There's No Way I Could
by KGaki
Summary: Naruto is now attending the best school money can buy... And he hates it. It seems like a place where anything and everything can go wrong. That Sasuke guy sure doesn't help. SasuNaru. Mature for language and adult situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday Noon**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," the blond youth mumbled under a heavy sigh as he trudged along a shaded path of pine and trodden leaves. He had already been walking for almost half a mile and he was now barely approaching his destination, duffle bag in hand. The air was humid, making his clothing stick to him uncomfortably with each passing step.

_I guess anything is better than where I was… _Bright blue eyes scanned the green landscape that was Konoha Academy; it stretched around the tall and impressive brick buildings of the main campus and was inhabited by large oak trees that grew just at the edge of the fresh cut grass. _They weren't kidding when they said that this school was hidden in the leaves._ The path soon split in two more directions just 50 yards from the main gate; he assumed that they led to the girls' and boys' dorms, but he could not see past the undergrove in either direction. Few students walked about the campus, only a handful in their uniforms which made him grateful for showing up on a day where he wouldn't stick out so much.

As he approached the open iron gates he couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of dread take over when he realized that there really was no going back beyond this point. Naruto Uzumaki had come here at the persistence of a kind man who supposedly worked here; he was sure that he should be grateful for his kindness but he already felt out of place, as if he were stranded on a different planet. _Who was I kidding for coming here? I can't do this..._

"Move." A cold demand came from behind him and he whirled around in surprise, hoping to sidestep out of their path.

"Sorr – OOWW!" Naruto yelped as the two boys collided and fell back from each other with grunts of pain. He groaned as a hand came over his forehead where the main impact practically head-butted him to the ground.

"What's your problem? Was it too difficult to step out of my way and not _into_ it?" The other boy growled with an intense glare and Naruto immediately felt hostile.

"Have you ever thought of just walking around me and being less of a jerk about it?" He retorted defensively as he rubbed his forehead. He sat up slowly with a snarl, his anger was only provoked by the stranger's harsh words.

The boy's black hues remained heated with annoyance as he stood to wipe the dust from his uniform. Long choppy black hair fell in front of his pale face and Naruto could see some short spikes towards the back of his head. Every feature on his face, from his smoldering charcoal eyes, a well defined jaw line, to his visibly smooth ivory skin, was almost unbelievably perfect. Naruto took a brief moment to look him over once more, discerning whether or not the boy before him was, indeed, real. His eyes came back up to meet the fierce glare that instinctively made him flinch. His expression alone was malicious enough to make Naruto regret ever stepping into his way.

"What are you glaring at me for? Do you want an apology?" The other boy spoke first, his brows furrowing further into a more noticeable scowl.

"Like hell! It'd be nice if you didn't try so hard to make me feel incompetent!"

"There's nothing wrong with feeling what you are."

"Excuse me?" Naruto jumped to his feet, enraged,

"Oh? It seems as though I have overestimated your intelligence," The boy continued almost mechanically, "You're clumsy, incompetent, _and_ deaf?"

"Okay you pretentious—"

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

The raven-haired boy, apparently Sasuke, rolled his eyes at the shrill sound, making his irritation much more noticeable than before. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see two girls running, or possibly racing, towards them. There was a blonde with a long ponytail flowing and a girl with pink hair that reached just past her shoulders. The blonde reached them first almost knocking Sasuke over once again.

"I didn't think I would get to see you today Sasuke-kun!" The girl squealed though he looked thoroughly aggravated.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, I thought you would be in class by now," the other girl added with a slight pant as she caught up. Her emerald hues eyed the two apprehensively, though she made no further move from the gate.

"Well…"

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

_Saved by the bell…_

"Well I WAS!" Sasuke finished with an exasperated shout while shaking the girl off and turning back to Naruto. "Now look what you've done!"

"Oh, what _I've_ done, now? If you spent less time on being an asshole and more time on getting to class, you would have been there by now!" Naruto spat with detest.

"Hey! Don't talk to my Sasuke-kun like that! You… I've never seen you before, actually," the girl paused while pointing her finger rather indignantly at him. She glanced at his duffle bag while putting her finger to her chin. "Are you new?"

"Wait, Naruto Uzumaki?" The pink haired girl spoke again. "Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" The other girl let out a child-like snort.

"Shut up Ino!"

"You're the one Kakashi-sensei wants her to fetch?" She giggled, though the laughter seemed to serve a more sardonic purpose than actual amusement.

A familiar name! Finally! "Yes! Pleeease, just get me far away from here!" He pleaded with a rub of his temple. Three people. He had met three people and he was already seconds away from punching two of them.

"The sooner the better," Sasuke spat before turning back down the path towards the boys' dorm, earning an annoyed scoff.

"What did you do to upset my Sasuke-kun?" Ino scolded angrily, "How dare you disturb him on his way—"

"Ino!" Sakura interjected sharply, sounding just as fed up as he was. "If you could please refrain from harassing the new student I would like us to be on our way."

The girl pursed her lips together which she made to seem like a difficult task. He caught her pale glare of daggers before she turned on her heels and retreated as well. _I feel welcome here already..._

"That's Ino."

"Oh? Is she called Bitch, for short?"

"No cussing!" She snapped as her hand came in quick contact with the back of his head.

"God! Is everyone at this school a total ass?" He finally shouted with a swift kick to his duffle bag out of frustration.

Sakura sighed with a patronizing shake of her head. "Look, I'm sorry that Ino was being—"

"I'm not talking about her," he grumbled as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh... You mean Sasuke," She stumbled over her words awkwardly as she fidgeted with her thumbs. "It'd be best if you stayed away from him."

"Why should I care? That pompous asshole doesn't scare me!" He exclaimed, taken aback at the suggesting of hiding from him..

"It's not that," she continued as she shifted her weight between her feet. "If you don't want a bunch of girls just like Ino on your case, it would be best to pretend Sasuke doesn't exist, okay?"

He couldn't come up with a retort on the spot so he stood in the uncomfortable silence. _Maybe I shouldn't try to get on her bad side. _"Fine," he huffed childishly. "So, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's actually busy with class right now," She explained with an apologetic wave of her hand. "You arrived earlier than expected. I'll be taking you to Iruka-sensei instead."

"Right," he sighed, his head sinking slightly. It would have been nice to see one familiar face today, especially since his first impression of the school wasn't exactly the highlight of his day

He followed her to the large main building and through the maze of corridors and stairs within before arriving at the faculty office. _Remembering all of this is going to be a blast, I can just tell._

"Iruka-sensei will take it from here," Sakura said with a gesture towards the door. "Good luck, Naruto-kun."

He let another small sigh pass his lips before sliding the door open enough to fit through. Only one man sat at a desk on the other side of the room with a stack of papers in front of him. He looked to Naruto with a confused expression before the realization suddenly hit him.

"Oh! You must be Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you a day early!" The tall man exclaimed from across the room. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a light scar that ran over his nose. His smile was warm and welcoming, something new Naruto had yet to experience since his arrival.

"Well, I was just too excited to wait," Naruto tried to match the man's enthusiasm... And failed.

"You don't seem so thrilled," he pointed out with a small smile.

"My first day, so far, has yet to impress me," he stated before adding, "at _all_." His mind went back to the dark haired youth he encountered earlier, and he couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes.

Iruka frowned, seeming sincerely remorseful. "I assure you, your stay here will be much more pleasant."

"Let's hope so," the boy replied, still not feeling so sure.

"Well, the reason you're here to see me is because I'm in charge of all living arrangements here!" he announced rather eagerly.

"Umm," Naruto wondered with embarrassment, not knowing how to react to the man's fervor, "Do I get my own dorm room, by chance?" He was not looking forward to meeting anyone else at the moment.

"Unfortunately," Iruka began with a much weaker smile, "You will have to room with someone else since you've joined late in the semester. Second-years don't typically get to choose."

"I see," he mumbled. It was just one disappointment after another.

"Don't get your spirits down just yet!"

"In order to do that I would first need spirit," he retorted quietly.

The teacher sighed with a shake of his head. "I see. Kakashi will be very displeased to hear of this."

"Don't!" The blond blurted out. "Don't tell him... I'll be fine." The last thing he wanted was for that man to feel as though his efforts were wasted. "So... Where's my room?"

Iruka could not help but smile at the boy's attempt. "You passed the dorms on your way in correct? Come with me; I'll show you to your room."

Naruto managed a small nod as he trailed behind the man. They crossed the familiar sight of the campus that, under a different first impression, he would have thought to be breathtaking. As they veered left towards the dorms, he could feel his stomach begin to sink more with each trudging step. The tall dark brick structure was coming ever closer in his vision, and he felt his lips instinctively curve into a slight frown.

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun," Iruka said as he looked back with a grin. "Give it some time; you'll be able to call this place home."

_Doubtful..._ But he did respect this man's efforts to ease the discomfort. In a way, Iruka was being quite fatherly. It was something that he wasn't used to, but he could appreciate the kind words of encouragement.

The dorm was three stories tall and paled in comparison to the towering pine that surrounded them. As they entered through the heavy wooden double doors a strange warmth from within swept passed him. The entrance room was lavishly decorated with paintings and dark velvet drapes, drawn to the side of the arch windows. Two open rooms were at either side where Naruto could hear muffled conversations and laughter of other boys. A large red-wooden staircase stood directly ahead and led to the dorms above.

"Whoa," he mumbled, beside himself.

"The headmaster has quite... _particular_ tasted," Iruka chuckled.

"Particularly expensive, you mean?"

"Is that you, Iruka-sensei?" a boy called out before emerging from the left room. He was just as tall as Naruto with long black hair and terrifyingly pale eyes. He was wearing the school uniform and stood proudly with a red prefect band around his arm. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"There's been a change of plans. It seems our new student wanted to arrive early," Iruka replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Apparently he has had a rough day so far. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Hyuuga Neji."

The boy bowed somewhat with a faint smile. "So, you're the boy who made Sasuke miss his class? You've made a powerful enemy already. I'm not surprised your day hasn't gone so well."

Iruka jumped slightly. "S-Sasuke-kun? You got in a fight with—"

"I didn't get into anything," Naruto growled, his mood quickly going sour.

"Right!" He exclaimed as he handed Neji a paper. "Be sure to give Naruto a tour and show him to his room. I have things to attend to. Good luck, Naruto-kun!" With a short wave of farewell Iruka was on his merry way.

_What is with people wishing me luck? It's not like it helps._

Neji unfolded the paper and read through it for a moment. Naruto stood there stiffly as he awaited the Hyuuga's command. But he just stared at the paper, fixed on some detail... before smiling.

A brow was raised questioningly and Neji finally looked up. "Let's get started shall we?" and with a beckon towards the two rooms at the sides of the entrance rooms, "the dining room is on the right, and the lounge is to the left."

"Gotcha," Naruto muttered with a halfhearted thumbs-up.

Neji shook his head. "You really haven't been having a good day, have you?"

"Is it painfully obvious?"

"Obvious, yes. Not yet painfully."

"Yet?" he asked with another raise of the brow, which only earned a quick shrug in reply.

"Alright, now we venture upstairs," he declared while completely ignoring the puzzled blond behind him. "Each dorm has its own bathroom, and each floor has a small lounge as well," he explained while pointing to the second floor hallway, and they continued up.

"Where's my room?" Naruto inquired as they reached the 3rd floor.

"Room 309, that at the end of the next hallway," the dark haired boy explained as he lead him down another corridor. "Before you go," he began as they stopped before the door. "I just want to let you know that you can come to me if you need anything or have any grievances. I'm here to help you. So, tomorrow morning I'll be taking you on a tour. Be ready by 8:30."

"Well... Thanks?" Naruto stammered not knowing how to react to the forced kind gesture.

Before anything else could be said the boy handed him the key and, in a strange act of spontaneity, darted back down the hallway.

_Weird._ Naruto looked down at the key and sighed lightly. _Sadly, this is the closest thing I've ever had to a home._ Without further hindrance he unlocked the door and pushed it open; the anticipation finally set in as his heart lurched into his throat while his stomach felt as if it sank to the floor. "You're kidding."

Cruel black eyes trailed from the textbooks at the desk before meeting an utterly mortified gaze of blue. Sasuke's eyes went wide with realization. "What the..."

* * *

A/N: Well hi there! I guess there's not much to say besides I hope you enjoy the story! I am open to constructive criticism (as well as compliments, XD) and I will do my best to improve where work is needed. This is just the beginning so watch me work! :D

Also! I'm sorry if the Japanese stuff (names said backwards and all the "kun, sensei, and chans") bothers you! I've only watched the Japanese version and that's just how I'm used to the characters being introduced or talking to each other. I'll try not to overdo it DX

"NEJI!"


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no way in hell I'm staying in there with this asshole!" Naruto shouted with little regard for those who may have still been in their rooms.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke snapped indignantly, "What makes you think I want to share a room with a complete moron?"

"Point and case!" the blond seethed with a dramatic point of his index finger.

Neji sighed, having barely made it to the staircase before he was caught. "Gentlemen, I wish I could help you, but I can't do anything about housing arrangements."

"Like hell! Didn't I specify that I wanted to be left _alone_?" Sasuke stated through gritted teeth.

"You know Sasuke-kun, beggars can't always be choosers," the Hyuuga groaned once again as he rubbed his temples lightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class that _I_ don't wish to miss." If there was anyone that he did not want to be in the company of while they were in a foul mood, it was an Uchiha.

"Keep smirking, Hyuuga, I'll be more than happy to beat it off your face." A threat that was not likely to be empty.

"Be nice you two," he called as he made his decent. There was no doubt that he took some sort of pleasure from this terrible trick of fate.

There was a tense stillness that followed. Naruto glanced back at the boy who was now glowering at him hatefully. He couldn't contain his disdain much longer before he scowled back as they made their way to the room in silence.

"Grade?" the disgruntled Uchiha spat.

"Second," Naruto replied curtly, not in the mood to start a fight and keeping Sakura's warning in mind.

"Christ," he muttered, obviously annoyed.

"What grade are you in?" Naruto asked resentfully, not really caring for his tone.

"Junior. Why on Earth would they put you with me and not an underclassman?"

"I didn't ask for this!" Naruto snapped defensively. "You're not exactly on my list of people I'd want to room with."

"I'd imagine the list is miniscule anyways," Sasuke countered as they approached the still open door.

Bright blue eyes scanned the room with a dejected sigh. It was actually much larger than he expected... Much larger...

"Y-you have a kitchen?"

"AND you're observant!" he exclaimed with mocking enthusiasm. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"No, dipshit," he grumbled, "I mean there's a dining hall downstairs and you're still allowed to have a kitchen in your room?"

"I know people." What was that supposed to mean? Did no one else get this kind of room?

Actually, the room was starting to look a lot more like a small apartment. The bathroom and kitchen area were sectioned off to the right and the middle of the room had a couch, a desk, and a small tv set. There were two twin beds against the wall on the left; one was without sheets or a pillow. _My bed, I gather._

"Here are the rules," Sasuke began with a bored tone. "Don't bug me, stay out of my way, and don't bug me. Any questions?"

Naruto gaped at him in bafflement. "Yes. Want to run that by me again without being an ass?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Perhaps if you did not act as dim-witted as you look you would be able to take instruction." His fists were clenched so tightly now he thought his knuckles would turn white. Black hues studied the blond's disgruntled features, bemused. "Do I bother you?"

"No! You fill me up with so much _joy_ I can hardly contain it," Naruto mumbled through his teeth.

"What did you expect, for me to be nice to you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to be civil would it?"

"Yes, it would."

"Fuck off, Sasuke!"

"Fuck _you_ and the garbage pail you rode in on, baka!"

Naruto gave an enraged shout as he finally snapped and shoved the taller boy into the doorframe.

"BIG mistake!" Sasuke growled menacingly as he tackled the blond back into the hallway.

Naruto struggled furiously under the unexpected weight. He may have had a slender figure, but under such loose clothes he must have had quite a bit of muscle. "Get off me!" He shouted once more as he pushed the Uchiha from him successfully and rolled with him to switch their positions.

"What is your problem?" The raven haired boy grunted before easily pinning the blond beneath him once again.

"Let go of me, jerk!" Naruto yelped desperately as he writhed under Sasuke furiously.

His hands moved deftly through the other's vain attempts to swing at him as he pinned his arms to the ground in one fluid motion. He glared dangerously down at the younger boy and Naruto soon wished that he could sink into the floor. There was something uncomfortable about those eyes when they looked at him so hatefully, but he could not help but admire how mesmerizing they were at the same time. He actually looked mildly attractive... In that, I-really-want-to-punch-you-in-the-face kind of way.

Before he knew it, Sasuke leaned in making Naruto turn his head in defeat. His eyes shut tightly to try and erase such a horrendous failure from his mind. How was he supposed to know that Sasuke would be so much stronger than him? Before he could finish another thought he could feel the warmth of the other's breath as he simply stated. "I win." _Why you..._ He turned his head with a deadly glare noticing the faintest hint of a smirk curving the corners of his mouth. _What an asshole!_

"What on Earth is going on?" someone yelled from down the hall making the two boys jump to their feet, flustered. There stood a fuming Iruka who seemed too bewildered to speak for a moment.

"Sensei..." Naruto tried to be the first to speak, though it felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"You two. Detention. Monday." He ordered sternly with a look of disapproval. "Here I come to invite you to Kakashi's office and I find the two of you fighting!"

Naruto's heart began to pound out of his chest. "No! Iruka-sensei!"

"Maybe after you two have detention I'll think about inviting you again."

He glanced, inadvertently, at the Uchiha who seemed beside himself with shock. "W-WHAT?"

"I'll have Neji keep a closer eye on the both of you. Gentlemen." Iruka bowed quickly before turning back down the hallway.

Detention? And he hadn't even gone to his first day of class yet? He could feel his knuckles cracking beside him as he tightened them once more. There was no way he was going to catch a break today, was there?

"I hate you," the two boys muttered in unison each shooting the other a look of daggers.

Naruto marched back into the room, throwing his duffle bag onto the empty bed. There was one thing that could have turned the whole day around and he blew it because he couldn't contain his anger. No one ever incited such extreme emotion from him before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him, letting his own frustration _very_ apparent. Naruto sat awkwardly on the empty bed as he watched his roommate sit back down at the desk.

"Sasuke..." Naruto grumbled as he sank further.

"What?" Sasuke spat back venomously, "What more could you possibly do to make my day worse?"

He swallowed his words along with his pride. The only thing he wanted to do was now beyond his reach, and he really wasn't helping the situation.

Taking the time to actually look at him... Sasuke wasn't that bad looking... His features were perfect and his face was complacent. It was no wonder that girls would give him shit for bothering someone like him.

"I'm not having a good day either..." Naruto whispered almost inaudibly. Maybe a truce was out of the question at the moment.

Sasuke looked back at the second-year with a mildly curious expression. Naruto tried his best to look him in the eyes, but the dark voids were too harsh and lifeless to feel comfortable and he looked back down at his bag.

He scoffed in annoyance, standing once more. "I don't have the patience for you right now." And without another word he was out of the room with a loud slam of the door.

Naruto flinched apologetically as he let himself sit in the lonely silence. Somehow, he knew it would be like this. A random stranger happens upon him and invites him to a prestigious academy for free? It really was too good to be true, wasn't it?

He was not sure how long he had let himself sit in the stillness, but it must have been at least an hour before a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Naruto? May I come in?"

"Sure, whatever," he groaned as he lay back uncomfortably on the bare bed.

The door creaked open slowly as he saw Neji walk in and approach him. "I heard you got in a fight with Sasuke, is that true?"

"Ugggh," Naruto groaned loudly as he turned to face the wall.

He could hear Neji sigh and take a couple steps closer. "Look, I know you haven't had the greatest day so far," Naruto laughed bitterly, "but if you put your trust in some of the other people here..."

"Why should I?" Naruto shouted, surprised at how loud his voice echoed through the space. "Everyone sucks!"

"Everyone?" Neji inquired softly, and Naruto instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," he admitted as he sat up to face him.

Those eyes were almost as gripping as Sasuke's somehow. Such bright yet pale hues, in a way, seemed lifeless and void of anything. Much like a darker void he had come to know too well already.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" the blond stammered. He was beginning to feel unnerved by the fierce gaze.

"Thinking," the other boy stated before he began to explain. "I've never seen or heard of Sasuke losing his composure. It's just so strange to hear about."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto scoffed with disbelief. "I have yet to see him _have_ composure." Though, when he thought about it, even with those furrowed brows and cold demeanor, there was still something calm and placid about those unflawed features.

"Let's just hope the girls don't get a whiff of this," the Hyuuga attempted to joke with a fake smile.

"Lovely."

Soon after Neji left, Naruto let himself fall into a somber state of mind. Maybe being here wasn't so different from home... He got the same hateful stares and the nagging feeling of perpetual loneliness.

Iruka said that he would come to know this place as home. _I sure as hell hope not._

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but when Sasuke noisily returned to the room with a heated slam of the door, it was already dark outside.

Naruto sat up groggily, his neck feeling uncomfortably stiff. "Hey..."

Sasuke ignored the tired welcome and went straight to the kitchen. The blond sat uneasily as he watched him put a sandwich together before sitting at his desk.

"Umm..." Naruto began cautiously, still earning a sideways glare from the other boy. "My bed doesn't have anything on it."

"That's rough, baka," Sasuke grouched in between bites.

He frowned. "Look, you don't have to be—"

"_You_ don't have to talk to me, so why you do is beyond me," the other grumbled with a bit more emphasis.

He pursed his lips together, irritation quickly outgrowing his patience. That last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight with this guy; that had already caused him enough grief for one day.

"I have nothing to sleep on."

"Sound s like it's not my problem," the older boy hissed.

_Yeah, this guy is so cool and collected that I can see why Neji was surprised that he lost his composure_.

"Whatever," Naruto spat, though feeling oddly more defeated than he already was. He knew that this conversation was going nowhere fast, so he decided to not press it.

Kneeling down, he shuffled through his bag of belongings and pulled out a plain orange t-shirt and dark blue basketball shorts. Maybe after a bath he would be able to relax and have a clearer state of mind. He sauntered into the bathroom which was a fair size; there was a large mirror above a smooth granite countertop with a pearly white sink, where he set his clothes. As he turned on the bath water he could feel a persistent lump in his throat.

Try as he did to fight it down, he could feel his anguish releasing itself through reluctant tears while he pulled his shirt over his head. He held his breath to keep himself from sniffling as he turned the water off and set foot into the warm tub.

Now, Naruto could cry. Never before had he ever felt this alone. He, without a family or friend in the world, could not take this cold and isolating environment. He let out a pitiful sob-like gasp as he sank into the hot water. There was no one here for him when he felt this way, and he knew that his experiences should have made him stronger, but at times, the emptiness was overwhelming. He let the stinging heat claim his body as his tears fell from his chin. The dull pain was enough to calm his troubled thoughts and let him enjoy what little comfort the bath could offer.

After what felt like hours, Naruto dried off and got dressed. It felt good to finally express how he was truly feeling, even if it was to himself. While folding his towel he came to a sudden realization, making him freeze in place with bated breath. Being able to cry alone was good and all; there was just one detail he failed to remember. He wasn't alone right now.

Steadily he reentered the room, finding that his roommate was sitting silently on the couch with a contemplative look about him.

"It's not a very big bag to bring if you're going to be living here..." Sasuke stated, his eyes intently studying the ground.

The statement and the gentle sound of his voice as he spoke threw Naruto off, and he became suspicious. "There's not much for me to have," he replied slowly while watching the other boy's expression.

Lifeless black eyes trailed up to meet his, and they both fell into a still silence. Naruto fidgeted nervously as he tried to think of something to say. This was the only time Sasuke had been nice to him since they met and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Kakashi-sensei invited you here personally?" Sasuke asked aimlessly.

Naruto could feel his face begin to flush as he searched for the answer. "Umm... Yeah..."

"Why?"

Now, he was uncomfortable, unsure of why Sasuke was suddenly so interested.

"Well, he..." Naruto began, still feeling anxious. "Found me..."

"_Found_ you?" Sasuke couldn't keep the inquisitiveness from his voice. "Where are you from?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped defensively. Nice or not, this was too unnatural to be trusted.

"Maybe I don't," the Uchiha shot back just as resentfully and the two fell quiet. "And if you're going to cry and you _don't_ want someone to hear it, do it while the water is running!"

Naruto could feel his face turning red from the embarrassment. Even if he did hear it why couldn't he just pretend like nothing ever happened like most courteous people would? But if he had heard him that entire time, what did that say about how he was acting now? Sasuke glared at him heatedly before burying his face in his palms despairingly.

A distressed sigh passed through his fingers and the blond stood stiffly in yet another awkward silence. "Whatever. Do what you want," he finally spat as he stood.

"I plan on it," Naruto mumbled earning another glare as the boy brushed past him and shut the bathroom door behind him.

_God, I hate you..._

* * *

A/N: I figured I should start with two chapters at once so we could see Sasuke a bit more XD Let me know what you think if you have the time :)


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Sunday Morning**

There was something annoying that was nagging at his eyes... It was warm, but beside that it was really bright... Annoyingly bright, in fact. What the hell is it?

"Who put the sun there?" Naruto groaned irritably as he narrowly opened his eyes to a wide open window. He rolled over and off the bed in a failed attempt to check his clock. The inevitable pained grunt was soon followed by a stifled snicker. Feeling more awake, Naruto sat up from the cold wooden floor and let the room slowly come back into focus. Sasuke was lying on his side on the couch, looking at him with an 'are you serious?' kind of look. "Can I help you?"

"You can't blame me, baka. When you pull off stunts like that in the morning you are asking to be ridiculed."

"Don't call me that, asshole," he grouched as he arched his back, earning several sickening cracks from his spine. With no pillow or blankets offered to him, he had to make due with a jacket as a blanket and his duffle bag as a pillow. It was not something he was prepared to try again. Ever. "Did you open the window?"

"And if I did?" The other boy returned lazily as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

He cursed the fact that even in the morning the Uchiha still remained as beautiful as the day before. If he could just witness him having one bad morning in the future he would at least be willing to admit that he was, somehow, human. Naruto shook his head vigorously to try and think of something else. _The school! _

Today, nobody had school at all so he would get his tour from Neji today. A smile ran across his face; he was trying to approach this day more optimistically. There was no reason that today couldn't be a good day if he tried to make it one. He would just have to ignore his roommate, whom he hated much, and look on the brighter side of things.

"Do you normally spend your mornings gaping into nothingness like an idiot?"

_Well, that lasted long_. "Why are you looking anyways?" He snapped with a slight pout. Sasuke's eyes never seemed to move from the TV screen, yet how could he see him so clearly? Freaky peripherals? "Stalker."

"Seeing as how there's not much to you, I'd say being your stalker would be quite the vacation, don't you agree?"

"You are the most perfect son of a bitch, you know that?" Naruto grumbled tiredly with a roll of his eyes.

"I would say that you're the perfect idiot, but I'd be lying." He glanced at the raven-haired boy distrustfully; where was the punch line? "You're far from perfect." _Right on cue!_

"Remind me why people seem to like you."

"It's an acquired taste." Taste? That was an odd way to phrase something.

"Ahh!" He shuddered visibly before hiding his face in his hands.

"Should I just not be surprised anymore?" Sasuke commented before he got up to walk to the restroom.

"God! Just shut up already!" Naruto groaned as he shuffled through his belongings to look for a proper outfit to wear onto the campus. It was bad enough that he was even at this school to begin with, he didn't need the strange mental images of someone he hated flooding his mind too.

He peeked at his clock which read 8AM which meant that Neji would be arriving in 30 minutes. He threw his orange t-shirt onto the bed with one movement of his hand, taking a moment to enjoy the cool air of the room rest against his skin. There was a moment, now, where he could feel at ease and content...

That was until he had to pee.

_Damnit!_ He cursed himself mentally as he pushed off of the floor and stood tall with an exaggerated stretch. Surely Sasuke wouldn't be a total girl and take three hours in the bathroom.

"Sasuke! You almost done?" He called out eagerly.

"What's it to you?" he replied casually.

"Damnit, just answer the question!" A brief moment of silence passed before he realized the Uchiha was not going to answer. "Fine!" Not a lot of time had passed since he had gone in there anyways; he could play the waiting game.

He sat back down on his bed to alleviate the uneasiness. After 10 minutes went by he noticed his leg began to shake on its own while the discomfort in his bladder escalated. It was no good to sit any longer and he jumped up before beginning a rapid pace across the room. _Just don't think about it. I'm just doing some light exercises, nothing I can't handle._ His fingers tapped anxiously at his sides as he paced around the couch. Only after 10 more minutes had passed did he slam his fists into the bathroom door.

"Hey! Get out of there! Now!" He demanded crossly, unable to stop himself from dancing uncomfortably while standing in one spot.

"Impatient, are we?"

"There's no way you're even going to the bathroom! You're doing this to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Your grasp of the obvious is beyond compare, _baka_," he enunciated the last part mockingly.

He clenched his teeth together though a faint hiss escaped before he curled his lips into a thoughtful grin. "If you don't get the hell out I'm going to use the kitchen sink."

"Do it, and die," his reply retained a sort of casual tone as if to call the young blond out on his bluff. There was something mildly threatening about the way he said it that Naruto felt as if he shouldn't push his luck.

"I REALLY have to go!" He whined loudly with another pound at the door. Dancing around was already beginning to lose its effectiveness. "Get out of there!"

"Let me finish this chapter."

"You're reading?" He exclaimed, now even more irritated than before. "Get out!"

"No."

"I swear to god!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the door again. "I'll break down the damn door if I have to!"

"Says the kid who couldn't pin me down?"

"Not _your_ fat ass, but a door is no problem," he bluffed pitifully. A small pause ensued and he could imagine the cocky smile spreading across Sasuke's lips.

The door swiftly opened catching Naruto by surprise. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed arrogantly. "What was that? I could have sworn I heard you utter more of your bullshit but I'm not quite sure," he said with a sly smirk playing at the sides of his mouth.

_No! Don't look!_ Naruto couldn't keep his eyes from trailing over the Uchiha's form. Of course he would be well aware of how well-built he was, but that didn't mean he had to rub it in. _This isn't helping..._ A weird pressure began to form in his chest, making his face feel unbearably hot.

"No smartass remark?" he questioned mockingly as he pushed himself from the doorframe.

"Go fuck yourself," he hissed under compulsion though his gaze dropped to the floor. The pounding in his chest swelled with an unwarranted heat that left him feeling slightly dizzy. _What's wrong with me? _He couldn't deny that the way they were talking to each other was still considerably less hostile than yesterday.

A firm knock on the door snapped him back into reality momentarily. Sasuke looked back questioningly as he reached his desk and Naruto answered the door. "Neji?" He breathed in a barely audible whisper, "I thought you were going to be here in 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry for thinking that you wouldn't wait until the last minute to get ready," he said while raising his brow in speculation.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped, his tone was much more bitter, now, unlike moments before. Naruto glanced back to see that even the self-righteous look in his eyes changed to the familiar icy glare of yesterday.

"I'm here to pick up Naruto," Neji answered calmly seeming unperturbed by the Uchiha's sudden condescension.

The sophomore looked between the two juniors feeling as though he had missed something extremely significant. Neji's expression held a sort of apathy while Sasuke had a calm yet visibly annoyed poise.

"Naruto," the Hyuuga interrupted his train of thought.

"H-huh?"

"I'm waiting."

"Oh!" He couldn't help but take one more look at Sasuke, who only managed to scowl back at him. _What's going on?_

When he emerged from the bathroom, Neji was gone and his roommate had seated himself on the couch with a much more tranquil expression.

"Your babysitter would like you to join him at the entrance," the raven muttered into his clasped hands.

"Mind explaining to me why there were murderous glares all around just a second ago?"

"I mind a great deal, thanks," he spat back with a disdainful glare. "Get lost. I've had just about as much of you as I can stand for today.

_Back to square one... I guess? _He walked from the room wordlessly, not wanting to revive the antagonism that had gotten them in trouble with Iruka. As the door clicked shut he let a familiar heavy sigh pass his lips, relieving some of the pressure from his chest.

"You're the new kid, right?"

He turned his head slowly to see another boy standing in the doorway of the room right across the hall. "That would be me. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru," he returned the introduction lazily. "That was quite a ruckus you two caused yesterday. It woke me up from my nap."

"I'm surprised you didn't come to check on it," he tried to laugh it off. He really wasn't in the mood to indulge in this kind of conversation.

"I had half the mind to, but I figured either Sasuke deserved it, or you're just incredibly stupid."

"Good talking with you," he snapped dismissively as he turned down the hall.

"You can't blame me for being honest," he called after him.

"What if I'm not in the mood for honesty?" he asked as he glanced back.

The boy gave a tired smile before he waved his hand in farewell. "When you _are_ in the mood you know where to find me. Nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Likewise, Shikamaru," he nodded, unable to keep a contented smile from his face. Despite how discouraged he felt earlier, the small encounter was able to make him feel content once more.

* * *

A/N: I broke it up into two parts XD I figured it wouldn't seem so long that way.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

He scurried down the stairs hurriedly, finding Neji standing at the center of the room. His stern features remained unchanged while his pale eyes followed Naruto as he approached. "So nice of you to join me."

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a shy bow. He was determined to make up for his behavior yesterday, and if he could look good in Neji's eyes then perhaps Iruka would eventually hear of it. Somehow the task seemed that it would be easier said than done. He didn't seem the type who was easy to fool; rather, he appreciated things like truthfulness and dignity. He was doomed.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "Follow me."

The two walked down the familiar path to the main campus. Even after hoping to sleep it off he could still not register the fact that he belonged here somehow. The three main buildings loomed in the distance with an ominous aura. His first day did not go the way he had hoped, but the deep sinking feeling he constantly felt seemed to act as a warning that things were going to get much worse.

"The building before you is the main building," Neji explained while pointing straight ahead. "Because it is the building that evaluators and executive guests usually visit, it is where main events and literary and fine arts classes are held." He then pointed to the building on the right. "That is the library. It has several stories including the main library, computer labs, and study halls where you will be serving your detention sentence." Naruto winced in embarrassment much to the Hyuuga's amusement. "The building on the left is typically used for mathematics, science, and business classes. Many of the students who attend here are aiming to be successors or important figures in major businesses."

"Oh," he choked wearily while trying to maintain an eager smile, but somehow that news only depressed him more.

"I take it you don't aspire to the business side of life?"

"I don't really aspire to anything." The comment made a small frown appear on Neji's face before it just as quickly vanished.

Their footsteps echoed off of the empty corridors as Neji wandered the main building, allowing Naruto to get well acquainted with the structure. He was thankful that the prefect was willing to answer all of his questions, but he felt as if there was something lacking throughout their conversation. Neji neglected any questions that did not relate to the school in some way and led him around as a school teacher would to a small child rather than a classmate would do for another. Perhaps he wasn't the type of person that the Hyuuga would normally keep in his company, and for some reason that thought made him more upset. When they finally arrived back at the dorm Naruto felt even more overwhelmed than he was in the morning.

"Has something been bothering you?" the dark haired boy questioned before he could venture up the stairs.

He frowned at the thought that he was only asking due to obligation. "No, of course not," he mumbled halfheartedly though he felt his heart begin to quicken its pace as Neji stood there staring at him. "Thank you for the tour." He avoided the mildly curious gaze as he sprinted up the stairs and back into the dorm room. _I never thought I'd be in a hurry to be back here..._

"Back so soon?" The familiar tone did little to help his mood. Sasuke sat back in his desk chair, looking over a small handbook studiously. But there was something different the way he looked, but at first he couldn't place it.

"You wear glasses?"

He glanced up at the acknowledgment through the small frames that were obviously for reading. He hastily removed them, placing them on his lap with a wary stare. "Is there a problem?"

Naruto shook his head as he eagerly approached the Uchiha, who instinctively leaned away. "No, I just... It looks different."

Sasuke raised a brow; his cold behavior was soon overtaken by perplexity. "It's really not that important," he muttered sharply before Naruto covertly snatched them away. "Hey!"

"Your eyesight really isn't that bad," he commented as he peered through the thin lenses. There wasn't much of a change other than a few things nearby seemed a bit closer.

"Give them back," Sasuke growled threateningly. He swiped at Naruto's face but the blond sidestepped him swiftly.

"They don't seem to do much," he continued, walking behind the couch to put something between him and his roommate who now stood. "Why wear them?"

"When did that become any of your business?" the raven-haired boy snarled as he charged at Naruto.

The smaller boy ran back around the couch to avoid the other's attempts to grab the glasses back. "I just get curious," he stated with a shrug. The fact that it also seemed to bother Sasuke may have been another factor.

"When I read I get headaches," he spat lividly. "Now give them back!"

Naruto let out a childish snort of disbelief as he took the glasses off and twirled them between his fingers. Sasuke, tired of the foolish game of cat and mouse, jumped over the couch and the two came toppling down to the ground. "I'll beat you senseless if you don't give them back!"

Naruto managed to hold them out of his reach as they struggled for a few short moments. "I can't imagine why you're getting so upset," he said before Sasuke's hand took a fistful of his hair.

"It's the craziest thing. When people take my stuff without asking, I get _really_ angry," he answered the blond with a dark tone.

Before he could protest or retort, his head was brought up and slammed back down onto the floor. "Fucking—" He attempted to shout in anguish before a hand came over his mouth.

"You brought that upon yourself, baka," the Uchiha hissed into his ear, sending a weird shiver down his spine.

"That doesn't give you the right to give me a concussion!" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke stood over him.

"What does it matter to you if I wear glasses or not?" he inquired nonchalantly as he cleaned the lenses with his shirt.

"It doesn't really..." he continued to grouch as he sat up dizzily. "You seemed like too much of a superficial person to wear them, so I got curious."

"You don't know the first thing about me. What makes you think you know what kind of person I am?"

"I could ask you the same. You've made so many assumptions about me already," he countered, disoriented. There was another tense silence as he sat before Sasuke in a state of slight delirium. "Put them on?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't get a good look," he mumbled.

Black eyes stared down at him with suspicion for a while longer before he let out an annoyed sigh. Slowly, he pushed the frames along his nose and put his hands in his pockets with a frustrated pout. They made him look much older and more mature than he already was, more or less. He definitely didn't look horrendous in them either.

"Psh," he breathed, "I bet you really don't need them. You probably just wear them so everyone will think you're sexy." _Time to shut up now!_ The dizziness had not left him in time before he registered what he said.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Sasuke didn't attempt to hide the triumphant smirk as he crossed his arms.

_Fuuuuuuck!_ "I said no such thing."

"Then where would you get such an idea?"

"It comes with the territory of having a fan club, doesn't it? I assumed."

"Well, I'll have you know that these never leave this room. They're for studying purposes only," he explained as he adjusted the frames.

_This conversation just got really awkward!_ He could feel sweat forming on his brow. His whole body had, once again, become incredibly hot. "I-I didn't mean—"

"I'm sure you didn't," he agreed sarcastically.

"I mean it!"

"I believe you." He put his hands up in surrender though Naruto could easily detect the sardonic suggestion.

He clenched his teeth together to keep himself from lunging at him. But he had to keep calm or else things were just going to end badly. "Whatever! Think what you want!" He shouted as he stood and rushed to hide under his jacket on his bed.

"I plan on it," Sasuke returned the comeback he had used on him last night.

_And now I hate you even more!_

_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for your kind words :D They made me happy! Much love to yooou!


	5. Chapter 4

**Monday Morning**

The warmth of the morning sun did very little to comfort him as he opened his eyes grudgingly. The incessant buzzing of a distant alarm clock was slowly starting to wake his senses as he sat up dazedly, feeling more tired as the moments passed. The neat living space was starting to slowly come into focus and he glanced to his right only to find his roommate's bed was empty and made.

_Gone already?_ The blond stretched with a refreshing yawn as he clumsily made his way towards the alarm clock. _I have an early class too, so why is he gone?_ As Naruto picked up the small clock there was a loud knock on the door. _What time is it?_

"Naruto!"

_7:00AM?_

"You're—"

"LATE!" His body hurled itself from his bed only to stumble forward, lightheaded. "How the hell?"

"I'm coming in," Neji called out as he entered the room, already in his uniform. "Naruto, what are you doing? Your first class was at six."

"You don't think I know that?" he growled in reply as he stumbled into his uniform pants. "I set that alarm for five o'clock!"

"That doesn't work if you snooze until seven," Neji commented snidely with a faint hint of a smirk.

"I didn't!" He continued to seethe as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "Damn it all!" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes tightly. "One hour into the school day and I'm already a failure!"

This earned a chuckle from the Hyuuga. "You're not a failure, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you just set it wrong." His words were reassuring somehow, and Naruto managed to calm his erratic breathing. Neji sat beside him on the bed and began to fasten the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait! You don't have to," the blond stammered, feeling more flushed as he began to sit up.

"It's much easier if you're lying down," the other boy spoke quietly and Naruto found himself obeying every word.

"O-okay..." he breathed as he fell on his back once again. His heartbeat started to become heavier and much faster as he felt a strange heat creep across his cheeks. "You really don't have to watch over me." The fact that Neji had to go out of his way for him was upsetting.

"Yes, I do," he countered calmly as he finished the last button and pulled him up. "I don't really have a choice in the matter. You're new and you need my help."

"I guess," he mumbled, disheartened as he forced himself to look away from Neji, whose hands were now working deftly on putting on his tie.

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto. You're quite interesting enough on your own. I think you'll make friends with someone in no time."

"What about you?" he blurted out involuntarily. Sure, Neji was being helpful because he had to be, but even the help didn't have to go as far as he did.

There was a slight sign of a smile that briefly graced his lips before the older boy led him to the door. "Try being a bit more punctual and we'll talk about it."

_Ass._

Naruto trailed behind Neji as he led them toward the campus. He felt a heavy pull in his stomach as they closed in with each step. This feeling refused to leave him and usually made him feel nauseous by the time they reached the gate. There had to be something wrong with him being there.

"I'm actually quite surprised," the dull silence was suddenly broken as he looked up. "I didn't expect you to be in these kinds of classes."

"What kind of classes?" he questioned as he tried to look over at the paper the Hyuuga held in his hands.

"Advanced survey of literature, theater, advanced macroeconomics, advanced calculus, and advanced history," he listed them off, taking no notice to Naruto's jaw which was steadily dropping in utter shock.

"W-what?" He managed a small squeak, suddenly searching for the quickest escape route. _Are they out of their minds?_

"It's a well rounded schedule for someone who doesn't aspire to anything, don't you think?" Neji asked as he folded the paper and handed it to the bewildered sophomore.

He fidgeted with the paper nervously. "Yeah... Well rounded..."

A familiar smile curled at the corners of the Hyuuga's mouth as he continued to lead the way. It was the same kind of smile he had before he showed him to his dorm room. That couldn't be good. "This is uncanny."

"Huh?"

"The first bell is about to ring; it would have been the second bell for you."

"Thank you, pointing that out was very much needed."

The two finally entered through the large double doors. The halls closely resembled what he saw in the dorms yet, unlike yesterday, students crowded the corridor making the space seem much narrower than he remembered. The sea of students moved uniformly through the space, and he was less than eager to become a part of it.

"Naruto-kun!" A female voice shouted over the constant chatter. The boys looked over to see Sakura fighting through the students to get to them.

"I see you've become acquainted with someone else," Neji spoke with a raised brow.

"Not exactly," Naruto muttered as he forced a wry smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

"What class do you have first?" she asked as she approached.

"Theater," the Hyuuga answered before Naruto could. "Would you be so kind as to lead him there?"

"Really? Me too," she smiled, "Let's walk together."

The blond eyed her apprehensively before receiving a gentle push from Neji. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Does it?" Naruto hissed with a quick glare before being led away by Sakura.

"How was your early class this morning, Naruto-kun?"

"You could say it was like I wasn't even there," he muttered in reply before a series of loud squeals drowned out his voice. The two stopped walking as many of the students in front of them had halted completely. The shrill cries began to drown out all the noise in the hallway and he scratched at his ears uncomfortably. "What the hell is so damn important?"

Sakura's eyes darted around the hall worriedly before she took a firm hold of his hand. "Come this way."

Initially, he refused to let her pull him. "Wait, why? What's going on?"

"Will you just listen to me?" She snapped, "Just get out of the way!"

"Of what?" He could not help but return the indignation.

"Sleep in well?" a cool voice questioned from behind him and every muscle in his body tensed.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled, seeming awestruck in the company of the Uchiha as he stopped.

Naruto held his breath to keep from grinding his teeth together. There was something new to the arrogance that permeated the air with his presence. Girls crowded behind him with childlike grins; they must have been the ones who caused the needless squawking. The two boys stared at each other tensely, causing those passing by to stop and stare at the strange development.

"Hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke like that!" A random girl shouted.

"Yeah! Get lost, freak!"

He bit into his tongue even harder as he remained unmoved. He hadn't even said anything yet and this shit had already started. Sakura was right to tell him that it would be best to ignore him. The task itself was something he had planned on doing from the beginning, but something did not sit well with him. Sasuke seemed more composed than he was used to; in fact, it seemed as if those dark voids refused to acknowledge his existence. But there was no way that he could have meant... He studied those blank features once more. _He doesn't look like he's guilty of anything._

Before he could conjure another dismissive thought the Uchiha smirked at him evilly before bypassing him and walking towards the bathroom. _Did he…_ He whirled around as his roommate disappeared behind the bathroom doors.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered as she finally pulled him aside. "What was that all about?"

He ignored her question while keeping his eyes on the bathroom with a troubled look. "There's something that's bothering me," he muttered resentfully as he brushed her off and followed Sasuke into the bathroom.

"No! Wait!" Sakura called after him before the hall erupted into girlish screams of protest as he shut the door behind him.

_Wow, that was annoying. _He shook his head, trying to adjust his ears to the quiet once more. All those girls persistently screaming must have gotten annoying at some point. He rounded the corner to see Sasuke leaning against one of the sinks, drinking from a water bottle.

The dark brows furrowed in question as he continued to chug down the water while keeping his suspicious gaze on the blond. "Can I help you?" he exhaled deeply as he crushed the empty bottle in his hand.

"How did you know I slept in?" he asked accusingly. The only way he could have known is if he had checked the alarm and reset it himself.

"Did you? How unfortunate," Sasuke returned callously as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash. "You should set your alarm earlier," he commented slyly as he walked past him.

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto hissed as he took hold of the other boy's sleeve and swung him into the bathroom wall. "You reset my alarm, jackass!"

The familiar glare of aggression resurfaced on the raven's features as his hand grasped onto Naruto's neck and threw him into a nearby stall. The blond staggered forward after hitting the back of his head only to be thrown back into the tile; Sasuke's arm swung across his chest and pushed him firmly against the wall as he spoke. "We know how this ends, so don't start with me today. What does it even matter if I reset your alarm or not. I'd say you deserved it after annoying the hell out of me yesterday," he murmured forebodingly.

He couldn't bring himself to retort right away as he was primarily concerned with catching his breath. He had been winded twice already but with his arm creating the unnecessary pressure it was hard to catch his breath or fight back in his dizzied state.

"Quit your bitching, and leave me alone," he finished as he pushed away from the blond.

Naruto gasped for air desperately as he watched Sasuke pick up his bag and walk back into the hallway. With what little strength he had left he stumbled to the door and caught it before it closed. "Hey, Sasuke!" He called after him, making everyone in the hall freeze to look at the Uchiha's reaction as he turned his head to glance back. A triumphant smile spread across his face as he announced, "See you in detention!"

The horrified gasps from the onlookers and the enraged expression that took over Sasuke's features were well worth the couple of extra minutes he used to wheeze and catch his breath again. A loud bell echoed through the building hushing the eruption of yelling and fast spreading gossip as it started.

"Detention?" Sakura cried with exasperation. Her expression was torn between worry for his mortal well-being and complete astonishment. "How did you manage to get Sasuke in detention?"

"If you keep assuming that I'm always at fault, I'm never going to answer your questions," he coughed with a small grin as he accepted her hand as she pulled him through the maze of people.

"It's never happened before Naruto-kun!" She shot back. "Sasuke is a model student who has never gotten in trouble his entire life! And now you come to this school and on your first day manage to land the genius in detention. What do you expect me to believe?"

"That I deserve a medal."

* * *

A/N: Oh mai, I'm tired XD This calls for a midnight run to a fast food place because my roommates and I forgot to go grocery shopping! Yaayyy! :D Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 5 pt 1

"Who's your new friend, Sakura-san?" a skinny boy with round eyes and thick brows asked, almost accusingly.

"Good morning, Lee-san. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun, these are your group members," she announced as they both seated themselves at the round table. "Lee, Kiba, and Tenten."

The group waved stiffly which he returned just as sluggishly. Meeting new people wasn't always his strong point, and at this school he never knew how well he could get along with others with his luck so far.

"Is he going to be participating in the Konoha Ball with us next month?" the fuzzy brows inquired looking to Sakura eagerly for her reply.

"Huh?"

"Lee, he joined in late. He doesn't know what that is," Tenten interjected before Sakura could answer. "It's a big party held for the students that also invites a lot of public figures. It's put together by the students here."

"So... It's a dance," Naruto stated for clarification.

"A ball. You should see, it's much more extravagant than a normal dance," Lee retorted with unexpected keenness.

"An overstated dance, then. Are you trying to ask me to it?" he inquired jokingly, nonetheless making the startled junior turn red.

"O-of course not!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. "It's part of what theater does... The shows and..."

"Throughout the event there are performances put on by the students; many of them are from the theater department. It could be a small one act or a monologue if you prefer," Kiba took over the explanation before Lee became too flustered.

Naruto could not contain the hearty laughter at the suggestion before he firmly shook his head. "No thanks."

"Oh well," Tenten smiled with a shrug, "not everyone is an actor I suppose."

He couldn't help but feel warmed at how considerate they were being. This was the first time that he had come across somebody without having to put his guard completely up. "I'm not sure what I am yet. I'm hoping to find out."

"So, Naruto," the spiky haired boy known as Kiba spoke, "Tell us about you."

_I'd rather not._ For a moment he wasn't entirely sure of what he should have said. The truth was a tired sob story that he didn't believe anyone needed to know. How could kids that were born with a silver spoon in their mouths come to understand anyways?

"GOOOOOOD MORNING MY YOUNG AND TALENTED PUPILS!" The theatrical cry cut through the chatter and made the blond jump from his seat in panic. "And who might this be?"

Naruto looked to the front of the room to notice that he was the only one who was caught off guard by the uproar. The source of the shout had come from a tall, outrageously dressed man whose haircut closely resembled Lee's. He pointed his index finger dramatically at the startled sophomore. "Could this be the wonderful new addition to Konoha Academy? Uzumaki Naruto!"

The entire class turned their heads to look at him at once and he could feel his face turning bright red as everyone continued to stare at him without a sound.

"Umm… Hi," he choked with a nervous wave as he took his seat hurriedly. _This is the last thing I need._

"Welcome, Naruto!" He bellowed. "You can call me Gai-sensei! Now, my beloved pupils! Let us begin our warm ups!"

Naruto looked through his fingers at his amused group members completely mortified. "Please tell me that was a hideously unfunny joke." The group only offered apologetic smiles in reply and he let his head fall to the table. "Oh dear god..."

"My sentiments exactly, friend," Kiba laughed with a gracious pat to his shoulder. "He's a bit of a nut."

"Gai-sensei is a respectable mentor who has a lot to offer us in the ways of subtle acting and character building!" Lee argued vehemently.

"Come on Lee," Kiba snorted. "He's about as subtle as..."

"An earthquake," Naruto finished, earning a grin of approval from his classmate.

He sat up with a more optimistic state of mind. The hour and a half passed by entertainingly which was oddly contenting. He got to observe the classroom activities which were primarily spent on finding monologues to present at the end of the week. He was surprised to find that he enjoyed getting better acquainted with his group members, who seemed to warm up to him quickly as well. They were a diverse bunch with differing likes, dislikes, and character traits, but they seemed to function perfectly enough together despite that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he became a part of that as well. As the bell rang he was almost sad that the meeting process of new people would possibly have to start all over again.

"Ja, Naruto! Try and find me at dinner tonight!" Kiba gave him a thumbs-up before he sprinted from the room.

"See ya," he called after the others as they waved back to him with pleasant smiles.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Sakura said encouragingly with a pat on his head.

"Define hard," he remarked lightheartedly earning a condescending shake of the head.

"Good things can happen when you give people a chance; they could surprise you," she lectured lightly with a wave of her finger. "What class do you have next?"

"Advanced macroeconomics," he mumbled to himself as he pulled the paper from his pocket, "Asuma-sensei."

"That's on my way to government," she smiled as she took hold of his arm. "Let's walk together."

"You really don't have to," he reassured with a weak smile. It was hard enough dealing with Neji's forced company; he didn't want to burden anyone else.

"I know," she replied. "I want to."

_She wants to?_ That was new. Someone who stuck around of their own free will? It must have been his birthday. He tried to hide his impulsive grin, suspecting that it made him look like an idiot. Despite his efforts she still acknowledged his expression of gratefulness with a thin smile.

They exited the side of the main building and continued down the decorated stone path to the second. Not many students seemed to be making the transition between buildings, so he didn't feel as claustrophobic that time around. The inside of the second building was identical to the layout of the first which made him feel confident that he wouldn't get _terribly_ lost.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," a soft voice, almost like a whisper, came from behind the two as they came close to the stairway.

He turned to see a small girl with long dark hair and recognizable pale eyes walking towards them. She stopped with a timid smile, holding her textbooks to her protectively. "Hina-chan! Perfect!" Sakura chirped excitedly as she beckoned the small girl to come closer. "You have Asuma-sensei next hour, right?"

"Y-yeah," she answered, her eyes refusing to meet Naruto's. There was something incredibly familiar about those eyes...

"Do you think you could show Naruto the way?" She asked as she put her hands together pleadingly. "My class is down here and I don't want to be late."

"Oh! I-I don't know if I—"

"I knew I could count on you! I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Sakura jumped down the few steps before jogging down the hall. _Okaaay?_

He looked down at the girl who looked as if she was about to go into shock. "Um, hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata," her voice was so low he had to strain to hear her. Hyuuga? He knew there was something familiar about those eyes. She was related to Neji somehow.

"Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand eagerly, trying to be as friendly as he possibly could. This seemed to only make it worse as she staggered back from him in silence. Instinctively, he caught her before she could fall flat on her back, stunning her back into reality. "Are you okay...?"

She pushed him away with a mortified gasp. "I'm sorry! F-follow me!" She squeaked as she ran ahead of him. _Does this girl need to be taken to the nurse?_ Needless to say, he followed her in a worried silence before she stopped in front of the door.

"Are you going to be okay, Hinata-chan?" He questioned apprehensively.

"She's just like that," another voice answered and he looked up to see a familiar face approach from the other side of the hall. "We don't think it's an urgent cause for concern."

"Shikamaru?"

"You have this class too? I retract my assumption that you were incredibly stupid," he yawned, holding his backpack over his shoulder. Hinata looked between the two boys before retreating into the classroom without as much as a goodbye. "Don't look so down. It takes her a while to warm up to people."

"Me too, but you don't see me having an epileptic seizure when I see a new face," he commented dryly.

"Everyone is different," Shikamaru stated with a shrug. "Do you think it'll be safe to sit by me, or are you still not in the mood for honesty?"

Naruto cracked a cynical smile which the other boy returned. "Only if you promise not to faint when I talk to you."

"So glad you could make it, Naruto."

The two boys looked up to see Neji approaching from the staircase. "Neji? You have this class too?"

"I don't think I'm going to be your main concern," he replied making the blond tilt his head in question. "Nara-san, will you be sitting with Naruto?"

"Already a step ahead of you," he affirmed with a short nod.

"Why?" he asked stiffly, already trying to assume the worst.

Neji shook his head with a small smile. "You see, Naruto, you are in a lot of advanced classes. These classes are typically only open to upperclassmen."

So that meant that juniors and seniors were the usual people he would see. That couldn't have been so bad since the only upperclassmen he really knew were...

His eyes went wide as his grip around the one strap of his book bag tightened. "No. He isn't."

"Afraid so," Neji answered with a light touch to his back. "I'll be watching so do try to be on your best behavior."

_Suddenly I'm not so sure._ "Don't look so down," Shikamaru cut into his dismal thoughts. "Don't worry about it; you can sit with me and I'll fill you in on what's going on in the class. There are still 10 minutes before it starts."

He nodded mutely. If he had known that he would see Sasuke so soon he would have thought twice about provoking him before last class. He followed Shikamaru into the classroom; his eyes frantically searched the room's neat rows of tables until they finally rested on their target. Sasuke sat at a middle row table to the right of the room, squinting at the text before him studiously. _Crap._

"Come on, Naruto," Shikamaru pushed him forward, finding that his legs were too reluctant to move on their own.

Sasuke's eyes shot to him instantly at the sound of the familiar name. Their gazes met momentarily before Neji stepped in front of Sasuke, murmuring something he couldn't hear. He followed Shikamaru to the long table that sat in the same row at the other side of the room. As he sat in the middle seat he noticed that the Hinata girl from a moment ago was sitting to his right.

"Hey there," he began, trying to keep his mind off of his mortal enemy sitting on the other side of the room. "Are you feeling any better?"

She jumped slightly before hiding her face behind her textbook. "U-umm... Yes. T-thank you."

He offered a kind smile in return. If he wanted to approach this girl at all he was going to have to walk on eggshells to do so. He wouldn't mind knowing more about her though; she was pretty cute. He set his bag on the table with a glance to the board where there were many words and equations written, and he couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Don't be discouraged," Shikamaru encouraged as he took his seat on Naruto's left, "Macroeconomics just means the study of the economy as a whole. The questions we answer are basic, but how we come up with the answers are complicated."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he muttered, "I don't know the first thing about the economy or whatever."

"I'll help you," the shy voice cut in, making the two boys stare at Hinata. With another gasp she hid behind her textbook. "That's i-if you want."

For a moment he felt relieved of that heavy pressure that had been slowly caving in on his chest. "Thank you Hinata-chan. That's very sweet of you." He looked back to Shikamaru after catching the increasing red flush across her cheeks and he couldn't help but beam once more. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

For the entire hour and a half he managed to forget that the Uchiha was in his class and spent his time getting to know Hinata and Shikamaru better. He learned that they were the only other sophomores that were in that class, so it felt more natural to gravitate towards them. But that also must have meant that they were incredibly smart while he ended up in that class by chance. _This is going to be a nightmare!_

As the bell rang they began to pack up their things, much to Naruto's disappointment. Shikamaru took a look at his schedule with mild surprise. "Well, we have history class together later. So I guess I'll see you then."

Naruto nodded, feeling more at ease. At least there was something to look forward to later. He waited at his seat while the rest of the class shuffled from the room; even Hinata passed him by with an uptight wave before she hurried after the other students. He took hold of his bag, feeling that the rest of the class had dispersed enough before a shadow was cast over him.

"Let me see your schedule," Sasuke demanded impersonally, making him feel tense once more. He had this naïve hope that he would be able to avoid the Uchiha for the rest of the day. Not wanting to start another meaningless fight he quietly handed him the unfolded paper and the dark eyes looked over it intently. "You're kidding."

Before he knew it his head came in contact with the table as he let out a dejected groan. "I have more than one class with you, don't I?"

"Three classes," he mumbled resentfully as his gaze now focused on the blond. "Including calculus next period with Kurenai-sensei."

He hit his head against the table once more for the sake of irony. "My day just got better."

"Why are you in these kinds of classes?" He questioned, unable to keep the interest from his voice.

"To make you ask questions," he grumbled as he pulled the strap around his shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a shake of his head before turning to walk out the door. Realizing that he was being left alone his hand unexpectedly reached out to grab the taller boy's sleeve. "Wait!" Sasuke looked back with a blank expression. "I'm sorry... I don't know how I ended up in these classes, I just did."

"Why did you suddenly feel the need to tell me?" He asked as he shrugged Naruto from his arm.

"I..." He swallowed any hateful remark he wished he could make. "I don't know how to get to my next class."

Sasuke's brows lifted in thought as they both fell quiet for a moment. "Follow me," he finally sighed as he continued his way out the door.

Naruto scrambled to his feet in pursuit as the dark haired boy weaved through the crowd of students expertly until they reached the math room on the third floor. He entered the classroom seeing that Neji also had this class, but he seemed too preoccupied with talking with a frighteningly pale boy with dark hair. Sasuke took a seat in an empty desk and Naruto was left standing awkwardly. He could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this class at all.

He sat at a desk closest to the door and barely received any acknowledgment from the teacher when she started class. Even when he attempted to take notes on the lecture he wasn't sure of what to make of them. When the bell had rung he was the first to sprint from the room.

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called to him as he exited the classroom.

"Fuzzy brows?" Naruto mumbled under his breath as the boy approached.

"You look like you're in a hurry," he smiled with an obligatory thumbs-up. "What class do you have next?"

"History with Iruka-sensei. You?"

"Me too!" He shouted passionately. "Let's go together!" _Thank god!_ He accepted the offer with gratitude as they met up with Shikamaru on the first floor.

The group sat together helping Naruto get up to speed with where they were in the class. For another hour and a half he felt comforted to be around remotely familiar faces, even Iruka. When the class had ended Naruto jumped up with a rejoicing cry.

"Finally!"

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru got the ecstatic blond's attention. "What are you doing now that class is over?"

"He's going to detention," Iruka interrupted as he walked up to the table. Hearing that only made Naruto slump back into his chair with a pout.

"Right," Shikamaru nodded. "Well, try and find us during dinner then?"

"You got it," Naruto said, unable to force a smile.

"Shall we get going, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked with a mocking gesture towards the door.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

A/N: Why do I update so late? XD I should not do that. I have no other words to share other than... Hoorah :D Till next time~


	7. Chapter 5 pt 2

The study room was completely empty with the word "DETENTION" written clearly across the board in front. _Yeah, because I was about to forget._ Moments later the Uchiha joined them before Iruka spoke to the both of them.

"I think you gentlemen know why you're here," he stated with a stern look. "You will be released after an hour has passed. I'll be checking in so refrain from any bloodshed while I'm gone." He gave Naruto, what seemed like, a sympathetic look before he exited the room.

The two boys took their seats in a dreary silence before letting out a collective sigh. Naruto leaned back in his chair while Sasuke remained perfectly still. It was easy to forget that they had gotten into a fight just a couple days ago. He glanced at the raven who had his eyes closed, probably imagining that he was anywhere but detention. Then, there was a sudden pang of guilt... It was actually his fault that they had ended up here. If he had been more patient and levelheaded the whole thing probably could have been avoided.

_But do I really have to apologize to him?_ What did he actually owe the Uchiha for? Murderous glares and tedious arguments? He shook his head when he realized that it wasn't all Sasuke's responsibility. He had been the one to instigate action from the junior that left him with no other choice but to retaliate. He closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply through his nose. If he didn't do it now he would never be able to bring himself to do it.

"I'm sorry," he felt his voice echo before he realized that Sasuke had said it at the exact same time. "Wait... Why are you sorry?" He was completely taken aback that the dark haired boy may have been thinking the same thing.

"That I let us get into this mess," he grumbled lowly, his eyes now fixated on the board that further reminded him of their punishment. "You acted out of anger, but I was the one who responded to it. If I had done nothing it probably would have ended there." His voice was strained as if he was trying to force himself to speak.

For a moment the blond was at a complete loss for words as he stared at the older boy in bemusement. Even this asshole could bring himself to be the better person? Maybe he was mature for his age. When he thought about it, if Sasuke would have done nothing after he shoved him that would have only made him feel like a jackass, which wasn't a pleasant outcome either.

He shook his head, looking down at the bare desk. "I can't help myself when you attack me like that. I'm usually not like this..."

"Neither am I," he added, still refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. He had known that to be true, however. Neji had mentioned that the Sasuke that everyone else was used to was a calm and collected model student who did everything with a sense of self-respect and poise. Why did he see someone that was so different from that? "I'm not sure why I let myself get so carried away."

_Now he's making me feel bad!_ The last thing he wanted was to feel as if he owed something to him. Why couldn't he just accept the apology and be done with it? "I'm not sure either."

A tense silence befell the two as Naruto considered what he should say next. Only when those black eyes finally agreed to meet his did he notice that he had been staring at Sasuke almost the entire time. His eyes darted to his left and stared out the window, feeling his ears get really hot. "Anyways, I guess it doesn't really matter since we ended up here anyways." There was an affirmative grunt from the other boy as they sat awkwardly. Maybe that wasn't enough to make up for how considerate the Uchiha was being now. "And thanks... I guess... For showing me where calculus was." Sasuke didn't reply, only leaned forward onto his hands with his eyes closed once again. This made it easier to look at him without feeling embarrassed by meeting his gaze. "So, what now?"

"I suppose we sit in silence for 50 more minutes," the raven mumbled in reply.

Naruto frowned as he looked out the window again. "It looks like some people are still attending class, but school gets out so early."

"It only gets out early for those who take an early class. For those who get out early we can either call it a day or participate in extracurricular activities; they last until 6."

"Are you in any clubs?"

"A few," he answered without hesitation. A weird shudder ran up his back as their conversation carried on with a strange sense of civility, something he didn't believe was possible.

"I see," his voice trailed off while he fidgeted with his fingers. "So, what are you studying for here?"

Black eyes locked into another stare with blue thoughtfully. Every time he met eyes with him Naruto felt as if all words were lost in his throat. He was so beautiful and at the same time his eyes were entrancing as if to keep him there. "What do you think?"

He managed a shrug. "I hear that a lot of people are here to inherit their own companies and this school caters to those students."

"I guess that's partly true," he heard Sasuke mutter as if to himself, so he did not question any further. What more could there be to inheriting an entire company? Did he really come from that kind of family? "Now that you are here, what do you plan on doing?"

The blond tore his gaze away from the raven's to put his head to his desk. "I'm trying not to think about it because when I do, nothing comes to mind." Why was he telling him this? This was the guy that reset his alarm clock this morning and has done nothing but insult and argue with him, right?

For a while nothing more was said, but the silence was not as tense as before. He could feel the other boy's eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look up from his desk. Even though they had gotten their apologies out of the way there was a strange feeling that was still lingering in the air.

"Why don't you wear your glasses in school?" He finally asked, gathering the courage to look back at the Uchiha. "You looked like you were straining your eyes."

"Are you saying that you care?" He inquired with a smirk.

There it was again! That weird falling sensation that was usually accompanied by a surging heat in his stomach. "N-no!" he shot back insistently. "It was just an observation. When you squint so much that your eyes are almost closed I think anyone would notice!" He turned in his seat as he crossed his arms angrily. It's not like he cared anyways.

"They are for studying purposes only, I told you that," he replied coolly. "I forgot that you were hard of hearing... Baka."

He knew that he should have been mad at the name-calling but, oddly enough, he wasn't. He looked back at Sasuke who seemed more at ease while leaning back in his seat as well. "So, what kind of company do you have?"

Discontent flickered across his features as his eyes retreated to the floor. "Global technology."

"So, you work with computers and stuff?" He questioned, trying to imagine what that could entail.

Sasuke stared at him perplexedly. "ITATech," he dropped the name casually, his eyes studying the blond's reaction.

His eyes immediately shot open at the sound of the familiar name. It was the biggest technology corporation out there and even someone like him knew it. They did anything from microprocessors to integrated circuits and were always making the newest and fastest technology up to date. "N-no way..." No wonder the others only saw a model student who never lost his self-control; he wasn't allowed to lose it! He probably had eyes watching him all the time to see if he would do anything to ruin his good name.

He thought over the past two days with this boy and couldn't help but frown. It was also no wonder he had a gaggle of girls follow him almost everywhere he goes. To if they ever managed to get him as a boyfriend they would be set for life. It's not like that affected him. _That's kind of... sad._ Sasuke raised a brow suspiciously as Naruto continued to stare with a distressing expression. "What?"

"It must be lonely," he found himself muttering involuntarily. The look he received made him cover his mouth immediately before burying his face in his arm. _That was completely uncalled for._

The sudden opening of the door made the two boys jump as Iruka gave a mocking round of applause. "Congratulations gentlemen, you survived your first, and hopefully your only, detention! You are dismissed."

Naruto kept his gaze from trailing back over to Sasuke as he nodded to his teacher in reply. They gathered their bags and followed Iruka out the door before making their way without a sound towards the dorms. For a while they trudged along the path wordlessly, making Naruto feel more unnerved.

"I'm not sure what that even means." The random statement was almost off-putting but he wasn't about to waste a topic for conversation while there was still a ways to walk.

"Being lonely?" He stared up at the sky as he thought over about what he had meant by it. "Being lonely is a sad feeling when you are without someone, right?"

The older boy merely shrugged as he stared down the path. "What if no one has ever been around long enough for you to know the pain of being without them?"

Naruto halted almost immediately, staring at Sasuke with a newfound sadness. Could they really have been the same in that sense? Did he know the emptiness of a life without a friend in the world? Sasuke stopped after a few more steps and looked back at the boy with an unreadable expression. He searched those black eyes for some answer, some clue as to what he may have been thinking, and somehow found a faint melancholy buried deep within those voids. "I guess I wouldn't be able to answer the question either."

Sasuke stood still as it seemed it was Naruto's turn to be studied. The silence continued and he began to think that he was actually zoning out. And then he heard it. It was stifled and faint at first until he burst out into laughter. The blond was unsure of how to react to the sudden display of emotion that he never thought he'd witness from the Uchiha.

"I just can't tell with you," he managed as his laughter quickly ceased. "I can't tell if you are secretly brilliant or just complicatedly simpleminded."

He pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're smart enough you can figure it out," he said as he continued walking before adding, "Baka."

He furrowed his brows as he continued his pace behind him. "You know, for a rich guy, you're actually kind of an ass."

And, for some reason, he didn't mind. He trailed behind Sasuke with a small hint of a smile as they made their way back to the room. There was progress made today, in detention no less. Maybe things were going to start looking up for him. Though it had a disastrous start he managed to survive his first day and make a few good acquaintances along the way.

His thoughts were interrupted as he distractedly wandered straight into Sasuke who had completely stopped in the doorway. "Hey! What gives?" He grumbled while rubbing his nose.

"Is that your new roommate?" A smooth voice inquired from within the room, and it didn't belong to Sasuke.

He leaned to the side to get a good view of the speaker only to have his jaw drop. A young man, no older than 25, stood at the center of the room. He had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and frighteningly black eyes. And he was breathtaking. Naruto stood frozen and wordless in the next aching moments, hoping that someone would break the silence. Why was such a man standing so dispassionately in their dorm room in the first place?

"Niisan," Sasuke snapped bitterly, his fists clenching at his sides. "What are you doing here?" They were brothers? Though it came as a shock the idea was not completely unbelievable.

"I'll be asking the questions," the man commented, his tone remained self-righteous. "Where were you just now?"

He held his breath as his eyes darted over to Sasuke, whose expression was becoming more livid by the second. "Nowhere."

"I didn't come all the way down here to converse with a liar," the man spoke so fluidly that Naruto found himself captivated by every word. "You." The man's eyes met his and every muscle in his body became tense. These eyes were different from Sasuke's. They were truly ruthless and unfeeling, as if they could pierce through anything. "Were you the one who put my little brother in detention?"

_I definitely don't like where this is going!_ He opened his mouth to speak but found that any words he wanted to say halted at his tongue. Being under that hawk-like gaze was too daunting to bear.

"Itachi," Sasuke spat as he approached Naruto slowly.

"He is quite striking," Itachi stated musingly as he reached a hand out to touch the younger boy's face gingerly, and all he could do in response was hold his breath.

This was a significant company figure, wasn't it? This man wasn't by any means average and yet he took the time to notice someone like Naruto? His heart began to pound so furiously that his head felt as if it was spinning due to the older brother's mild touch.

"What's your name?" He asked so peacefully it was almost hypnotizing.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he mumbled clumsily as Itachi took a firm hold of his chin.

"Let go of him," Sasuke's demand bit more sharply, almost snapping Naruto from his trance.

"Naruto-kun, could you please excuse us for a moment?" the young man ordered gently though his expression suggested anything but good intentions.

He swallowed hard trying to shake the dizziness from his head as he staggered back. There was no way he could handle being near that man any longer. Without another sound or gesture of farewell he turned down the hallway and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear lord my head hurts XD I don't know when the next update will be since I have finals this week, but I imagine it will be soon. Till next time~


	8. Chapter 6

His stomach lurched forward as everything spiraled in his vision. Two bodies tumbled down the stairway painfully with injured shouts before Naruto finally hit a wall with another yelp. The second boy came crashing down into the blond's side, forcing all the air from his lungs with another agonized cry.

"Fucking hell Naruto!" Kiba coughed as he rolled to his side to give them some space to breathe. "Where's the... damn fire?"

Naruto choked pathetically while clutching his sides. Even though he was sure that they had stopped falling the world around him refused to cease moving under him. His eyes wandered around in a stunned panic before focusing in on a more composed Kiba as he knelt down next to him. "Whoa... You don't look so hot."

"You flatter me," he managed to wheeze with another gasp for air.

"No, I mean it. Your head is bleeding," he retorted before another coughing fit. "I'm going to go get help."

It was annoying. Even though he was still fighting desperately to catch his breath and there was a splitting pain in his head, he could not shake the feeling of Itachi's hand against his face. This was the kind of feeling he was trying to run away from but even in the midst of injuring himself and his classmate the feeling still remained. The encounter was so disturbing he didn't even bother to look where he was going before he collided with Kiba at the top of the stairway.

Nausea began to make his stomach clench as he forced down the urge to puke. Black circles appeared in his vision and grew rapidly the more he tried to shake them away. Kiba said something else, but it sounded too distorted for him to make any sense of it. That was the last thing he remembered before he let himself fall into a deep state of unconsciousness.

"What... doing?"

"Wait... think... waking..."

Naruto couldn't help but wince as he tried to force his eyes open. He could feel a soft pillow under his head and a comforter covering most of his body.

"Naruto?" the sound rang painfully in his ears for a moment before his eyes focused in on Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

It appeared as if he was still in a dorm room because everything around him looked like a part of a small apartment.

"Where..."

"My room," Neji answered as he put a hand gingerly to Naruto's forehead. "Be still. I'll go get you some water."

He nodded feebly, looking at the two other boys. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Kiba replied as he crossed his arms. "I was about to go downstairs when I hear someone running and when I turn around_ you_ crash into me and the rest is history."

"I'm sorry," he said croakily. He hadn't been in his right mind at all.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed. "What were you running for anyways?"

"Or from," Shikamaru added thoughtfully.

_Stop being observant_. "I don't remember."

"Well, at least the cut on your head wasn't serious," he shrugged sympathetically. "But I still can't believe that Neji carried you all the way back up here."

"He... did?" The blond felt his face flush momentarily as the dark-haired boy returned with a glass of water.

"Drink it," he ordered softly. "When was the last time you ate?"

As Naruto sat up to take the glass he felt a familiar spinning sensation resurface and he fell back onto the bed with a groan. "Uhnn..."

"Too long," Neji answered sternly as he set the glass on a nightstand. "Would you gentlemen be so kind?"

"You got it boss!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran for the door; Shikamaru followed in slow pursuit.

"So," Neji began as the door shut. "What happened?"

He was too weak to look anywhere else but his eyes. They stared at him patiently but there was something so demanding about them that he knew he couldn't lie.

"I... I didn't know what else to do... There was a man..."

"Uchiha Itachi," he stated with an affirmative nod. "Here to find out how his little brother ended up in detention. I just wonder how word got to him so quickly."

He flinched inwardly knowing that it was most likely his entire fault. First, he started the fight that got them in detention, and then he practically announced it in front of their peers before class. If people really did pay that much attention to Sasuke's affairs then it wasn't surprising how fast word got around. _I feel like a jackass._

"Let's try to avoid Sasuke from now on." Neji's voice remained tranquil and was soothing to the slight ringing that still lingered.

"You know," he began hoarsely; "I'm finding that to be easier said than done." A cold hand was put to his forehead once again and his breath caught in his throat. There was a strange feeling he got whenever the Hyuuga got so close that left him feeling flustered. "Thank you for bringing me up here," he said as he turned his head to look at the glass, "You really didn't have to."

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave you there to bleed all over the stairs now could I?"

"You could have called the nurse."

"Your condition was treatable," he argued lightly as he sat on the bed.

"Was it now?" he snapped broodingly. Did this guy ever do anything that wasn't out of necessity?

"What do you want me to say, Naruto?" he asked seeming taken aback. "Why do my answers never seem to suffice with you?"

He must have looked ridiculous. What _did_ he want Neji to say? What was he expecting? All he had done up to that point was be helpful and yet Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment.

He covered his face with his hands, feeling his skin become hotter as the silence grew. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm acting this way..." he groaned with a rub of his eyes. "I really am grateful for all your help..."

"It sure seems that way," Neji retorted skeptically.

"No! Don't do this to me right now!" He gave a frustrated shout as he threw his head back into the pillow.

"What _I'm_ doing to _you_?" The question was rhetorical but stung nonetheless. Why was this turning more and more into a heated argument? This wasn't what he wanted; he was not entirely sure of what he wanted anyways.

"No! I just..." Naruto shut his eyes tightly, trying to force the words from his thoughts. "I hate feeling like I burden you all the time!"

"You don't!" The flare of temper was so abrupt it made the blond jump slightly with wide eyes. The Hyuuga pursed his lips together tightly seeming unsure of how to explain the sudden outburst. "I need some air. Excuse me." Without any further comments, he excused himself from the room.

_What was that?_ He let out a shaky breath to calm his heart from pounding so heavily. He didn't think that Neji even had the capacity to yell at him. Did he really not bother him as much as Naruto thought he did? He sat in a lonely silence for a few moments more unsure of how to react to what had just happened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kiba exclaimed as he burst into the room disruptively, waving a sandwich in the air. "We come bearing that which your heart desires!" He announced theatrically. _A one way ticket out of here?_

"Your face is awfully red, Naruto," Shikamaru commented almost slyly. "Do you have a fever?"

"For me?" Naruto exclaimed as he snatched the sandwich from Kiba's hand. "You shouldn't have!" Before Shikamaru could pose another awkward question that he didn't want to answer he took a bite.

"Eat up, dude," Kiba encouraged with a rough slap to his back, making the blond choke. "I can't have you dying all over the place."

Before he had enough time to reply an abrupt knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Kiba looked around for Neji but the door had opened before he could respond.

"Where is he?" Sasuke spat venomously before his eyes rested on the sophomore.

_Oh god..._

"Sasuke?" Kiba looked between the two boys in incomprehension. "Who are you looking for?"

"Was screwing everything else up not enough for you?" the Uchiha spat, ignoring the confused underclassman. "You had to fall down the stairs too? Are you a moron?"

"Who asked you?" Naruto found himself snapping back just as resentfully after a hard swallow. "How did you find that out anyways?"

"Please take him, but let him rest," Neji requested as he reappeared through the open door.

Naruto shifted his position and swung his legs out from the comforter to sit at the edge of the bed. "Neji?"

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered harshly as he took hold of his wrists forcefully.

"Wha—Wait!" he yelped as he looked back at his classmates with no time to tell them goodbye.

Without heed to any other protests Sasuke dragged the blond back to the room before he managed to tear away from the iron grip. Thankfully, it seemed that Itachi was already gone. "What the hell? I don't need your damn help!"

"Shut up and lay down; you're already wobbling."

"Where, genius? My bed doesn't have anything on it?" He yelled while trying to maintain his balance. Sasuke's apparent anger was easily rubbing off on him, though it felt troubling to revert back to this behavior.

"Look with your eyes, baka," the raven retorted with a sharp gesture to their left. When he looked he saw that there were actually sheets, a comforter, and two pillows set up on his bed already. _Oops..._

"Where did that come from?" He couldn't help but sound offended.

"You're _really_ trying to be mad at me for that?" Sasuke crossed his arms scornfully.

"I don't..." His voice trailed off into nothingness as his thoughts became too clouded to focus. He fell forward into the other boy's chest with an almost inaudible groan. The arguing must have overexerted him at some point because he felt too dizzy and too weak to even breathe.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist and held him steadily for a moment so he could regain his composure. "I told you to lie down; it seems even the simple task of standing has become too much for you to handle."

As much as he would have loved to punch the Uchiha in the face, the wooziness was too prevalent to focus on anything other than breathing and standing still. The anger was beginning to fade fast as he clutched onto his shoulders with a wave of nausea. _Yeah, throw up on the guy. That will make everything all better._

Suddenly, the world tilted as he felt his legs being swept from under him and being pulled into Sasuke's arms. "W-what are you doing?" He managed to cry out in surprise as he was quick to put his arms around his neck.

"I'm not about to stand there all day waiting for you to feel better," came the offhanded reply as he walked across the room with ease.

"Put me down! Now!"

"Fine." Without any other signal or warning, Sasuke let Naruto drop the short distance from his arms and onto the bed.

He let out an alarmed cry as he grasped the sheets between his fingers to try and find stability. His head began to throb painfully and he shut his eyes to try and ease the pain. "No more help from you. Ever."

"Doctor's orders," Sasuke countered as he adjusted the pillow beneath his head. Great. That was something that was sure to make him feel so much better, having more people being ordered to look after him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he grunted miserably as he opened his eyes narrowly at Sasuke. Nothing seemed to change about the cold exterior of his eyes that always held a look of contempt for anything they came in contact with, and that was, for some reason, disappointing.

What happened to the Sasuke he had been talking to during detention? At least when he looked into those eyes during that time it didn't feel as if he was talking to the embodiment of indifference. Just a while ago he had put his anger aside to be the better person and even tried to vaguely understand Naruto's feelings. He had learned more about him in that small amount of time than he was able to get from all the stupid fighting and cruel words that did well to drive him away.

"Get some rest. Maybe after you sleep you'll wake up knowing how to properly thank somebody," he muttered coldly.

Those damn black circles again. They were small but now there were more of them creeping in at the corners of his blurred vision. His hand reached out, grabbing onto his roommate's sleeve gently. "Wait! I think I'm going to pass out."

"Wasn't that the point?"

"Just wait here, please," he pleaded hurriedly, trying to blink the darkness away but to no avail.

"Why?"

"I just... Need to know I'm not alone right now." It was probably due to anxiety that he disclosed that kind of information. Normally, he would have thought of a clever lie to disguise that kind of motive, but he was much too exhausted to care.

There was a murmur, the soft sound of Sasuke's voice. It wasn't harsh like before, almost like a whisper, but it was soothing. He exhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves before darkness swallowed his vision.

.


	9. Chapter 7

The buzzing continued ceaselessly making tired blue eyes open in instantaneous rage. There was going to be no such thing as a pleasant morning for him, was there? He sat up immediately glaring back at the clock that flashed the time 6:50AM.

"AGAIN?"He shouted as he threw the clock across the room, hearing the satisfying sound of something breaking.

"You were letting it go off for quite a while, but I didn't think you'd get _that_ mad at it." His eyes darted to the kitchen where he saw Sasuke leaning against a counter with an amused expression.

"What are you doing here?" he stumbled over his words in an attempt to force coherent thought upon just waking up.

Sasuke stared at him, puzzled, as if he should have automatically known the answer to that. "I'm waiting for you to get up."

"Why?" he couldn't keep the blatant disbelief from his voice.

Sasuke recovered his cruel expression with a snarl, "Don't sound so grateful. I let you get more rest and you act as if I shot your family."

Naruto couldn't help but chortle cynically. He would first need a family for him to shoot. Sasuke raised a brow at the blond in confusion before Naruto was able to regain his self-control. "It's funny. You expect me to believe that you stayed here and missed your first class for me?"

"Your point?"

Oh god he was serious? Sasuke had missed a class, the cause of their fight in the beginning, to make sure he was okay? Naruto shook his head vigorously, feeling a faint dizzy sensation the more he thought about it. "Oh..."

"You're not good with 'thank you' are you?"

He ran his hand over his forehead feeling only a dull pain as it came in contact with the small abrasion. He closed his eyes trying to recall as much as he could of yesterday.

Classes... Detention... Sasuke... Itachi... Stairs... Neji...

"_I just... Need to know I'm not alone right now."_

He couldn't suppress a embarrassed gasp as his face became more flushed. He did say that, didn't he? In a moment of weakness where he hadn't even been himself he said something a bit too honest for his liking.

"S-sorry," he stammered clumsily as he stood from the bed. "I'm just a little confused."

"I suppose that's appropriate," Sasuke mused as he walked to him with a glass of orange juice. "Drink it. It's not breakfast, but at least it's something."

He grasped the cup with both hands, looking at it suspiciously. "Thanks," he mumbled before chugging it down.

"You're welcome," Sasuke replied with a sly smile.

Naruto took in a gulp before handing the glass back. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"To make you ask questions," he taunted before walking back to the kitchen.

He couldn't stop the redness that crept against his cheeks as he clenched his fists. "Stop using my comebacks against me!"

"I'm simply giving them back to you," the raven said almost mischievously. "Get ready, I won't wait all day."

"Yes your highness."

It was only his second day of school, but he never imagined that Sasuke would be walking with him to class. He fidgeted uncertainly with the strap of his bag as he tried desperately to think of something to say.

Sasuke seemed much calmer than yesterday when he had dragged Naruto from Neji's room. Maybe it was something that Itachi did to make him so uptight. Thinking it over, he had been completely stunned in the presence of the older brother; he didn't want to imagine what it was like to actually converse with him.

He glanced at Sasuke who was staring down at the ground morosely. Fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet as they trudged along to offer small breaks in the silence. Clouds began forming in the distant sky and he remained fixated on them as he thought of what he could say.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, ignoring the fact that Sasuke turned to look at him. It was easier to focus that way. "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"Well, I did," he commented with an annoyed sigh. "At least he's gone now."

"Itachi?" this earned a nod, "Why would he trouble himself by coming here over something like detention?"

"I honestly don't think you could understand," he replied with a depressing tone, making Naruto turn to meet his gaze. "When you're head of a corporation your image becomes everything. The people around you become a part of that image as well, whether they like it or not."

Did he say head of a corporation? Itachi? "No way! He couldn't be a day over 25!"

"He's 24," Sasuke corrected, "And he's more than capable of running it himself."

"Y-yeah, I don't doubt that." His words stuttered into one another as he tried to form another question. Something just didn't sit well with that scenario. "But wouldn't your parents be the ones to handle that kind of responsibility?"

His dark brows twitched as his lips curved into a thin line. There was something so painful and miserable about that look that was, at the same time, recognizable. The silence had become more uncomfortable than any other they had let themselves fall into. He did have parents... Right? Naruto studied the Uchiha's features as they became more grim, losing any kindness he had gained during their walk. _Oh god he doesn't, does he?_

"Sasuke..." He croaked uneasily, unable to tear his eyes away from him. Before, he would have never been able to tell, but he could see it so clearly now. There was a pain that stretched beyond his years that tarnished any gentle means of grace and compassion... They had something in common. "I—"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's familiar call cut him short as it drew his attention to the gate. She waved to him animatedly before freezing altogether as her eyes rested on Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted weakly though he managed to force a smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled in battlement as the Uchiha passed her with a brief nod.

Naruto stopped at her side, watching Sasuke disappear into the main building with a frown. It was nice to know that he would be deliberately ignored if the raven was ever in the vicinity.

"Are you two... friends now?" She asked.

"No!" What gave you that idea?" he exclaimed defensively. At this point it would have been wrong to call them enemies, but was he really comfortable enough to label it as a friendship?

"You both should have early classes so why are you both late?" she persisted.

"B-because our alarm went off late," he answered agitatedly.

"You two are roommates?" She gasped with wide eyes. "Naruto! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that it was your business," he spat, much to his surprise. Something about this conversation was putting off his mood quickly.

"You think you'd mention it after the trouble you guys have been in."

There was an increasingly uncomfortable ache at his chest as she snapped at him more tirelessly. If there was anyone he wanted to feel secure around, it was Sakura, but that would be difficult if she kept asking him things he didn't want to answer. "Can we please talk about something else?" he pleaded as he felt his head begin to throb.

"NAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOO!"

"AHH!" He leaped from his seat as Gai shouted from behind him.

"Thank you for volunteering~" He grinned almost evilly as he gestured towards the small stage at the front of the room. "You will be first in our warm up today!"

"That's not even fair," he hissed to his group members who tried to stifle their laughter. He made his way to the front of the class looking out at his classmates with trembling knees he was sure they could see.

"This game is called One-Liners," Gai announced which made everyone being to grin. _Fuck._ "You will be given a scenario and act upon that using only one line of dialogue."

"Sounds simple," he lied as Gai pointed to Sakura to start.

"Worst Christmas gift ever," she called out.

He frowned. He would have given anything to even _have_ a Christmas, what would there be to complain about? Stupid brats. He had no experience with this kind of scenario that would help him think of something. But that's when he realized something interesting; he was in a theater class. He didn't have to be himself when it came to stuff like this, did he?

With renewed confidence he fell to his knees and tore away at the invisible wrapping paper with as much excitement as he imagined he'd have if he had a real one. He opened the imaginary box just to freeze up with a revolted frown.

"W-was it... supposed to be a puppy?" he croaked fearfully and the class erupted into a series of snickers and horrified gasps before they became a collective laughter.

"Wonderful Naruto!" Gai shouted with applause. "Take a seat. Who's next?"

"Looks like you're better on the stage than you gave yourself credit for," Le complimented.

"I still don't know if I'm supposed to be horrified, or if I should just laugh. I'm torn," Tenten added with a teasing wink.

"You should do improv at the Konoha Ball," Kiba snickered and Naruto gave him a playful shove.

When class ended, Naruto was quick to dart for the door, hoping to avoid any more needless questions from Sakura. He had cut her off before but she still looked as if she had many more things to ask him about. Though she didn't directly act like one he was beginning to expect that she was a closet Sasuke fan girl.

"Dude! Wait the hell up!"

"Kiba?"

The brunette caught up to him at the side exit of the building with a pant. "Why didn't you tell me you were roommates with Sasuke?"

_I should sprint next time._ What was it with people thinking that it was any of their concern? "I didn't know that it was that big of a deal," he muttered as he turned on his heels to walk to the second building.

"No kidding!" he laughed with a hard slap to his back that sent the world spinning for a moment. "I feel for ya. It must be hard to sit in silence all day."

_God I wish._ "Yeah," he said dismissively as he quickened his pace as they entered the building, but Kiba remained vigilant.

"So, how do you like the school so far?"

"Honestly," He sighed as he halted on the second step up the staircase, "the bad is kind of outweighing the good."

"Find a girlfriend," Kiba suggested with a shrug. "That'll distract you. Works for me."

"Fine words of wisdom indeed," he said mockingly as he jogged his way up the steps.

"You are a smartass, you know that?"

"And proud of it!" he called back,

"Find me at dinner if you're not too busy dying!" Kiba's shout was clear but still faded.

He turned around to retort but was cut short as someone staggered into him, making them drop their books.

"Hinata-chan?" he gasped as he immediately dropped to his knees to pick up the books. "I'm so sorry!"

Her face was already flushed red out of alarm and slight mortification as she looked like she was fighting for the right words to say. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Although he should have felt more flustered about knocking her things over, he felt a sense of relief and comfort when he saw her that was quick to overtake the feelings of dread from earlier. He gathered all the books in his arms and offered an apologetic smile. "Wanna walk to class together?"

"B-but!" She looked around frantically while twiddling her fingers nervously. "I—You... umm..."

_Even when she's having a spaz attack she looks really cute. _He couldn't help but chuckle as he beckoned her to follow. "Come on."

"Okay..." she whispered, defeated by her own indecision.

"How are you today?" he asked, feeling re-energized.

"Fine," she squeaked softly. "And you, Naruto-kun?"

He thought over the discomfort that had happened so far and how hopeful he had felt when he saw her. "Better."

Her face became bright red as they stopped in front of the door. He couldn't hide a pleased smile as he scratched the back of his head. "So, I was wondering," her face seemed to light up as he spoke, "if you'd... like to study together... or whatever."

"With y-y-you?" Her voice involuntarily seemed to reach a higher octave before her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"That's the idea," he replied slowly, watching her carefully to ensure that she wasn't about to faint. For some reason he couldn't shake Kiba's suggestion from his ears. "I'd really like to get to know you."

She remained silent for a moment, unable to look away from his honest stare as he waited for her reply. "I... I would really like to get to know you too." He strained to hear her once again but what she said was perfectly clear.

He could not help but beam at her and she gave a small smile of delight as well. "Awesome! I was thinking we could meet—"

"Hinata, so good to see you," a dark voice stated from behind him.

Naruto jumped away, startled, to see Sasuke leaning against the side of the door with a bored stare to the small girl. "Sasuke?"

"How are you doing today?" He asked her, completely ignoring the blond's confusion.

Hinata seemed to choke on her words as her eyes darted anxiously between the two boys and her body began to tremble visibly. "F-fine... Sasuke... kun..." She croaked in panic before she tore her books away from Naruto and ran into the classroom.

_What just happened?_ Naruto stood for a moment in utter confusion as Sasuke shifted his gaze to look at him triumphantly. "You might want to get in here. Class is about to start." He paused as an evident smirk began to play across his lips before he added. "Baka."

The bell rang loudly but was not enough to snap Naruto out of his moment of shock. He had been making such good progress and even got Hinata to talk to him more before that jackass came in haphazardly and ruined it! He didn't know that the Uchiha knew who Hinata was since he didn't even acknowledge her yesterday so why did he feel the need to butt in?

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_


	10. Chapter 8

It was hopeless. No matter what he did he could not get Hinata to even spare him a brief glance. When he asked for help she just hid behind her book or pretended that she was too engrossed in her notes to notice him. By the time class had ended he had already buried his face in his arms in defeat. If Sasuke hadn't just waltzed in and scared her away he would have had something nice going for him. That prick!

"Naruto, class is over," Shikamaru interrupted his troubled thoughts with a light pat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Quite the opposite," he hissed with a glare towards the Uchiha who walked past their table without so much as a fleeting glimpse to him or Hinata. What was he hoping to accomplish? "I swear if I get the chance I'm going to kick him in the teeth."

"How oddly specific," Shikamaru mused as he waved to Hinata who hastily gathered her things and shuffled along with all the other students. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I have calc next class," he grumbled miserably, remembering that Sasuke was in that class too.

"That's not what I asked."

"You mean ditch?" he inquired warily as he put his notes away. "It's only my second day."

"I don't hear a no," his classmate smirked as he leaned against the table. "Come on, it's not like you really want to go in there and learn about derivatives of nonlinear functions."

"Come again?"

"Exactly. Follow me." The blond looked around uncertainly as they made their way down the steps instead of him going to the third floor to his math class. _Should I really be doing this? I haven't even known Shikamaru for that long._ "So, what's on your mind?"

They stepped outside to see that not many students were out since class was about to start. Instead of walking on the designated path to the main building Shikamaru led him around back and into the uneven terrain of the woods behind the campus. Naruto thought about the question hesitantly as they weaved through the thin trail between the massive Ashe trees and scattered pine.

"I got Hinata to agree to get together for a study session with me," he explained with a lax smile.

"That was quick," Shikamaru commented, "it usually takes her longer to warm up to anyone."

"It was going well until Sasuke randomly popped in and fucked everything up," he added sulkily with a scowl.

"Pardon?" Shikamaru chuckled as if it were some kind of joke.

"I was about to set up a date when Sasuke showed up out of nowhere and started talking to Hinata, and she took her shit and booked it." The thought of it alone was enough to make him want to go to his math class and punch the Uchiha.

"Wow," Shikamaru said with a knowing smile, "sounds like you got cock-blocked big time."

He shook his head to dismiss the thought but the more he mulled it over the more true it sounded. Sasuke ruined something that he had no business interrupting in the first place. "I did... Didn't I?"

"Afraid so," Shikamaru laughed as he leaned against the trunk of a tree while digging through his bag. "Here, eat this."

Naruto caught the red apple that was tossed his way before sitting at the base of another tree. "Thanks. Why are you doing this for me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It looked like you could use someone to talk to. You seemed to be in good spirits until you had a freak out and fell down the stairs."

He could feel the heat against his face again. Maybe Neji and Sakura were right. It couldn't hurt to put his faith in someone, right? "Well, to be honest I met Sasuke's brother after we got back from detention..." he mumbled before taking a bite of the apple, enjoying the sweet juices against his tongue.

"Yikes," Shikamaru winced in sympathy. "That couldn't have been pleasant. He can be a bit intimidating when you first meet him."

"Just a tad," Naruto added derisively. "I didn't know what to do. My mind wanted to be anywhere but there and my legs kind of moved on their own."

"Okay. So what happened at Neji's?"

_You tell me._ "What do you mean?"

"When we got back, you were by yourself and you seemed a bit flustered, not to mention Neji seemed perturbed when he got back with Sasuke."

"I wish I knew," he muttered as he stared down at the half eaten fruit. "I guess I was being a bit difficult to handle, but only because I hate feeling like I'm bothering him because he has to watch after me. He's a really interesting guy I just wish..."

"That he did that stuff because he wanted to?"

His eyes went wide as he looked up to Shikamaru who retained a tranquil expression. That was a really blunt way to put it but it didn't sound wrong. "I... I guess so..."

"Sounds like you like him."

"What?" He choked on a small piece of apple and began to cough desperately. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not here to judge; I'm just stating what it seems like," the other boy shrugged again, seeming truly indifferent about the matter.

When he thought about it, he did feel different when he was around Neji. He always felt like he was getting hotter when he was around, especially when the boy got so close to him. Anyone with eyes could tell that Neji was attractive, but he was also intelligent and though he tried to make it seem like he was unconcerned there were subtle hints that told Naruto that he was a truly compassionate person. How did Shikamaru notice this before he did?

"Maybe I do... I don't know," his voice trailed off nervously as he hoped that the other boy would change the subject.

"It doesn't mean you're gay, if that's what bothers you." Naruto frowned at the mention. It's not that he rejected the idea; he just didn't like the thought of being labeled like that. "The fact that you attempted to make a move on Hinata is proof enough of that."

"Which brings me back to the thought of hating Sasuke," he grumbled with another bite in an attempt to shift the subject from his sexuality.

"Do you really?" Shikamaru raised a brow, a task which only he could make seem tiresome. "Sometimes it doesn't look like you guys are fighting at all. I heard he was walking with you to class this morning. _Late._"

"Fuck him!" He spat harshly though his classmate was not convinced by his attempt at spite. "What?"

"You don't help yourself if you don't actually think over what you feel," Shikamaru explained with a yawn as he positioned himself more comfortably against the trunk.

Naruto bit his lip as he exhaled deeply through his nose. He thought about their very first encounter and how they talked to each other earlier this morning. There was no doubt that there had been a drastic change in the way they talked to each other, but it was not enough to ignore the fact that they still got on each others' nerves.

"He is pretentious, but everybody loves him while he could care less about their feelings. There is very little that exists in his world that doesn't revolve around his own motives. He's an asshole at times and he pisses me off, but when I start to think that he might not be that bad of a guy, he does shit like _that_ to make me hate him all over again." 'That' was referring to the apparent cock block that had taken place before macroeconomics.

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully as he looked up through the tree branches. "That sounds a lot more like it. Do you feel better?"

Now that he thought about it, it actually felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Y-yeah... How did you do that?"

The other boy smiled faintly with another yawn, "I told you, you looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"Thanks doc, what do I owe you?" He joked, trying to lighten to mood now that he felt a lot better.

"Don't ever hesitate to talk to me," he stated and the two boys smiled at each other.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

The sudden voice made them jump, and Naruto dropped his apple. A boy, about the same height as Naruto, emerged from behind a tree with a smile that held nothing but apathy. Naruto noticed him as the freakishly pale boy that Neji was talking to in calc the other day.

"Sai?" Shikamaru inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurenai-sensei and Neji were wondering where Naruto had disappeared to, and I offered to help track him down."

_Fuck._ He had forgotten that Neji was also in his math class; of course he would notice that he was gone. Why did he never think these things through?

"I'm so relieved to know that you're okay, Naruto," Sai said, feigning relief expertly, though Naruto was not deceived. Who the hell was this prick? "If you are feeling well enough, would you like to accompany me back to the classroom?"

Something about this guy was unsettling. Though his actions, at a glance, would seem genuine there was a slight undertone that negated all of that smiling. "Sure..." He muttered guiltily as he stood and the two boys followed close behind him.

The bell had rung as soon as they arrived back at the classroom, and Kurenai seemed anything but pleased.

"Ditching on your second day, Naruto?" She scolded. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"N-no sensei," he whispered as he bowed his head in shame.

The class exited the room slowly, taking in the sight of Naruto being lectured by the teacher. Sasuke walked by him with a quizzical look before turning out the door along with the rest of the class.

"This was my fault," Shikamaru cut in before she could issue a punishment. "I pressured Naruto into ditching with me because I had nothing better to do. I knew he'd say yes because he's new."

_What are you doing, fool? _Naruto gaped at him in disbelief. Did he really just take all the blame?

Kurenai pursed her lips together in thought as her gaze shifted between the two boys. "I guess that's believable. But I won't tolerate ditching from you another time," she pointed her finger at Naruto accusingly. "As for you, Nara. Detention after school. You can help our janitors scrub the hallways. You are both dismissed."

They bowed their heads in apology before they exited the room without a word.

As he felt that they had walked a safe distance Naruto turned to Shikamaru in anger. "What the hell was that?"

"You already had detention yesterday. I don't mind," came the indolent answer.

"But... why would you do that for me?" He croaked.

There was a brief silence as they made their way down to the first floor to prepare for history class. "It's what friends do, I suppose."

Friend? He never thought he would live to see the day where someone would use that word in reference to him. But considering all the trouble Shikamaru had just gone through to make sure that he was okay the title was appropriate.

And for a moment, nothing really mattered. He momentarily forgot about Sasuke and Hinata. He forgot about Neji. He forgot about his feeling towards this school. Because Uzumaki Naruto had made a friend, and for a moment, he was truly content.

* * *

A/N: So I'm hanging out with a good friend of mine who is moving on Monday. My roommates are out of town, the night was still fairly young, and we wanted epic times... So what do we do? Make spaghetti and fire spin XD hell yeah we feel lame! But as we were waiting around for some other friends to arrive I checked my email and squee'd at all the nice reviews I had, and it made me so excited that I figured I'd give you guys the next chapter right away. X3 There will be more Sasuke in the next one, I promise. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! T3T

Have a safe weekend, lovelies! Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;) Till next time~


	11. Chapter 9

**Tuesday After School**

He should have seen it coming. Lee and Kiba still had class and Shikamaru had to fulfill his detention sentence, leaving Naruto alone to be found by none other than Neji. He was hoping to walk around the campus and take a look at clubs that were still accepting members, but before he even set foot into the main building someone had taken hold of his shoulder.

"Where were you?" Neji questioned as Naruto stood, completely at a loss for what to do.

"Uhh... In the woods..." he mumbled shamefully, his gaze dropped to the ground.

"What on Earth made you think that ditching would go unnoticed, especially on your second day?" He persisted coldly, making Naruto flinch.

"I... I don't know," he admitted feeling the joy of making a new friend quickly dissipate before the Hyuuga's anger. "I guess I was just having a bad morning... so..."

"What is so upsetting that you make decisions that lack any moral judgment?"

How awkward would it have been to tell him that it was because he failed at getting a date with Hinata? They were related somehow; for all he knew, she could have been his sister. "Nothing really..."

"I don't know what it is with you," Neji continued as he rubbed his temples, seeming more flustered than what Naruto was used to. "I can't take my eyes off of your for one second or you'll end up getting in trouble or mortally wound yourself."

"I didn't ask you to be my damn babysitter!" Naruto snapped, finally finding the courage to talk back to Neji, though still feeling as if it was a losing battle.

"Neither did I," he countered with a quick glare, "but here we are. I honestly don't know what to do with you, Naruto."

"You know, not everything is entirely my fault," he hissed. "Have you ever thought that maybe some fault lied in others, like Sasuke for instance?"

"I told you to stay away from Sasuke!" Neji snapped more fiercely, making the blond fall silent and take a step back in apprehension. There was something unnerving about the way he ordered him around when it came to Sasuke. He really didn't want any more trouble between them.

"A-alright," he stammered as he put his hands up in surrender. "I'll try." The conversation was taking a weird direction...

He felt as if some of the pressure was relieved when Neji shielded his eyes with his hands after a long pause. "Go back to the dorm. I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

Naruto was suddenly overcome with the feeling that someone had kicked him in the stomach and he couldn't hide the pained expression as he nodded stiffly. So, it was back to feeling like he was the bane of everyone's existence. _Joy_. He walked back to the dorm in complete silence, forcing down a painful lump in his throat that seemed to ache him more as time progressed.

He entered the room with high hopes that Sasuke would be gone, but alas, that would mean something would go right in his life, and lord knows he couldn't have that happen. The raven peered up from a textbook briefly before glancing back down. His hair was matted and some of it was clinging to the side of his face meaning he must have just gotten out of the shower.

"How is your life as a delinquent?" Sasuke greeted making the blond cringe with rage.

"Fuck you," he spat venomously as he tossed his bag onto his bed.

"Excuse you?"

"Don't talk to me," he demanded with a low tone. "I am _incredibly_ close to decking you in the face."

"You're awfully chipper this afternoon," Sasuke stated as he slammed his book shut with a heated glare. "To what do I owe this necessary aggression?"

"Are you really trying to make me believe that you didn't know what you were doing?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "That you just happened to want to talk to Hinata while I was talking to her?"

Sasuke paused for a moment thoughtfully before his lips curved into a devilish smirk. "What if I did? Is that a problem?"

"It's rude!" He insisted, not having the courage to tell him straight that he cock-blocked him. "You scared the poor girl so much she wouldn't even talk to me for the rest of class!"

"Sounds like it's not my problem," Sasuke stated as he leaned back in his chair with a speculative look.

Naruto gritted his teeth together with a threatening growl, "How the hell did I end up with such a fucking prick for a roommate?" This was bad. He was starting to lose control of his anger again and, if he didn't keep it in check, he was bound to get them in trouble again.

"I didn't ask for you to be put here!"

"No one did!" Naruto shouted, beside himself, leaving Sasuke in a moment of shock. "I'm used to people always telling me that they didn't ask for me, that they didn't want me, or how they are obligated to tolerate my existence! Well I am SO FUCKING SORRY!" The world was beginning to spin again. He couldn't catch the rhythm of his heartbeat as it seemed to beat erratically as he stumbled forward. Not wanting to look at Sasuke's expression he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

His head began to throb so painfully that he was easily brought to his knees, clutching his head in pain. "Oi, baka! Open the door," Sasuke called through the door with a firm knock, but Naruto's hearing began to feel like he was listening at the other end of a tunnel.

This wasn't what he wanted. It was supposed to be civil from that point on but for some reason he couldn't control his emotions in the Uchiha's presence. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes painfully as he tried to blink them away unsuccessfully. "Go away," he managed to say pitifully before suppressing a sob. _I hate this place!_

"Please, just open the door," Sasuke beseeched him soothingly, a tone that he wasn't used to hearing. He wasn't being demanding or forceful, but somehow approachable.

"Leave me alone," he groaned miserably, hearing his own voice become slightly distorted as his vision started to fail him as well.

"Please don't make me break the door. Someone wouldn't be in to fix it until tomorrow."

"At what point are you going to realize that I don't want to talk to you?" Shouting made his head pound more and he winced at the sharp pain.

There was a light pause before he heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the door. "You're not the only one who feels that way, that their existence burdens others."

Naruto came in full contact with the floor in a thoughtful silence. Could he have been talking about himself? What kind of burden could he pose on others, being the wealthy child that he was?

"If you open the door, I'll explain it to you," Sasuke cut through the silence, trying to get a response from the blond.

He didn't know why, but his body began to move with its own strength and crawled to the door and barely managed to unlock it before he collapsed again. Did he really care to know that much about Sasuke, anyways? The door opened slowly, being careful not to swing into his face.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath as his arms wrapped around the dizzied sophomore and lifted him from the tile floor. Naruto tried to keep the nausea down as he felt more unstable while he was carried to the couch.

"You're so annoying," the Uchiha grumbled as he set the blond down gently, earning a snarl.

"Shut the hell up."

The raven knelt beside him as he rubbed his temples with a small groan. "Do you intend to fight me over everything?"

Naruto turned his head into the couch cushion, hoping to hide the anguish he surely contained in his expression. It's not that he wanted to fight Sasuke; he just didn't know what else to do when his body began to feel like it was on fire when he spoke. "I don't need anyone's damn help. Keep your pity."

"Then why did you ditch with Shikamaru? Do you think he pitied you? Is that the only reason anyone does anything around you?"

He hesitated. Shikamaru did that for him because he wanted to. He and Sakura were the first to do things for him because they wanted to... _I guess not everyone is a total dick_. "What could you possibly know about feeling unwanted all the goddamn time?"

"Too much," Sasuke snapped more sternly, obviously growing more frustrated. "What did my father need me for when he already had a perfect son like Itachi?" Naruto tensed. It wasn't hard to believe that Itachi was a genius of sorts, but it was the first time Sasuke was speaking so openly with him.

"But... You're his son. Parents love all their children, don't they?" Naruto found himself asking as he glanced back at the Uchiha who was staring at the floor.

"I was his son. I never knew my mother so I didn't even receive affection to make up for the neglect." So he _didn't_ have any parents... "When he died I thought I would finally be able to breathe and step away from my brother's shadow, but I was wrong." Naruto forced his body to turn over so he would be able to study his features better. "I've spent almost all of my life desired for what I own, but no one ever seems to care for who I am."

"At least you are desired," the blond muttered making the raven shift his gaze to meet his. "I wish I had a father to show me how..."

There was something different about his eyes now. Naruto notices that those dark hues were not actually gaping voids that peered into nothing, but held a lot more sorrow and hurt than he had anticipated. He then felt strange all of a sudden.

His ears were beginning to ring lightly as his cheeks felt like they were burning, but Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him. "You've never had anybody, have you?"

The question bit at him more agonizingly than he would have liked. He choked down the urge to cry as he shut his eyes tightly with a small nod. He didn't even know what a friend was until an hour ago... Did that make him pathetic?

"Why didn't you want to be left alone?" the question was so sudden, Naruto didn't even register it at first before his eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"Huh?"

"When you passed out last night you wanted me to stay there because you didn't want to be alone. Why?"

He sat up, still feeling a lingering pain in his head. _I was scared._ "I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Are you not telling me because you don't trust me?"

_I'm still learning to put faith in people._ "Maybe..."

There was a brief pause before Sasuke quickly stood. "Kakashi-sensei told me that it was okay for you to use the rest of this week to get the extra sleep."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're early class. You've missed it twice already, but I told him about your situation and he says that it's okay if you start attending his class next week."

"WHAT?" He shouted as he frantically dug into his pocket for the piece of paper. Sure enough, when he actually took the time to look at it, his first class was the advanced survey of literature, Kakashi-sensei. "This is bullshit!"

"Do you really think you should be shouting after what just happened?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto seethed, unable to control his outburst and making the Uchiha frown. Before he could react, Sasuke's hand weaved through his hair before gripping onto it and pulling him to his feet. "What the hell!"

"Get out of my sight if you have enough energy to be such a brat," he hissed into the blond's ear, regaining the cold composure that the blond had grown too accustomed to.

"Fine," he grumbled with a strange shiver as he was released, and went for the door.

He met up with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee in the dining hall, but could not bring himself to be more enthused. It seemed that no matter how much more they learned about each other things always ended the same. He knew that he would curse himself later for pushing the raven away when he had been so helpful, but there was too much going on in his head for him to feel sorry for anything.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to take this author's note to remind readers of the rating of this story.

I put it as such because of language and very "adult" things that happen in later chapters XD I didn't want to have it as T from the start because I wanted readers to know what to expect from the get go. For those of you who want to skip such parts I will be sure to warn you beforehand. Warnings are only for things that are very explicit, you're on your own with everything else X3


	12. Chapter 10 pt 1

**Friday Morning**

"I take it back," Naruto whispered with a worried look to his group members. "I can't do this."

Sakura gave him a comforting pat on the back. "You've been practicing your monologue since Wednesday; you'll do fine."

"I have my doubts," he mumbled nervously as his body began to tremble involuntarily.

"Naruto-kun! It is your turn!" Gai announced with a dramatic point. "Get up there and show us what you can do!"

He gave another panicked look to his table. "Everyone else did something funny or cute! Why didn't I get the memo?"

"Naruto, relax," Kiba whispered as he helped the blond to his feet. "It's just theater class. Now, break a leg."

What an awful thing to tell someone right before they go on stage! He made his way to the front of the class while concentrating on not wobbling. This was the second time of many to come that he would be standing before his peers and be expected to be a different person.

_I'm not Naruto right now. I'm Yale, and he has something to share with everyone. I just need to tell his story._

There was an aching silence as all eyes converged on him in curiosity. They were probably wondering how well or horribly he would do with his first monologue. He took in a big breath through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth before he gave a weary frown.

"I sold her a ticket that night. I only recognized her because... we played four-square together once. She introduced herself. I don't really remember anything we said, but she seemed sweet," he stated with a light shrug as he visibly failed to force a smile.

"I didn't know her last name until I saw the article in the paper. It said that she was a sophomore and a journalism major. She was from Joliet. She had a younger sister in high school, named Carolyn. I don't know why I remember everything about that article..." he chuckled so dryly that it almost seemed painful as he ran a hand through his hair and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Her picture... was in black and white and it was right under the 'I-D-E' in 'suicide.' I don't know why I'm telling you this."

He gauged his classmates reactions as most of them went wide eyed, while others covered their mouth in shock. "The picture was small, it didn't look like a school picture, it looked more like a candid shot. She was sort of smiling, but she looked somehow... suspicious. I have a strangely vivid memory... of her face." He looked up ponderingly as he tried to picture her in his mind before a slight smile tugged at the sides of his mouth. "That night... she seemed fine. Friendly, and smiling. And I couldn't have done anything different." He took another pause to take in a small gulp of air to force down the urge to cry. "And I couldn't have known what she was feeling. But then, I didn't ask, did I?"

He sighed shakily as he bowed his head a final time, letting the silence overtake the room. "And scene," he added as he looked back up at them with a sheepish smile, but became more nervous when the class remained silent.

"U-uh.. Round of applause for Naruto everyone!" Gai declared after clearing his throat and the class joined in weak clapping.

With nothing less than a confused expression, he ran back to his table to join them in their silence before Gai announced the next student to be performing.

"Was... it that bad?" He croaked in humiliation as he studied the bleak expressions on their faces.

"Naruto," Tenten whispered as muffled chatter began to resume. "That was beautiful."

_What a nice way to show it._

"But it was also sad," Sakura added with a pitied look. "Why did you choose it?"

Before he could inform her that he did _not_ want to answer that he felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder. "Naruto," Gai spoke at a low whisper with a satisfied grin. "It would be a pleasure to have you perform as a part of the ball." The stupid dance again?

"I'll think about it," he said with a thin smile. "But I can't make any promises."

The bell rang as his savior from the awkward stares as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun," Sakura chimed as they walked toward the exit, "You have a great talent as an actor. That's something to be proud of."

"Mhmm," he hummed absentmindedly as he trudged beside her.

"Is something else bothering you?" She asked with a playful tug at his arm. "You seem to be grumpy after theater."

"I don't like my next classes, really," he muttered.

"Because Sasuke is in them?"

"I didn't say that," he refrained from snapping at her too severely. But it was true. He hadn't even attempted to make amends with the Uchiha since Tuesday and the thought of having the weekend off only put him off.

"You didn't have to," she commented slyly as they continued their walk into the second building.

When they came near the stairs he noticed a familiar figure standing at the base looking at a piece of paper. "Hinata," he breathed the name audibly enough for Sakura to catch and she looked between the two with a wider smile.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Wipe that smirk from your face, Haruno," he demanded mockingly as he shoved her softly. Within the past couple of days he had become more comfortable with Sakura. Part of it was probably due to the fact that she had ceased her persistent questioning about his roommate.

"Fine, I can take a hint," she jeered with a short wave as she turned down the next hallway.

He gripped onto his bag strap timidly as he approached the small girl. "Good morning, Hinata-chan."

She jumped with a startled cry, dropping her paper and her books. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized as he picked up her things quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I'm sorry," she insisted as she rubbed her hands together nervously. "I wanted to talk to you actually."

He couldn't help but raise a brow in surprise. "Really? I wanted to talk to you too! I was wondering if you have a partner for that mac project that we were assigned yesterday." He inquired, leading the way up the stairs.

"Oh..." she answered in a faint breath. "Actually... I do have a partner already..."

_Of fucking course._ "Oh," he reiterated her somber tone as he felt his chest suddenly feel heavy. "Who is it?"

"Umm," she looked truly uncomfortable as she trailed behind him with a strangled look in her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ He couldn't help but halt altogether as he looked back at her in bewilderment. His stare began to make her more anxious as her cheeks turn a scarlet red. "Really?" He asked while feeling his grip around her books begin to tighten.

"Y-y-yeah," she choked before covering her face.

"Well, that's great for you!" He exclaimed impatiently, drawing in the attention from some peers that passed by. "I'm sure all the girls at this school would kill to be in your shoes." She shook her head wordlessly as they entered their classroom, and he silently cursed the fact that Sasuke was already sitting at his table.

"I actually wanted to see if you wanted to meet up on Sunday for a study session!" Her sentence was almost stunted as she forced it out in one quick breath, her nerves most likely getting the best of her.

He dropped her books on the table as he momentarily forgot what to do with himself as he processed her words. "What?"

"I would still like to get to know you, Naruto-kun," she gasped for air desperately, apparently forgetting how to breathe.

He knew that something about that made no sense at all, but he was too focused on the fact that Hinata had actually asked _him_ to meet up for a study session. But, at the same time, Naruto felt that Sasuke had still come in and spoiled the entire moment because he had become her partner instead of him.

They both took their seats with pleasant grins plastered on their faces and Naruto was feeling particularly upbeat about it, despite the fact that Sasuke was her partner. He looked to Shikamaru who, of course, could tell by the subtle hints that something went well.

During class he was sure to take in depth notes so he would at least have something to reference during their study session. When the bell ran, he was slightly disappointed, but, at the same time, too elated to care.

"So, Hinata-chan" he spoke to her before she picked up her books. "I'll see you—"

"Are you ready to go?" a male voice inquired icily as Neji stepped in front of the table.

"N-next class," he finished anxiously, almost having forgotten about the other Hyuuga in the class.

"Neji nii-san..." Hinata attempted to greet him bravely, but her voice trailed off too soon. When he thought about it, he never really saw them interact with each other at all.

Neji only acknowledged her with a stern look that had an underlying feeling of disdain. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Hinata-sama?" _Sama?_ The question was cold yet suggestive enough to make her nod uncomfortably as he gathered her things and ran from the room. _What the hell was that?_

Since the ditching incident on Tuesday Neji had made it a habit of personally escorting him to calculus. Initially he was annoyed with the idea, but found that his frustration was quick to pass in the other boy's presence. He didn't mind it, so much, at this point but his feelings only became more conflicted.

"How was your first week of school?" Neji asked, sounding bored.

"Fine," he gave a short answer, sure that the Hyuuga didn't care.

"Just fine?" he questioned skeptically. "Have you kept out of trouble?"

Naruto's gaze was automatically drawn to Sasuke who was walking ahead of them. "Yeah...

"How did you do on the pop quiz Kurenai-sensei handed out yesterday?"

The blond winced upon remembrance, hoping he would never hear of that god awful quiz again. "Ahh..." he muttered inaudibly.

"Speak up."

I got them all wrong," he hissed, feeling his face flush. If there was anyone he had wanted to keep it from, it was Neji. The genius probably already thought of him as a nuisance; he didn't need to be thought as stupid too.

"I see," he mused. "Then get a tutor. Go in for a study session on Sunday."

"S-Sunday?" he stammered.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," he spoke softly with a shake of his head. _Except yes, GODDAMNIT!_

If it wasn't one thing it had to be the other, didn't it? A part of him suspected that he Hyuuga somehow knew about his plans with Hinata, but the fact that he was being recognized so much by Neji was, at the same time, overwhelming.

He took his seat with a discontented grunt as Kurenai handed back their quizzes. "I have considered that this unit was hard to understand, so today we'll work on quiz corrections. When we come back on Monday we'll recap before we move on to the next chapter."

_Awesome! I get to correct my mistakes on a subject I don't understand!_ His head hit the desk as he let out a groan. Students began to move around to converse with each other, but he didn't bother to move. Neji was always talking to that Sai dude and would probably work with him before Naruto.

"Let me see your quiz."

"I've been tortured enough today," he whined as he lifted his head to look at Sasuke. "Can't you try to make someone else feel stupid?"

"I don't have to try," he countered as he took hold of the bleeding paper.

"I shouldn't be in this class, okay?" he snapped as he hastily snatched the paper back. One genius knowing he was mathematically challenged was enough; he didn't need two.

"Let me help you, then. Unless you _like_ staring at the board like a clueless idiot." _You asshole._

He bit his tongue to keep from retorting bitterly. There was no logical reason for him to turn down the Uchiha's help. Whether he liked it or not, he was in this class and needed to start understanding it before he fell more behind.

"Fine," he gave in, refusing to meet the dark stare.

"What have I done to upset you now?" Sasuke asked with a furrowed brow. "You always have that look when you're pissed off at me."

Guilt instantly started to ache at his chest as he swallowed his next insult. That was how he had been acting all week but he never thought much of it. Now, he felt like he was the one being a dick even when he felt justified just a moment ago. He partly wanted to apologize but was too disgruntled to admit to his guilt. A simple nod seemed to suffice for Sasuke as he pulled up an empty chair and gently took back the quiz.

"These mistakes are easily correctable. The concept of the chain rule is pretty basic."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm stupid," Naruto spat, irritated. "Can we just move on to the correcting part?"

Sasuke looked up from the paper, finally meeting the blond's eyes. A couple of days of avoiding those dark voids did little to lessen the strange affect they had on him. When he was caught in that black stare he could do little but gape back in a daze.

"I didn't say you were."

"Your smartass remarks and constantly calling me baka say it pretty clear most days." His shoulders sunk as he was unable to hide a frown. It was like they were pulling him in somehow and he was easily losing track of his train of thought.

"I don't doubt your intelligence," he retorted. "But for everything else you're a bit of a klutz. You can't blame anyone but yourself if you are mocked."

What did he say? Naruto was expected to reply but he couldn't get his mouth to move. He had neglected to focus on the words being spoken and had been entranced by the mere sound of his voice.

"Unless, of course, you're going to make it a habit of staring at people... I'm sure they'd find that charming."

"What?" He reengaged himself while prying his eyes away from the raven.

"You're acting stranger than normal."

"I'm just... not feeling well," he lied as his gaze was drawn to the paper in embarrassment. There was no way he'd be able to admit that he was completely mesmerized by Sasuke for a moment.

"What's wrong then?"

"Uhh... I'm just a bit ticked at you is all," he stuttered though he did start to feel a faint whirling sensation.

"_You_ ticked at _me_? That's new," he remarked with a shake of his head. "Anything in particular?"

"You really didn't think I'd find out that you asked Hinata to be your partner?"

"I didn't ask her," he stated plainly, surprising the sophomore even further.

"She... asked you?"

"The relevance. What is it?"

He clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything else that would only make him look stupider. His head was beginning to throb out of frustration as he tried to sort out what exactly he was feeling; he had even failed to distract himself from the problem. He knew he should have tried to force himself to be more attentive after that, but he couldn't. The main concern was still this bizarre attraction towards Sasuke when he was talking. Thinking about it made his head hurt and his face begin to feel hot all over again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He tried to think about it, but it was as if his subconscious wouldn't let him.

"You weren't listening that entire time, were you?" Sasuke's voice suddenly snapped him from his troubled trance.

"Oh! I-I... I'm sorry," he fumbled with his words as he put his hands over his cheeks in an attempt to cool down. "I'm not feeling well."

* * *

A/N: The next part of the chapter will be up within the hour XD


	13. Chapter 10 pt 2

The Uchiha sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You have history with Iruka-sensei next, correct?"

"Yeah," he answered, feeling a bit more alert. How did he remember that?

The bell rang, making Naruto jump. Sasuke put his own quiz and textbook in his bag before beckoning for the blond to stand. "I'll walk you there. I don't think you can be trusted around stairs," he stated with a familiar smirk.

"Shut up, asshole! I don't need your help!" he snapped.

"Can you two go three days without giving me a headache?" Neji sighed as he approached them.

Naruto forced a smile in order to appease the disgruntled Hyuuga. "I was kidding of course! Right, Sasuke?" The older boy looked at him guardedly before giving a short nod. "He was actually going to walk with me to my next class," he added nervously. "No trouble here!"

Neji raised a brow with an inquisitive look to Sasuke. "Is he now?"

Sasuke glared at him irately while clenching a fist at his side. "Let's go."

Again, Naruto was left feeling as if he had just missed something but was too busy trying to catch up to dwell on it. "Seriously, what the hell is going on between you two?" He panted as he caught up to the junior.

"Nothing that is any concern of yours."

"But... I just don't understand what you could possibly hate about Neji."

"What's there to like?" the Uchiha spat bitterly as they shuffled down the stairs.

"Well, I know he can come off as uncaring or indifferent, but when you spend more time with him you realize that he's actually a genuinely good guy. I just don't know why he hides it." He paused thoughtfully to glance at Sasuke who was now glowering at him. _I think I missed something again._

"I don't think anyone who holds him in such high _esteem_ would understand."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shot back, offended by the scornful tone.

"This conversation doesn't interest me," Sasuke replied, maintaining a cold expression.

"Whatever," Naruto grouched as he folded his arms crossly. His head was starting to feel weightless as his body heat only continued to rise. He closed his eyes, hoping to regain his focus while feeling the world shift.

"Hey!" Sasuke's shout made his eyes shoot open as he stumbled off the steps, only to be caught by the raven's arm wrapping around his waist. "Baka! Stop falling all over the damn place!"

Why did this always happen around him? What was that annoying feeling that made him lose track of his thoughts and allow him to become completely captivated by him? _I want it to stop!_

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called out from down the hall as he rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"I'm just not feeling like myself right now..." _Ain't that the fucking truth!_

"I got him. Thanks Sasuke," Shikamaru nodded to the junior before supporting most of Naruto's weight and leading him to the classroom. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I have to be," he mumbled. "It's bad enough I deal with the humility from Neji and Sasuke; I just want to survive the day."

"Those boys have plenty of issues of their own. You can't blame them for taking it out on the only person who stirs any kind of reaction from them."

"What does that mean?" He inquired as they took their seats, still having ten minutes before class started.

"Neji and Sasuke are the geniuses of the school, they both come from important families that hold incredible influence as corporations, and do exceedingly well in everything they do. Then, you show up and everybody starts to see slight, but noticeable, differences in their behavior, especially when you're around."

"That's bullshit," Naruto argued. "They act differently enough when they're together. They have some serious issues."

"I'm not sure what Sasuke deals with, but it's not surprising that Neji would be annoyed with everyone."

"Why?"

"He's destined to be in his cousin's shadow," Shikamaru explained, amused by the perplexity on Naruto's face. "His father and Hinata's father are twin brothers that were sons of the man who founded the General Communications Corporation. He only wanted one son to inherit the leadership position, and that was the eldest."

"Who was that?"

"Hinata's father," he answered. "Hinata is the next one in line to take over the corporation."

"Wow," Naruto mumbled. He couldn't even picture her in a leadership position, it seemed against her nature. That was a lot of pressure for a 16 year old girl to handle. "And what happened to Neji's dad?"

"They became known as the branch family. They hold a lot of management positions but essentially cater to the needs of the main family."

"But... Neji..."

"Is so much more capable and is the ideal choice for the head position, but Hinata is viewed as having the birthright to it. So, he is expected to watch over her and make sure that she succeeds."

He fell into a thoughtful silence as he wondered how that must have made Neji feel. Neji knew that Naruto had no aspirations, but Naruto knew nothing of what they Hyuuga wanted. He and Sasuke were top of their class, and at times he seemed to be ambitious enough to have higher goals, however reluctant. Was that because he could never do too much? He could never do what he wanted?

"That's… awful..."

He was quick to depart after the bell rang. Too many troubled thoughts clouded his mind. Neji had his future written out for him before he was even born and to this day seemed to heed to that arrangement. But how did any of that affect Sasuke? Why did he hold so much contempt for the Hyuuga when their circumstances were different? There had to be something else that had happened.

For the time being he felt as if he understood Neji's actions a bit more. He did what he was told because it had been expected of him since birth. _What would be like if he actually did what he wanted?_

His head began to pound as he tried to reflect over the young Uchiha. In such little time he uncovered so much about his past that said little to nothing about who he was today. When he looked long enough there was something more kind and gentle about his eyes that went against what one would expect a boy who lost his father to be like.

He shook his head frantically trying not to think about those eyes... He stood at the door to his dorm while inhaling through his nose before he turned the knob. Sasuke was on the couch, holding onto his left wrist with his eyes shut tightly. The room was hot which probably meant that the stove was on not that long ago. It wasn't until he approached the center of the room that he noticed the severe red skin on the other boy's wrist.

"Christ! Did you burn yourself?" he exclaimed as he dropped his bag and knelt by the older boy.

"It's not a big deal," he muttered with a cruel glare.

"Like hell!" he retorted as he forcefully took Sasuke's hand. "It goes halfway up your forearm!"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke snapped as he wrenched his arm away from Naruto. "Get lost. You're annoying me already."

"Shut up," he grumbled as he rushed to get a wet rag from the kitchen. "Now is not the time to act like a hardass."

"What the hell do you care?" the Uchiha spat. "I do nothing but fuck everything up for you, right? What should you care if something bad happens to me?"

Naruto flinched in guilt as he knelt down in front of Sasuke again. "I... I didn't mean that... I was just angry."

"About what? Your girlfriend?"

"W-what?" he stammered as he took hold of Sasuke's arm with less resistance. "I don't know what you're talking about." But he did. He just didn't want to think about how Hinata seemed so interested in him, but was the one who asked Sasuke to be her partner.

"FUCK!" Sasuke seethed as the cold cloth came in contact with his burnt skin. Naruto jumped, not used to his roommate being so loud.

"She's _your_ partner," he continued cautiously, afraid that he was about to be punched.

"And?"

He could feel the exasperation quickly outgrowing his patience and he rolled his eyes. "It's obvious who she'd want to be with."

"You have _no_ idea."

Naruto ignored the remark. "If it came down to you or me, it's obvious who would be picked." He bit his lip to quell his anger. "You could have anyone you wanted, but you insist on interfering with me. It's annoying."

"Anyone, huh?" Sasuke's voice drew the blond's eyes to meet his. _I don't think I like that look._

He was confused with that expression. It was new, and strange. It lost the hostility but replaced it with an unfathomable misery that even Naruto could detect.

Sasuke's right hand took firm hold of Naruto's chin, tilting his face up slightly to get a better view of him. The younger boy completely froze, unprepared to handle the foreign situation as Sasuke put his forehead to his own.

_Don't..._ He couldn't hear a thing beyond the violent hammering in his chest. His vision became a warm haze as his skin started to burn. _I don't know what to do..._ Sasuke's breath was warm against his lips as he leaned slightly closer. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to move, to say something, but he couldn't. The anticipation ached his muscles as they tensed while his heartbeat continued to beat rapidly. _Don't come any closer!_

Why was he so close? What was being said? None of it mattered for that brief instant that seemed to agonize him for an eternity. _I don't want you to hear this pounding too!_ He shut his eyes tightly to try and imagine himself somewhere else like studying in the library or in the dining hall with Shikamaru and Kiba. Another moment passed so briefly he wondered if it had really happened. Something soft gently grazed his lips for a fleeting second before he felt himself being pushed away.

He fell back onto his hands, feeling his arms begin to tremble visibly as he looked back up at Sasuke. His charcoal locks fell in front of his face, hiding any kind of readable expression for Naruto to be able assess what the hell had just happened. Without another word Sasuke wrapped the rag around his arm before he stood and walked out the door, leaving the confused Naruto to a bitter silence.

_He wouldn't have... _

His elbows soon gave way and he fell onto his back completely while finally allowing himself to breathe. He put his index finger to his lips as he tried to ascertain whether or not he even felt anything at all. For some reason he felt as if he had brought it upon himself. Sasuke didn't want his help to begin with but he persisted and did it anyways; it wasn't like Sasuke to be so careless, and he thought something may have been wrong. _Why does that even matter?_ He hit his head against the floor with a groan of annoyance.

But there was no shaking it. He couldn't tell if he was supposed to be angry or concerned. The image itself made him feel so embarrassed that he could die. He covered his face with a vigorous shake of his head. The question lingered in his thoughts even after he believed he was about to fall unconscious from how many times he hit his head against the floor.

_Was I about to let him?_

"No goddamnit!" he shouted into his palms with another hit to his head. _There's no way..._

He peered through his fingers at the ceiling. Was there no more denying the strange relationship they had developed, or was he just creating reasons to satisfy his own conscience? _Damnit._ This wasn't what he wanted. His heartbeat had not ceased its erratic beating even long after the Uchiha left the room and no matter how hard he concentrated his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"What did you do to me?"

* * *

A/N: Why do I feel like this took me forever to read through? XD Maybe I am too easily distracted. Oh well! Here you guys go! :D Your reviews really motivate me, and I know I've said it before but I really appreciate that you guys take the time to do it! I love you T3T I don't know when the next update will be. Pretty soon, I'm thinking X3 Till next time~


	14. Chapter 11

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura questioned. "What are you doing out here?"

He gasped desperately for air as he took another moment to gain his composure. "An afternoon... jog... you?"

"I just got done with archery club," she answered, still seeming disconcerted by his alarmed expression.

He was glad that he ran into a familiar face so soon. When his body had gained control of itself he sprinted back to the campus, though he was not sure what he was hoping to find. He stood up tall now so he could take in one more calming breath as he smiled at her. "That's awesome, Sakura-chan. I didn't think you were so talented."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She laughed as she punched his arm playfully.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He chuckled, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him that let his muscles relax a little more. If this wasn't a great distraction he didn't know what was. "What are you doing now?"

She shrugged as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "I guess I get to enjoy the rest of the day off, you?"

"Walk with me?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound too distressed.

"Sure..." She replied while looking around the campus for something. "That sounds nice."

They walked through the soft grass while talking about what had happened during the day. Naruto was careful to avoid anything that had to do with _him_ and went on about how he almost got a study date with Hinata before Neji ordered him to go in to study for calculus on Sunday. There were brief mentions of her day that only felt like a sort of static in his brain, and he wasn't able to comprehend any of it. He was not even sure that he was being coherent.

"So... Naruto-kun..." She began as they stopped under a tree near the entrance of the main building. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing at all," he replied almost truthfully. Even if he tried to concentrate his body began to react so strangely that he forced himself to block it out. Now, he stood in a bizarre blank state that made him feel a lot heavier.

"You're starting to worry me," she continued as she dropped her bag in the shade. "You seem really lost."

Lost? What that what it was to not know which way was up, what was right or wrong, or who he even was? "Are you my friend, Sakura-chan?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"I... I consider us friends, yes," she answered unsure of how to react to his behavior.

"Can I try something then? Just as a friend?" He cracked his knuckles at his sides while he tried to keep a still expression.

"I guess..." She answered warily, obviously more worried about the strange actions.

"Okay," he said with a nod as he took hold of her arms. Without further hindrance he pulled her close as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss against her lips. At first, he was expected to get punched in the face, but when she offered no real reaction at all he leaned in further to deepen it.

He tried to focus on whatever emotion first surfaced, but found that his mind was still as blank as before. Her lips were soft, but unmoving. There wasn't that warmth that he was sure he felt before, and his heartbeat remained serene and temperate.

"Of all the places."

A stifled gasp was sounded from Sakura as she suddenly shoved Naruto away with all her strength. He staggered back more startled by her sudden response than the voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What happened to your arm?" she spoke through her hand that covered her mouth in embarrassment, and he suddenly felt his stomach begin to clench.

"Nothing," he answered quietly, his gaze not once trailing to the blond. Bandages were wrapped around his left arm while his right hand was carrying a case of some sort. An instrument? "I'll leave you two alone."

"U-uhh... We weren't!" She called after him but he was walking away too quickly for her to explain. When she turned back around to look at him she had a hideous glare that was not at all becoming of her and it made him shrink back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted as she stormed back to him.

He backed away instinctively with his hands up. "I'm sorry! You said okay!"

"I didn't think you were going to _kiss_ me, you jerk! When someone asks something like that I expect them to ask a favor of me or for help!" She shouted as she punched his arm, this time with much more force than he thought her body could contain.

"I did need help!" He pleaded as he rubbed his arm, readying himself for the next swing. "I needed to know if it felt different!"

"Different from what?" She shouted furiously as she swung into his arm again and he winced.

"From..." He trailed off with wide eyes, realizing that he almost revealed everything. He couldn't live down that kind of humility.

"From what, Naruto-kun?" She demanded the answer, a more concerned look in her eyes.

"You... like Sasuke, don't you?" He asked, trying to avoid answering that question.

"I..." She paused, seeming to choke on the answer. "Don't change the subject!"

"You may not scream every time he passes by or stalk him down the halls but you like him, don't you?" He persisted with another step back to avoid her fists.

"Yes! I do! Is that what you wanted?" She hissed venomously as she picked up her bag.

"Why didn't you just say something from the beginning?"

"Because my feelings for him don't matter, Naruto-kun!" She yelled back as she began to walk away.

He jogged after her for a bit longer. "Feelings like that always matter, Sakura-chan! Why would you think otherwise?"

She whirled around with a raised fist, but refrained from hitting him anymore. "Because he is unattainable, that's why. For as long as anyone can remember he has never had eyes for anyone, so I find it pointless to even try!"

"Then what's the point?" He shouted and her palm quickly came in contact with his cheek, leaving him astonished.

"There are some things you have no control over Naruto-kun," she spat before turning to walk away from him.

"W-what if he did have eyes for someone, but it wasn't you?"

"It would only make me feel as if I didn't try hard enough. I feel inferior enough as it is!" She added with a final glare.

That only made his chest feel heavier. Talking about him did not help settle his nerves or his heartbeat. He would never be able to tell her what happened between them if that was the case. He had already used to her to see if there was a difference between kissing her and... almost kissing Sasuke. _Oh god I actually thought it!_ His mind began to panic as he finally admitted to himself that the Uchiha had possibly tried to kiss him. _That would kill her..._

His stomach was clenching so tightly that he began to feel nauseous. His eyes scanned the campus for any more familiar faces before they rested on Shikamaru walking toward him from the second building. Without a second thought or any sound reason his body launched him forward into a full sprint towards his friend, his chest felt so tight that he thought he was about to snap in half.

"Shikamaru!"

"Naruto? What's—AHH!" He was unable to finish his sentence as the blond came crashing into him, not able to stop in time. "Oww..." He grunted.

"W-what are you doing right now?" Naruto asked right away, unaffected by the pain of coming in contact with the ground.

"Taking you somewhere so you can calm the hell down, apparently," Shikamaru wheezed as he sat up with a stretch.

They both sat under the shade of another Ashe tree on the campus, watching the remaining students start to filter out of the buildings. Naruto could not hold it in any longer and he explained everything that had happened up to that point. Afterwards, he took in a breath to feel that his chest felt a bit alleviated, but there was still a constant pressure.

"That's... Interesting," Shikamaru stated as he laid his head down on his backpack. "I didn't think you were having that kind of effect on him. But then again, I don't really care to observe what that guy does."

"I need something a bit more comforting than that," Naruto pleaded as he let out a shaky breath.

"Well, _did_ he kiss you?" the blond jumped hearing the other sophomore ask that so openly.

"I... I don't know! I couldn't hear anything... My skin felt like it was on fire and for a second..." He paused to put his index finger to his lips. "I thought..."

"It doesn't sound like 'just a kiss' if that's the case."

"It could have been... Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"You don't imagine those kinds of reactions, Naruto," Shikamaru assured with a yawn. "When you kissed Sakura, did you feel that way again? Fast heartbeat, hot skin, impaired senses?"

"Well... No, but—"

"Then there are differences. You just have to really think about it in order to find out how you really feel."

"I don't even know what to feel! I want to be pissed but I'm confused! I try to stay calm and I panic! I can't get things right at all!"

"I wish I could help you," Shikamaru sighed as he sat up. "But I can only make simple observations. I can't do anything to help how you feel."

He managed to keep himself occupied until after dinner, when everyone seemed to do their own thing in the lounges or depart to their own rooms. He walked up the steps, feeling weaker and weaker as he continued. He wasn't ready to return so soon. The main focus of his day was trying to distract himself instead of sorting out his own conflicted feelings. He turned the knob immediately, knowing that if he hesitated, even for a moment, he would never be able to bring himself to go inside.

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, absorbed in piles of paperwork, writing furiously in various margins. He shut the door quietly, praying that the junior wouldn't turn to look at him. And he didn't. His head began to throb painfully as he tried to maneuver himself through the dark room before his foot caught on something and he fell forward just two feet from his bed.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the stupidity down to a minimum this evening," Sasuke spat with annoyance, not lifting his gaze from the papers and Naruto noticed that he was wearing his glasses.

"Shove it," he grunted as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Why are you doing homework on a Friday anyways?"

"It's not homework. I don't have time for you meaningless questions, so shut up," he muttered as a hand came to rub his temples lightly. Was he looking over... business papers?

"Don't tell me what to do jackass," Naruto's voice held a tone of bitterness, but he couldn't help but feel more confused. Was he really going to act as if nothing had happened?

"Perhaps baka is not a fitting name for a moron like you," Sasuke sighed as he put down his pencil, and without even glancing at the blond he enunciated, "Dobe."

_Don't punch him don't punch him don't punch him! _"Teme..." he hissed the word through his gritted teeth, but the raven didn't seem to pay any attention.

He fell onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. For the longest time all he could hear were the faint sounds of Sasuke's pencil tapping against the desk and the occasional scratching of lead against paper. There was a part of him that was sort of obliged for the fact that Sasuke didn't bring up what had happened; Naruto was still unsure of what he was supposed to say. But why did he feel disappointed that Sasuke didn't even look at him? He would let the confusion eat away at him, and he would allow himself to react this way until it bothered him too much.

All of that was better than having to look him in the eyes again...

* * *

A/N; So who got up early and got ready for work just to be told that she wasn't needed today? ME! 8D I feel cheated of sleep. Buuuut I had some time to kill so I figured, why not? The response of the last chapter was awesome x3 I love you guys! And thank you! I think you guys are going to like the next chapter XDD ohoho! It should be up soon (knowing my "consistent" updating patterns) orz Ciao~


	15. Chapter 12

**Saturday Noon-ish**

_I can't take this anymore! I need to talk to him about it!_ Naruto put a pillow over his face, cursing that he didn't have better self control. The Uchiha had been long gone by the time he woke up and he had spent most of the morning trying to force a coherent thought. And _that_ was what he came up with.

He couldn't prompt himself to do anything. Getting dressed and brushing his teeth seemed like tasks that took hours so by the time he was ready to start the day he could only bring himself to fall onto the couch in defeat. Every passing moment seemed to ache him painfully and stretched on for, what felt like, a lifetime. His chest was under so much pressure that it hurt to breathe. He had never been this confused before in his life.

The knock at the door wasn't even enough to motivate him to move and he only grunted in reply.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru poked his head in. "I didn't see you down at breakfast, so I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Mnn..." He groaned as he closed his eyes.

"That good, eh?"

"I want to talk about it..." Whenever Shikamaru was around Naruto felt as if he owed it to him to be as honest as he could.

"You did, with me."

"I want to talk to him..."

"Why?"

"Because..." he hesitated. "I want to know what the hell he was thinking."

"And you're _sure_ that's all you want to know?"

"Yeah..." he murmured, knowing that no matter if he tried to hide something, Shikamaru would always know the truth.

"Why didn't you talk to him yesterday when you got back?"

"I couldn't..." He croaked as he finally brought himself to sit up. "No one can just walk up to Sasuke and boldly talk about something like that."

"You'll get the chance," Shikamaru stated. "Kiba, Shino, and I are going to be in the lounge before clubs start. Did you want to join us?"

Naruto shook his head with a weak smile. "I'd be a bit of a buzz kill. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you later." His friend yawned with a lazy wave before shutting the door. He couldn't help but feel grateful for the fact that Shikamaru was so courteous and always knew when not to pry too much.

Naruto stretched as he fell back onto the couch. There was too much on his mind for him to be able to function properly. When he glanced at the new alarm clock he noticed that 4 hours had already passed him by, but when he tried to recall what had happened he would draw a blank. Before he knew it he was asleep again, unaware that he'd wake up the next morning.

"WAKE UP!"

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Naruto leapt from, what he thought was, the couch only to realize that he was in his bed. _When did I get there?_

"Please tell me that you didn't sleep all day yesterday," Kiba laughed with a look back at Shikamaru. _Yesterday?_

The blond glanced at the clock. Noon. "It's Sunday? How did that happen?"

"At least you're more animated," Shikamaru commented with a shake of his head. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I have to get to the library!" He yelped as he jumped over the bed and rummaged for some clean clothes.

"The... Library? But you just woke up," Kiba said, looking more baffled than Shikamaru.

"Neji's orders," he explained with an apologetic smile. "Are you guys going to be around here later? I'll try and find you."

"I might take a nap," Shikamaru mused with a stifled yawn. "If I'm lucky, I might get to sleep the entire day away like some people."

"Thanks, asshole," Naruto replied casually as he slipped a t-shirt over his head. "Any last minute smartass remarks before I go?" He asked as he pulled his bag out from under his bed.

"I think I'm good," Kiba answered with a grin as the boys followed Naruto out of the room.

It felt good not to wake up thinking about something that depressed him, but he could have done without the heart attack. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that they had gone out of their way to wake him up. Never before did he think he would ever find a friend in the world, or someone who took the time to care.

The sun was warm against his back as he plodded down the trail towards the library. When he entered the building he saw a lot more students than he anticipated, crowding the various desks and nearby study rooms. Sunday must have been a tutoring/studying say for everyone.

"So glad you could make it, Naruto," Neji greeted him as if he was a distant acquaintance. "I see you have a lack of a tutor with you."

"I was thinking I would try to study independently," he lied with a nervous smile, spotting Hinata at a desk on the other side of the room.

Neji sighed, though it seemed for pensive than annoyed. "Well, get situated in a study room and if I have the time later, I'll stop by and help you."

"Thanks," he mumbled weakly before the Hyuuga turned his attention to a table of freshmen who looked particularly confused.

He covertly tried to make his way to Hinata without Neji noticing, and he took a seat beside her, making her jump. "Hey!"

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" She gasped, looking in Neji's direction with a worried stare. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I actually was ordered by your cousin to study for calculus this afternoon. I'm sorry," he admitted with a frown. "I was really looking forward to talking to you."

"You were?" She whispered with a beam of joy as her cheeks turned a rosy color. "I was looking forward to it too." But why did she go to Sasuke then?

His thoughts came back to trouble him as he began to frown once more. Even though he attempted to get closer to her was it all for naught if she ended up picking Sasuke over him anyway? "Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry," he said as he refocused. "I think I should get going." He looked to see that one study room was empty and quickly left before he would act stupidly and ask her about her partner.

He walked briskly through the rows of tables before his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure. Sasuke, approaching from a different direction, walked passed him without any notice and walked into the empty room. _Wait just a goddamn minute!_ Paying no heed to the regulations he sprinted across the room and walked through the door with an irritated stare.

"Get out! I saw this room first!" _This kind of defeats the purpose of me wanting to talk to him._ But he couldn't help but react this way to him. It was the only way he knew how to communicate with him, and simply talking to him was going to get him nowhere.

It wasn't until Sasuke turned around to stare at him that he realized how incredibly awkward it was to be looking into those eyes once again. It had felt like ages. Sasuke tossed his books onto one of the desks without so much as a second glance his way. "There are two desks in here."

"There's also a desk back in our room."

"Brilliant. You should go use it then."

Why was he acting so blasé? Sasuke had almost kissed him on Friday... right? What exactly happened? The questioned buzzed around his head relentlessly and left an unsettling feeling in his stomach and a burning in his ears.

There were so many things he wanted to ask but the Uchiha's nonchalant behavior wasn't likely to divulge the answers.

The familiar pounding of his heart began once more as he remembered how close the dark haired beauty actually was that day. _This is stupid. He wouldn't have. Would he?_ He could feel a blush creep across his cheeks as he whirled around to hide it. This was ridiculous! What would it matter anyways? Nothing happened and that was the end of it.

But something in his mind wouldn't let that be the end of it. He wanted to know what that mysterious boy was thinking. But he couldn't approach him directly...

"How about _you_ go back because I was the one that saw this room first!"

"Or you can suck it up and be quiet so I can concentrate."

_Try harder._ "You know what your problem is, Sasuke?" This earned a raised brow though his eyes remained on the text. "You're just a miserable dick with daddy issues! That's why you enjoy annoying the hell out of me!"

"Excuse me?" came an irritated snarl as Sasuke turned in his seat to face the blond.

"You're the equivalent of a kid with a magnifying glass who gets his kicks out of torturing the ants below him."

"And what brought you to that incredibly insightful conclusion?"

"You making my life miserable!" he spat as he threw a notebook at the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke ducked quickly with an aggravated scowl. "_I _make you miserable? You do a fine enough job of fucking up your own life, not to mention mine!"

He needed to steer the conversation elsewhere. As much as he wanted to bite back at the outraged comment he wanted to know something much more important.

_You are such an asshole. You are arrogant and it's in your nature to be cruel and push others away. But why am I still drawn to you even though you're a prick sometimes? Why do I feel like you understand me on a different level?_

_What am I to you?_

"I don't know what it is with you! You could have anything you ever wanted yet you choose to sulk about your life! I don't understand what sucks so much about it! You're nice to me, and then you're a dick! You seem completely indifferent, yet you cock-block me whenever you get the chance!"

The Uchiha stood from his seat with a detectable look of disdain plastered on his features. "You cock block yourself. Don't blame the fact that you can't hold down a girl on me. It looked like you got along just fine with Sakura the other day."

"And you even managed to fuck that one up! I don't see why you bother butting in! It's not like you do anything afterwards!"

"This is so fucking typical, Naruto!" he growled and the blond flinched, not used to being called by name. "Something goes wrong in your life and you choose to blame the world for the fact that you're inept!" The raven took a few advancing steps, making Naruto hold his breath.

"Screw you!" he seethed as he lunged for the Uchiha, dropping his bag and throwing all of his body weight into the other boy.

"_Gladly_!" Sasuke strangled cough caught him completely by surprise, giving the raven the opportunity to grab the blond by the hips and roll over.

Naruto felt all the air escape his lungs as the Uchiha slammed him onto the floor. Before he could regain composure Sasuke took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the ground.

His dark eyes leered at him menacingly though he found himself more captivated than aggressive. That strange foreign feeling began to pull at his muscles making his heart feel as if it was trying to escape through his chest. This was the feeling he was so conflicted about, and it only happened when Sasuke was close by._ What are you doing to me?_

"You really want to know why you can't get a girl?" Sasuke spat sharply, making Naruto wince.

He was unable to utter a single word in response because in that moment Sasuke's lips were pressed eagerly against his own. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock as his body instinctively pushed against him. The older boy's lips were surprisingly soft and warm; they enveloped his as they began to move firmly against his and he, to his complete horror, slowly began to respond.

_This isn't what I wanted! I'm not... Sasuke's not..._ He shut his eyes tightly. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he thought the world was beginning to spin.

Sasuke's tongue roughly licked against the blond's lips, coaxing them into granting him entrance and sending an unexpected wave of anticipation that made Naruto's body begin to tremble.

"Mnn..." he couldn't stop himself from mewling slightly as his mouth was explored and expertly dominated by the older boy. He would have never thought it, but he tasted amazing. He could never have foretold that Sasuke would have this kind of effect on him.

Sasuke's hands worked swiftly to take hold of both of Naruto's wrists with one hand while the other trailed down the hem of the blond's shirt.

His body wouldn't stop shaking and the amazing feeling of kissing the other boy back made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

"Sas... ahh…" he sighed with a strange sense of pleasure as Sasuke lightly bit onto his tongue. Sending shivers down his spine. His hand then slipped under his shirt as his cold fingers trailed up the smaller boy's taut stomach. Naruto arched his back in an attempt to keep himself from making anymore noises. He was starting to embarrass himself but he couldn't control how his body reacted to the other's tongue. When their lips finally parted he gasped for air, realizing that he had forgotten to breathe during that time. And he was still unsure of how to react to the wandering fingers.

The Uchiha remained composed as if the endeavor took no real effort while the blond was left almost completely winded. He had no chance to try and compile his thoughts before Sasuke's lips greedily sought out his skin and he began to kiss a glide his tongue along the side of his neck.

"Ahnn..." Naruto let a stifled moan pass through his lips reluctantly as his vision was becoming cloudier.

When Sasuke finally stopped and let up his hold on Naruto's wrists, the blond could do little more than pant in breathless anticipation.

"You kiss like one," came the low murmur that snapped him back into a cruel reality. He literally began to choke on his words as he felt his face become unbearably hot. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes making them sting painfully. He gave in so easily and let Sasuke have his way and for what? To prove a point?

"G-GET OFF ME!" He screamed out of pure rage. He kicked off the ground momentarily making the Uchiha lose his balance before Naruto threw him to the side. Giving him no time to recover he tackled the raven to the ground with an aggravated shout.

"You asshole!" he panted heavily, still feeling rather dizzy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to punch him. Sasuke looked up at him with a knowing smirk as he let Naruto sit on top of him. "Is this some sort of sick game to you?"

The junior propped himself up on his right elbow while his left hand took light hold of Naruto's chin. "If it is, I think I'm winning," he answered coyly before planting another soft kiss on his lips.

The sophomore couldn't help but shiver as he pulled away with a vigorous shake of his head. "What—"

"They're in here! I think they're fighting!" Lee's voice came muffled through the door.

"Shit." Was all Naruto was able to breathe before the door swung open violently.

There stood Neji, looking particularly more coldhearted than usual, along with a gaggle of peers forming behind him. Among the many was Sakura whose eyes of jade briefly met his before Neji stepped into full view.

"Get off of him," he hissed dangerously, making Naruto jump up instantly. "Go to your dorm. Now."

"Neji... I—"

"I said _now_," he reiterated piercingly.

"Calm down, Hyuuga," Sasuke sighed as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I'll deal with _you_ in a second," he replied with a threatening glare. "Naruto, wait for me in your dorm. Do not make me tell you again."

Naruto practically sprinted from the room. His chest felt as if it would cave in on itself from the pressure, and he began to feel short of breath.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" Sakura called out to him as he reached the entrance gate.

"I know! I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry!" he yelled as he continued his march down the shaded path. He was having a hard enough time trying to figure out what had happened; she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"W-what exactly happened?" she asked, her footsteps had come to a halt. "You were fighting, right?"

He didn't take the time to stop but looked back as he turned down the path to the boys' dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: OMFG I'm not done shopping DX I fail so hard right now! I'll try to get another update out this weekend, but I'm still not sure how things will go. :3 Thanks for all the kind words! You guys are amazing and your reviews made my day! Happy Holidays, Lovelies~


	16. Chapter 13

No matter what he did, whether it was deep breathing, pacing, or twiddling his thumbs, he could not do anything to calm his nerves. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the room, not bothering to open the blinds to let in the sunlight; it would only negate what he felt. Frustration, confusion, and fear were feelings that began to mingle and settled in the pit of his stomach, leaving most of his senses completely useless.

_What happened?_ He could have sworn he had asked himself that over a thousand times but he only received a spiteful silence in reply. It was no longer a debatable topic. Sasuke kissed him. _Oh goddamnit I actually thought it again!_ But how the hell was he supposed to react, with anger, aggression, or relief? He wasn't even entirely sure of the Uchiha's motives, but when it happened... He didn't regret it...

He wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. Weird shivers were running over his skin that still burned from the other boy's touch. He had never known such an intimate touch and would have never imagined that the first time he'd feel it was with his despised roommate.

The door soon opened, abruptly cutting off his train of thought, and he froze in place as Neji closed it behind him. Even with such an intimidating posture he held a sort of elegance that could not take the beauty from his eyes. He walked to the center of the room with an intense stare as if he was daring Naruto to say something stupid.

"Hi..." _Smooth._

"Explain."

"It was my fault," he stammered nervously, "I was mad that he took the study room and I overreacted and provoked him and we got into a fight!" Since when did he know how to lie so well on the spot? Maybe it was partly due to the fact that there was a bit of truth in it. In theory that is what had happened, but he was not about to reveal the true motives behind it or what had really taken place.

"Try again."

"I-it's true!" he spoke more softly, growing evermore restless under the studious gaze. "I threw my notebook at him, and things just took off from there..."

"What have I been telling you about Sasuke?" Neji's voice held a very distinct tone of contempt.

"To stay away from him..."

"So what the hell have you been doing this entire time?" The Hyuuga raised his voice sharply, making the blond shrink away with a bowed head.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you moron!" He yelled as he advanced on the younger boy. He didn't like Neji like this... It was too unnatural for him to feel comfortable. "From day one you've caused nothing but trouble yet you insist on continuously being the bane of my existence this week!" His brows were furrowed with a deep disturbance that only tainted those pale eyes.

"I can't help myself!" He countered. "I lash out when I am confused!"

"You must be pretty goddamn sure of yourself if you haven't tried to run _my_ head into the ground!" he shouted as he grabbed Naruto's arm in a painful grip. "Just how stupid are you?"

"But Sasuke—"

"Shut the hell up about him already!" he snarled threateningly. "Tell me what happened, now!"

"Please stop!" His plea rose louder than the Hyuuga's shouting and caused a brief moment of silence. "This... This isn't like you, Neji... Please just talk to me!"

His expression softened as a clear look of doubt and perplexity mingled in his features. His eyes still held no trace of anger but a great pain that he had come to recognize in another's stare. Before he could become vulnerable, Neji quickly turned back to a look of frustration. "Enlighten me, Uzumaki. What _am_ I like?"

Naruto took in a gulp and clasped his shaking hands together. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever have the courage to talk back to Neji, but something within him made him react so boldly.

"You're... angry..." he began as he took a few wary steps backwards. "... all the time. It's not that you want to be; circumstances have made you that way. You want to push me aside by making me think that you're a bad guy but you're not... I can see it in your eyes. Beneath the resentment and mask of perfection... You're really sad..."

Not even a split second had passed before he was shoved into the wall, hitting the back of his head with a loud thud. Neji scowled at him lividly, looking beside himself with bewilderment. "You're an idiot! A simpleton! You can't even survive a day here without someone's help and I don't know why you're here!"

He sank to the floor as his mind became a darkened haze. Maybe he had been wrong? Maybe what he saw in those eyes were things he created for his own peace of mind.

"How could you possibly..."

Naruto looked up to the junior with a completely dazed expression. "What?"

"I've brushed you off, belittled you, and kept a very distinct wall that I could not let myself go across. And even in these circumstances... It drives me insane!" This was the first time he had seen the Hyuuga at such a loss, but this outburst seemed more expected and more natural than the vindictive tone he had taken earlier. "What would make you think any of that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," the blond whispered as he buried his face in his arms. It was embarrassing to admit that he had been entranced enough by those pale hues to detect that kind of distress.

He finally groaned after a few brief moments of stillness had passed. "Your naivety will be your downfall, Naruto." He felt more relieved that Neji did not pry further into the matter when it came to him. "I will tell you one last time, leave Uchiha Sasuke alone."

"Why do you defend him when you both don't even like each other?" Naruto blurted out before the Hyuuga could turn away.

He seemed taken aback by the question but seemed thoughtful for a moment longer. "There are just some things that... are beyond even _your_ understanding." What was that supposed to mean? He had observed their behavior before and even found it unnatural for such a relationship to exist without some sort of story. Of course he would not be able to gather such information without hearing it from the source, but Neji seemed less than willing to confide in him at this point.

"What do you see in him?"

_What kind of question was that?_ He thought about what it truly meant to know a guy like Sasuke... He himself was aware of the fact that even though he was desired by many, he was more alone in this world than even Naruto could comprehend. They were so alike in that sense, but even Naruto found someone to put his faith in and... He wanted Sasuke to do the same with him... _I've confided so little when he has told me many of his problems..._

It had seemed like he wanted to say something else to add on to their conversation, but when Neji opened his mouth to speak only a dejected sigh passed his lips. Without another word he left Naruto to sit against the wall with even more questions swirling in his mind than before. He wasn't sure of how to react to his initial behavior; it was a rash and crueler Neji than he was used to seeing, and it didn't suit him. But he was right to assume that something had happened between the two boys to cause some kind of disturbance between them.

_I wonder what he and Sasuke actually talked about..._

He crawled to his bed with nothing more than a quiet sob to voice how he had been feeling. Ever since he had stepped foot onto this godforsaken campus he had been smitten, battered, beaten, torn, and more emotionally overwhelmed than he had ever been in his life. He had failed at a lot of things thus far and succeeded in few. All in all, it wasn't looking like it was going to be a promising school year.

His hand came down on the alarm before it had even finished its first buzz. Though he had terrible sleep he was determined to start the day off with an alert mind. Today was the start of a new week, and he would be attending his first early class. He was under the assumption that if he slept it off, the feelings that tore away at his chest would lessen, but he was terribly mistaken.

Sasuke was going to be in this first class as well, but he was trying not to focus on that fact. The important thing was that Kakashi was the teacher, and it would be the first time he had seen him in a while. If there was anything that could distract him from the aching depression and confusion, it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto! Are you going to class this morning?" Shikamaru called through the door with a soft knock.

"Yeah!" He called back as he stumbled through the door.

His friend held up a familiar bag with a smile. "You left this at the library, apparently. Did I miss something?"

"I think the walk to the main building is long enough…"

The two walked side by side to the main building, enjoying the sunrise as it peaked through the spaces in between the trees, giving the campus a dull look that made it seem like a vibrant pastel set against a dark canvas. During their walk Naruto told everything to Shikamaru, without holding anything back, and the other boy listened considerately.

"You cannot catch a break to save your life, can you?" Shikamaru sighed with a disapproving shake of his head. "Even I'm surprised that such an important guy would give anyone the time of day."

"... Thanks?" Naruto replied with a raised brow of inquisition.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were the only one to stir a reaction from those two, didn't I?" He asked as he stopped at the hallway where his first classroom was.

Naruto continued to the staircase with a weary nod, looking back to his friend with an unsure expression. "I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not."

He trotted up the stairs and found his classroom with a bit more confidence, having a week of experience under his belt. Most of the students seemed to have already taken their seats, but he didn't dare to try and study them for fear of happening upon the Uchiha. He took his seat next to another empty desk at the back of the class, enjoying the fact that no one paid much attention to him. The bell rang as a few more students shuffled through the door, one of them being Sasuke. _Fuck._

Thankfully, the Uchiha was quick to snatch another empty desk before his last resort would have been next to Naruto. As he let out a silent sigh of relief the classroom door opened again, and the teacher strolled in as the bell rang for the beginning of class. It was the silver-haired man that he remembered from before. Hatake Kakashi. With a bored stare plastered on his fair features he addressed the class directly. "Class, today we start our unit on literature of medieval England. Can anyone tell me what they would associate with the words 'medieval England'? Naruto-kun?"

In an instant all eyes were upon him as the mere mention of his name made him jump up as he held his breath. _For the love of god please don't let me sound like an idiot..._ "R-religion..."

"And?"

"The Dark Ages..."

"I'm going to need something a bit less elementary," Kakashi insisted as he leaned forward in his desk with a sly smile.

"Anglo-Saxon influence," he answered in a short breath, feeling winded. It was hard to draw such information from his memory alone, and he was surprised he could come up with that much.

"Better," he stated approvingly as he opened a large textbook. "When you hear of that kind of influence what you should be thinking of is performance. Poetry and ballads being exchanged through storytellers was a great display of shamanism. Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'd like to see you after class."

He nodded his head stiffly as he dropped back into his seat, letting out a shaky breath. This was what he had wanted since he first arrived here, and it was fortunate enough for him that Kakashi wanted to see him too. Throughout the remainder of class he took the most in depth notes he had ever taken and by the time the bell rang he had a headache.

"Sasuke-kun, could you stay for a moment?" Kakashi asked as most of the students were already out the door.

Naruto became tense as everyone slowly filtered out leaving himself, Kakashi, and Sasuke in the room alone. _Peachy._ He stood and walked to the teacher's desk next to the raven, refusing to acknowledge his existence which proved to be a much harder task than he imagined. Kakashi closed the leather textbook with a satisfied smile as he looked at the two boys before him.

"It has been a while, Naruto-kun. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, sir," his voice turned out more hoarsely than he would have liked.

"It is my understanding that you two are roommates." The boys remained silent. "Sasuke-kun, I had a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, sensei?"

"I'm going to be giving you a list of the vocabulary and root words that are needed for Naruto-kun to be caught up with the class. You, having the top scores of the class, should have no problem helping him catch up," he explained as he pulled a packet of paper from a desk drawer._ No, no, NO!_

"Anything else?" Sasuke's voice seemed more strained as he took hold of the packet.

"That is all." It was all the confirmation he needed to turn on his heels and storm out the door. "How have you been, Naruto-kun?"

"I've been great, sir," he lied, knowing that his expression would not be able to deceive him.

"From what I've heard you've caused quite a commotion," he said as he rested his chin in his hands. "You're leaving quite an impression on the two geniuses of Konoha Academy as well."

"I..." He hesitated, unsure of what to say. How could he have possibly found all of that out? There was no use in trying to lie at this point. "To be honest, Kakashi sensei... I don't think I belong here... I'm not like everyone else; I don't have a place in their world."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm flattered that you believe in me so much, but these classes are so advanced and these kids are so smart. I don't know what to do with myself; it's so different..."

"From what? Living under a bridge and begging random strangers for their spare change?" Naruto felt his face turning red, though he remained silent as he bowed his head in shame. "Do you not like the life that I have provided for you?"

"No! It's not that at all!" the blond could not help but cry out. "You've done more than enough! I don't know how I'd ever be able to repay you!"

Kakashi smiled. "You're a good kid, Naruto-kun. I saw more than enough potential in you when we talked on that day. But do you know what else I believe?" Naruto shook his head as he bit his lip to keep from blurting stuff out. "I believe that you are the change that this school desperately needs."

The change? Something about the way he said that made him feel as if Kakashi knew something that he didn't... Even after he had left the classroom and made his way down to the theater room, he could not help but feel as if the people around him were a part of something much bigger, and for some reason Kakashi wanted him to be a part of it.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas! I figured I'd post this chapter before my mom and I left to go volunteer XD I hope you all have a wonderful day! Next update is soon, with much more Sasuke XD promises! W00tness~


	17. Chapter 14

Avoiding Sakura's suspicious gaze was proving to be a harder task than he had expected. They continued their silent note taking from the book in a tense silence that left the other group members confused. For the time being he wanted to focus on not thinking at all. Staring down at the words in a textbook and mindlessly copying them in his notebook was a better distraction than he had thought, and he was grateful for the fact that Gai had turned this class into independent study. An hour had passed before a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"Gai-sensei?" He questioned at a low whisper to not disturb anyone else, though he could tell some of his group members had stopped writing.

"I just wanted to thank you again, Naruto," Gai replied with a cheesy smile. "I'm glad that you reconsidered and decided to perform at the ball."

"I did fucking what?" He hissed, catching the typically upbeat teacher off guard. There was no way in hell he could have consciously agreed to that.

"Kiba came and explained everything to me. I look forward to seeing you at the meetings," he finished, pretending as if he didn't hear the young blond swear.

Naruto turned to glare at his fellow sophomore viciously as Gai made a quick exit before he could refuse. The spiky haired youth propped his book onto the table and hid behind its cover before he could be hit with the piercing gaze. There were too many things going on for him to even consider doing something extra. Theater was the only class where he felt that he caught a break from being behind everyone else and he didn't want to ruin that peace by becoming a part of a huge project.

When the bell rang, it acted as a starting gun to a full on sprint as Kiba raced from the room with Naruto in close pursuit. "Inuzuka! You get your ass back here right now!" He shouted as the students began to crowd the hall, making it difficult to keep up with the other boy.

"Beating me up won't do you any good!" Kiba called back to him as he burst through the side exit. "You're already on the list and have a slot during the performances!"

"What _better_ reason to kick your ass with, my dear!" He shouted as his hand finally caught hold of his backpack as he pulled him to the ground.

"Wait!" Kiba coughed as his arms came up to shield his face. "Shikamaru told me to tell Gai-sensei that you wanted to participate, but was too shy to admit it before! I was just following orders!"

"Why the hell would he do that?" he exclaimed as he pulled Kiba up to his feet. As mad as he was about the whole situation he knew he could never actually bring himself to hit him.

"Ask him," Kiba panted as he brushed the grass off of his pants, giving reassuring waves to curious onlookers.

Without another word he ran down the path towards the second building. While the question of 'why' was running through his mind he was unable to find an answer as to why Shikamaru would tell Kiba to do something like that. Regardless, there was going to be hell to pay!

"Naruto-kun!" a weak female voice made an attempt at shouting.

He stopped at the staircase, looking back at Hinata with a discontented gaze. If it were a different time, perhaps he would have been more excited that she had called out to him, but he could not force those emotions to surface as she caught up with him. "Good morning, Hinata-chan."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked while catching her breath. There was something different about the way she spoke, as if she was more self-assured.

"Good I guess," he answered, feeling a smile begin to curve his lips. "How about you?"

"Better," she stated with a small blush as she started walking up the stairs. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"S-sure!" He replied eagerly as he trotted up the step with her. What was he even angry about to begin with? He couldn't remember for the life of him. Even when he didn't want to talk to her at first, this newfound confidence that she displayed made him feel more energized.

"How is your project coming along?" She questioned as she stared down at her feet.

"Fine, Shikamaru has taken the time to explain a lot of things to me. You?" _Fuck. Shouldn't have asked that._ This was one of the reasons he had become so upset and now he would be forced to think about him more.

"I think it's going well. Sasuke-kun has come up with many brilliant ideas," she answered warily.

"I'm sure you've come up with some great things yourself," he added in an attempt to shift the attention.

She frowned which changed her features more drastically than he cared to admit. "I'm not really the kind of person who can come up with such amazing things on the spot. I'm not that special."

"But Sasuke is?" The question came as a surprise to even him as he spat it out. Her eyes went wide in astonishment as she looked to him, unable to answer him right away. "Is that why you're his partner, because he's just _so_ damn special?"

"I... I don't understand..." She whispered, her expression becoming more embarrassed.

He tried, for a moment, to remain calm and to not lash out at her because he let his resentment sit in the back of his mind, but he couldn't. "Something tells me you understand perfectly. Come on, Hinata-chan. You had the opportunity to work with someone as perfect as Sasuke; it's obvious why you didn't want to be my partner."

"B-but... I didn't know you wanted—"

"How can you not know?" He laughed scornfully, a tone that even frightened him. _Oh god I'm about to snap. Run Hinata while you still can!_ "Have I not come off as desperate enough for you to notice that I've been trying to hang out with you, or are you too awestruck by Sasuke to notice?"

"It's not like that!" she tried to reason with him, and he knew that he should have taken the time to listen, but there was a deeper rage within that was getting the better of him. "I don't even like Sasuke!"

"Then go out with me," his request came out more demandingly than it should have.

"I... I can't!" She gasped; her face was losing its color as they stopped at the end of the hall.

"Why not?" he snapped. "You said you wanted to get to know me better and you don't have feelings for him. What's stopping you?"

"It's not that I don't want to!" She pleaded faintly, clutching her books to her so tightly he was sure they would break in half.

"There are just... Some things that you don't understand..."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" he hissed as he threw his arms up in exasperation. Every time he felt like he was getting somewhere there was always someone there to tell him that there were things he could not understand or possibly hope to become a part of. _This is bullshit!_

"That's enough." A voice cut in, making Naruto snap from his livid frenzy.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Hinata looked passed him with a completely horrified expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, receiving a single nod in reply. "Good. Get to class or you'll be late." She didn't need to be told twice before she ran full speed down the hall. _What the hell was that?_ "You've got some nerve."

"I'm sorry. Did I upset your girlfriend?" He retorted bitterly before Sasuke's hand caught his arm in a tight grip and began to lead him back down the stairs. "Hey! What the hell? Let me go!"

"Shut up," the older boy ordered as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" He found more courage to yell as they exited the building and no one was in sight.

"I said shut up," Sasuke turned back to glare at him, startling the blond for a brief moment as they went around the back of the building and into the woods. _Oh fuck! Now he's snapped too! He's going to kill me, I just know it! _

His arm began to sting agonizingly from the other boy's grip as he was dragged behind the boy who weaved his way through the foliage before throwing him into a nearby tree. "Are you fucking crazy?" he hollered, feeling the familiar heat begin to swell within his body.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke's question bit at him much sharper echoing in his ears painfully. "You do know that you were attacking a young girl who never did anything wrong to you, right?"

"I wanted some goddamn answers!" Naruto shouted back, though he still felt the guilt begin to creep up from the back of his mind. "I don't fucking get you people! Is everyone a part of this secret club that only _I_ don't know about? It's really starting to piss me off!"

"What difference would it make if you knew?" Sasuke bit back more harshly. "Do you think it would make you feel any better?"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted as he covered his ears. "You're the cause of all my problems right now! You did that stuff to me and even now you act as if it never happened!"

Sasuke's expression was so placid it was almost murderous as he walked up to the dazed blond. "What do you want me to do? What makes you think I'm not just as confused as you are?"

Could that be true? Naruto hesitated as Sasuke put his hand against the tree trunk. _You're such a jackass, I can't even stand it!_ "I can't... I can't think straight when you're close to me..." he stammered. If it was really boiling down to this then there was nothing to lose by being honest.

"Why can't I control myself when I'm around you?" his question was also startling as restlessness flickered across his features. "It's so obvious that you're infatuated with Neji, and it sickens me."

"Every time I think that you aren't such a bad guy you do something to fuck up my perception of you." _You've done nothing but cause me grief!_

"What do you want from me?"

"I fucking hate you!" _And yet..._

"Tell me what you want!"

His breath hitched as the shout reanimated his body. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in to a fervent kiss. The older boy caught himself against the tree before completely crashing in to him, at first, unsure of how to respond.

_... I yearn for you... and I don't know why..._

Sasuke's hand came up to touch his chin gingerly as his finger pulled lightly at his bottom lip. Naruto obeyed the silent command as he opened his mouth, letting a familiar warmth resurface as the raven's tongue moved against his own. His body began to tremble as Sasuke deepened the kiss with unanticipated fervor. Chills ran down his spine, making him pull the Uchiha closer as he continued to explore the younger boy's mouth.

"Ahnn..." he could not keep the noises that built up in his throat as he felt the other nibble gently at his bottom lip before they parted, his knees feeling much weaker. He panted in a lustful daze as Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin upwards as he continued to plant small kisses along his jaw line. Feeling his weakness getting the better of him, he slid down the trunk to sit at the base of the tree. _What the hell did I just do?_

That was a stupid question. He kissed Sasuke that time, right? His fingers gently ran across where the other's lips had been just seconds ago, feeling the same burning sensation that he felt yesterday. "What... What the hell is going on?"

"You tell me," another voice interjected before Sasuke could utter a reply.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet, searching frantically for the speaker as his mind was left in a anxious panic.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke spat callously before Naruto's gaze finally rested on the familiar pale boy from before.

"Sai?"

"Well, I knew that when I saw Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun walk away from their class together I knew it would be something that interested my friend," he spoke with a pleasant smile that didn't seem any more real than the times before.

"By friend, do you mean Neji?" Naruto inquired bitterly, not caring for this strange façade this boy was so persistent with.

"Why yes, Naruto-kun, you are precisely right. Although, I didn't think I'd see a prince be seduced by such an imbecile. I thought he would have better taste."

"Shut up you goddamn freak!" Naruto could not help but bark back at his indifferent behavior.

"Were you someone who was relevant to anyone's existence I would consider your childish whining as an insult," he countered as he turned from the two boys and began to walk towards the school. "I have business to take care of. Good day, gentlemen."

"Fuck..." Sasuke spat though his expression did not seem as disturbed as it could have been.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto blurted out, feeling anxiety begin to settle into his chest.

His eyes met Sasuke's for another moment, expecting to be shown nothing that resembled kindness. How could he expect mercy after what he had just pulled? But there was no rage to be found in that stare. His eyes were more contemplative as he studied the blond's petrified expression.

Before Naruto could stutter with another apology Sasuke took hold of his chin and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's soothingly. "Don't forget." _What?_ There was no time to question him any further before the raven darted after the freaky pale boy.

He was left alone to the stillness of the surrounding woods. The branches swaying in the wind and occasional chirping of nearby birds were the only faint reminders that it was not completely silent. There were so many issues about what had happened and where he was going to go from there that demanded immediate answers that he simply could not give. It was like his body was being torn apart because his mind was left with so many questions that it didn't even know what to do anymore. He couldn't define the line between right and wrong anymore or interpret what Sasuke must have been feeling towards him. He didn't even think that he knew what he felt for the Uchiha anymore...

_I think I'm gonna puke..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So I volunteered at the Cardinals/Cowboys game on Christmas XD and I don't even like football. It was interesting to say the least. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday weekend! :3 The next update will be... Whenever I feel like it! XDDD But we all know that means an update will come pretty soon heheh.

Thank you all for your kind words! You have no idea how happy they make me X3 THANK YOU!

Until next time, my lovelies~


	18. Chapter 15

Maybe he was expecting the whole school to know what happened; that or he was expecting to spontaneously combust, which didn't sound so bad at the moment. He made it back in time to meet Shikamaru in front of their history class and he couldn't help but feel as if he had forgotten something.

"Did Kiba tell you the good news?"

_Oh yeah._

There were many colorful ways that he wanted to phrase his question, but his stomach was clenching so tightly that he couldn't form any words. Shikamaru raised a concerned brow as they took their seats. "Okay, I didn't think you'd be _this_ upset over it."

"It happened again."

"What happened again?"

"I kissed Sasuke," the answer came out in a single breath that his friend had strained to hear.

"Interesting. What changed from this morning to right now?"

"That's not what I'm worried about," he replied with a nervous shake of his head. "Sai caught us."

"Oh... Fuck." Naruto was surprised for a moment hearing Shikamaru curse so openly. "You are in for it."

"I don't know what to do to avoid him," he panicked as he clasped his hands together shakily.

"Neji's going to know soon, and he's going to brutally murder me!"

"Not if you're never available," Shikamaru added mysteriously.

"I'm not sure I follow this."

"I thought that you needed a distraction big enough to escape from all of this pressure, so I told Kiba to sign you up for the ball. Meetings are held every night, and you're only required to attend twice a week. But..."

"There's nothing to keep me from going every night," the blond finished, suddenly feeling more reassured. Why did he ever doubt this guy? He was nothing short of a miracle!

After the bell rang, Naruto was eager to join the crowd of students to use them as camouflage when he made his way to the main building. Gai was alone in his classroom when he entered.

"Naruto? Are you here for the meeting?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled as he set his bad on a nearby table.

"That's great! I'm glad you're trying to be a part of something so magnificent!"

"To be honest, sensei, I don't really get the point of all this."

"Naruto, this school has the sons and daughters of very important people. Many of them will inherit entire empires!"

The image of Hinata flashed in his mind and he sank his head with guilt. "Okay..."

"These students prepare this ball and invite such important people over because it is the first significant social event of many yet to come."

So it prepared them for all the fancy parties they would have in the future. These kids came from a world so different from his, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The public eye was constantly watching them, setting high expectations, and wanting nothing less than perfection. This ball was a part of some big test for them.

"Well, I don't have a monologue prepared," he admitted weakly.

"This is the time to look for one, Naruto. Actors can use these meetings to prepare. You have taken the last slot as well so do your best to impress!"

"I don't know how well I can do this..."

"If you're not feeling in the best of spirits then it is good to choose a monologue that conveys exactly what you feel," Gai explained as he handed Naruto a monologue textbook. "Good luck."

He listened in on the meeting while skimming through the various monologues, feeling more defeated afterwards. _It'd be easier if I knew how I felt..._

The plan to avoid Neji had worked out perfectly because when he reentered the dorm, most of the boys had retired to their rooms. He ran up the stairs as his heart jumped into his throat. What was he going to say? The anxiety that was pulling at his chest now seemed to tense his muscles as he slowly opened the door.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you're back," Sai greeted from the couch with a fake smile.

His stomach twisted nauseatingly as his eyes found Sasuke studying at the desk. _What's going on?_

"Sasuke-kun has requested that I catch you up in your literature class," he explained as he held up the list that Kakashi made.

"Has he now?" he inquired bitterly, receiving no response from the raven.

"He has more important things to worry about, I'm sure," he answered with a friendly gesture to the spot next to him, but the blond wasn't fooled.

* * *

**Friday Morning**

_I'm so sick of this bullshit!_ The alarm buzzed annoyingly, but of course, Sasuke was already gone. This had to be the most elusive guy in the entire school; he had to be some kind of ninja. The whole week had been one unmitigated disaster. Wake up, go to school, be ignored by Sasuke, go to the meeting to avoid Neji, come back, study with Sai, and go to sleep.

Some of those tasks were not as easy to deal with as he would have hoped. He wanted to talk to Sasuke so badly that it was beginning to ache in his chest. But not matter what he did, he was ignored or they were both too busy with their own affairs. _I'm about ready to snap!_

"You don't look so good," Sakura cut into his thoughts as they walked to the second building. "You've been off this week. What's up with you?" Where did the memories of that morning go?

"Nerves I guess," he croaked. "The ball is next weekend and I'm still without a monologue."

"As believable as that lie is I was hoping for a little more honesty."

But he couldn't give her the honesty she deserved. He was lucky enough to have her stick around after the stunt he pulled; telling her the truth would only shatter what was left of them.

"I have... a lot on my mind," he answered slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Are you still mad that I hit you?"

"I was never mad to begin with," he stated with wide eyes.

"Then why won't you talk to me anymore? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Naruto. I was just confused."

"It's nothing to do with you," he beseeched her. "I'm just really messed up right now."

"It really makes me feel like a crappy friend when you don't tell me about the stuff that bothers you."

"Trust me when I say that the truth wouldn't make anyone feel better."

He didn't even know what the truth was. He went out on a limb and risked his own sanity to kiss Sasuke, and now he was left with a repulsively empty feeling. Afterwards, he thought he would be given the chance to talk, to sort out his feelings, but things never worked out that perfectly. It was as if nothing ever happened, and Sasuke continued to live his life as if he had never met Naruto.

_Could this be what he wants?_

"Naruto," Shikamaru snapped the blond from his trance that seemed to blink away the various moments of his day. He didn't even know where he was at times.

"H-huh?"

"I know you're a bit preoccupied but you've gotta focus a bit more. If it really bothers you this much then don't wait for him to talk to you; you need to talk to him."

Sad as it was, he was right. If Sasuke could go about his life so peacefully, so could he. A sudden anger surged through his body as he tightened his grip around his pencil. He wasn't doing any favors to anyone by feeling sorry for himself. If he wanted something done he's have to confront the Uchiha directly.

"You're right."

The bell rang and he was quick to gather his things and trail behind Sasuke out of the classroom. He inhaled before hold all the air in his lungs to force his nerves to calm down as his eyes scanned the area. He was waiting for the opportune moment when no eyes were on him to quickly shove him through the boy's bathroom door in one swift and forceful motion.

"What the hell? Naruto?" He grunted as he rubbed his head with a livid glare.

"I'm not playing this game anymore," he hissed. "This happens every time. Something happens and then you turn into a prick. Can we just skip to the part where you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat heatedly.

"Like hell!" He shoved the older boy into the wall. "Stop being such a goddamn coward!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the coward?" Sasuke snapped defensively. "I'm the one who has told you things about me that no one at this school knows! I don't know the first thing about you!"

"You really want to know?" he began to seethe as the bell rang for class. "My parents died when I was two. I've spent all my life passed on from family member to family member because none of them could stand a sniveling toddler for more than a month! I've been in the foster care system since I was seven and so before they could stick me with this last guy I said 'fuck it' and ran away. I've been living under a bridge with nothing more than what was in my bag and became a beggar just to get a decent meal every week! THERE! Are you fucking happy now?" he panted heavily as his heart pounded fiercely in his chest.

Sasuke remained silent with a completely staggered expression. He leaned back into the wall as he shut his eyes tightly with a sigh. "You're not making this easy for me."

"I..." he choked on his words, ashamed of his outburst. "...I'm sorry. That wasn't—"

"No, I needed to hear it," Sasuke interjected.

Naruto fell to his knees with a pitiful sob. What was this feeling? His skin always burned while a loud sound rang in his ears whenever Sasuke was there. His heart beat so rapidly that it made him feel lightheaded, and he could never get his thoughts straight. _What is this damn feeling?_

He felt the other boy's fingers gingerly grasp his chin as he knelt down in front of him. "Even when I told you not to, you still manage to forget these things, baka," he whispered as he touched his forehead to the blond's.

He had said something about that, hadn't he? When Sasuke kissed him a second time he uttered the phrase before everything turned into this catastrophe. For some reason, he wanted it. He wanted to lean forward and kiss the raven-haired beauty. Nothing else could have been more comforting to him. But Sasuke only stood up after a long pause; his eyes were troubled and somewhat regretful. _What are you thinking? I want to comfort you too..._

"I have to think," were the only words he received in reply to the silent questions before he walked out of the bathroom.

For a while, he couldn't bring himself to think about anything. The bell rang again which barely motivated him to stand and walk towards Iruka's class. It was an odd feeling, to feel as if all conscious thought had been drained from his mind, and everything had become blank.

Until a hand took hold of his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Where were you and Sasuke?" Neji's face held no trace of compassion as Naruto's troubled feelings were hurled back into him.

"W-we were just—"

"Damnit Naruto!" he groaned as he put a hand over his eyes. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I..."

"I've only asked you for one thing," he cut him off as his pale eyes glared through his fingers.

"But I don't understand why!"

"Because you're fucking everything up!"

"How can I fuck up something I know nothing about?" he countered irritably, feeling his frustration get the better of him.

Neji fell silent, curving his lips as he stared at the blond thoughtfully. "Come with me," he ordered as he marched through the exit and to the boys' dorm. _I have a bad feeling about this._

When they arrived at Neji's dorm he stood at the center of the room, gripping the strap of his bag more anxiously. "So, what did you need to tell me? I could have still gone to class."

Neji shook his head with a stern expression. "Something tells me you'll be more distraught than you think. As I've said, you have to stay away from Sasuke."

"You don't think I've tried? He makes it so damn difficult!" Naruto explained through gritted teeth. "Honestly, I even tried to get a date with Hinata, but he kept interfering and even _she_ fed me that bullshit excuse!"

"That's because you have to stay away from her too. Both of them."

"Why?"

"Because," Neji inhaled sharply, but Naruto held his breath. "They're engaged."

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to one of you who guessed that part because you're psychic! ….Or I suck at suspense "orz I'm sorry! DX I'm actually going through these pretty fast so keep your eye out for the next one. X3

Thank you for reviewing! You guys are amazing and you motivate me! :D I loves yooou~


	19. Chapter 16 pt 1

"W-WHAT?" his voice cracked as he let out a mortified scream.

"It was an arrangement made a while ago by his older brother and my uncle. When their education here is done they are to be wed."

_... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?_

This wasn't happening! This was a nightmare! A cruel, dark, miserable nightmare! He fell to his knees while clutching his head for steadiness. It felt as if his head was about to split wide open as a gaping void for the world to see his own stupidity.

_Sasuke is supposed to marry Hinata?_

Suddenly, a lot of things made more sense. Neji was resentful because his purpose was to make sure Hinata's life went smoothly, and Sasuke was a part of it. He had to make sure that the Uchiha's priorities were in order too, so everything could proceed accordingly. Sasuke didn't hate Neji; he hated the idea of him. He didn't love Hinata, and she didn't love him either. They were both unwilling souls in this tangled mess of promises that they never agreed to keep, but, nonetheless, had to. There was nothing that could be done.

"I know you like him... But—"

"No!" he shouted, feeling his voice waver. "That's not it! I... I like _you_ Neji! That's what I was supposed to have figured out!"

"You can't like someone like me, Naruto," the Hyuuga replied after a brief pause. "I'm not good for you."

"I just wanted you to do something for me because you wanted to! I wanted you to accept me!"

"Naruto, stop it," he barked. "I couldn't possibly..."

"What? You couldn't possibly like someone like me?" he sobbed into his fists, trying desperately to gain some composure.

"Make you happy..." he finished as he sat before the quivering sophomore.

Naruto looked up from his hands with a puzzled look before Neji leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He impulsively leaned forward as well as he closed his eyes, feeling the remaining tears fall down his cheeks. It was warm, and comforting; it was something that was done so delicately that he couldn't help but feel reassured.

He let out a shaky breath as they parted, letting the Hyuuga's thumbs wipe away the lingering tears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... This wasn't supposed to happen..." He only managed to nod as Neji stood up. "I'll go fetch Nara for you. He'll probably be of more help to you." Naruto nodded again as his arms wrapped around himself protectively. Neji opened the door and hesitated before he added, "And I did that because I wanted to."

* * *

"Well, Neji says that you can stay here for a couple of days until you feel better," Shikamaru stated as he walked into his room with Naruto's duffle bag in hand. "Not to mention I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. For everything," he said hoarsely as he took his bag. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're one troublesome guy, but I don't mind that. I tend to stay away from train wrecks like you."

_Ouch. Okay, I deserved that one._

"Don't look so depressed. I was joking."

"I know that!" he retorted as he received a playful push from his friend.

"It's probably the last thing you need. You've got a lot on your plate as it is."

"And then some," he grumbled.

Shikamaru fell back onto his bed with a contented sigh. "You need to sort this stuff out."

"I've tried..." he hesitated, "... but nothing ever comes of it."

"Well, now I'm here."

He couldn't help but smile. When Shikamaru was around he did feel a lot more assured.

"I'm... confused all the time. No matter what I do it's always the wrong thing."

"Did it feel wrong when you kissed him?"

"N-no..." he stammered, feeling his face flush. "It got... hazy." His skin began to feel hot again.

"Did you ever think that you could be in love with him?"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed as he jumped slightly with a mortified expression. "Are you kidding? Sasuke? There's no way I could be in love with him!"

Shikamaru shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Or sinks it," he muttered as he dug through his bag. "Did you leave my sleeping clothes on my bed?"

"Probably, I went in to grab your bag. That was it."

He groaned softly. "Alright. I'll be right back." He walked across the hall and opened the door to the empty room with a dejected sigh as he grabbed the clothes from his bed. It would be a couple of days before he would set foot in here again.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He whirled around instantly to see Sasuke emerge from the bathroom wearing only a pair of dark jeans and his hair was still wet and fell in a disheveled mess against his face. _Goddamnit._

"I forgot my sleeping clothes," he whispered as he held onto them even tighter. He remembered the kiss he had shared with Neji and his face flushed a deep red.

"Are you okay?" the Uchiha asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing… I... I talked to Neji about you and Hinata."

There was an unmistakable look of grief displayed in Sasuke's expression as he spoke. "He told you?"

Naruto nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat, failing to mention how he also suffered rejection from the Hyuuga.

"That's not all, is it?"

"What?" he stammered, losing his train of thought as Sasuke came closer. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he countered more firmly as he grabbed Naruto's chin. "What happened?"

It must have been those eyes again. He stood there, unmoving, before those dark shades of black feeling the truth dance at the tip of his tongue. "He... kissed me," he answered numbly.

"He what?" Sasuke spat, his hold on the younger boy's chin became tighter.

Why did he feel the need to apologize?

"_Did you ever think that you could be in love with him?"_

He tried to shake his head. "Let go of me!"

"You let him do this?"

"I said let go of me!" Naruto cried out more desperately as he was finally able to push away from Sasuke only to fall back onto his bed.

There was no time for him to sit up or protest before Sasuke was upon him, straddling his waist as his hand came over the blond's mouth forcefully. "What the hell do you think I've been doing?" his voice hissed dangerously close to Naruto's ear and he shuddered visibly. "Sometimes I wonder if this is some sort of twisted game to you."

A game to him! He was joking right? This entire time he was left in the dark about how Sasuke was feeling and sometimes came to the conclusion that he must not have cared at all, and now _he_ was the one being accused of playing games?

"Hmnn!" He tried to shout out as he writhed furiously beneath him, not even managing to throw a punch that did any significant damage to the other boy. When he removed his hand he began to shout out his protest but was cut short once again as Sasuke's lips captured his.

Excited shivers ran down his spine as he moved his tongue vehemently to invade his mouth. He let out a pleased sigh as Sasuke's tongue fought against his almost playfully while he began to move against him more gently. His mouth was soon overtaken by a sweet numbness when he realized that he, at some point, wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He shut his eyes as his arms brought the raven closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Oh gaawwwd DX Short chapter is epically short. Buuuuuut… that's because I'm splitting the chapter to warn those who do not want to read the next part X3

I also received a lovely fanart that I wish you all could see, but it was via email T3T

And I didn't know that so many people would be able to guess about the engagement so easily. orz I fail at suspense, I know. But I try! 8D Much love~


	20. Chapter 16 pt 2

_How did I get here?_ It was the only full question he was able to think as the other boy's pale body was pressed so tightly against his flesh. Everything in his vision had quickly become a deep haze as if to tell him that nothing else existed outside of him and Sasuke. Every siren in his head was blaring at him that this was getting out of hand, that this went completely against what Neji wanted, but he didn't care. There was a short-lived moment of anger that built up in his chest as his mind tried frantically to get a hold of some shred of sanity.

At one point the older boy had pulled his t-shirt off of him, but he was too mesmerized to protest. He moaned softly into the raven's mouth as his fingers curled through the cool, damp locks and pulled him even closer. He enjoyed the taste of him as his tongue explored the familiar territory avidly. His mind was practically screaming at him that he shouldn't be doing this, but the way his body reacted directly opposed what he was thinking. Sasuke's body pressed firmly against his, creating a pleasant heat between them that spread through his body like a fire. Their lips parted as the blond took in huge gulps of air before their lips met again. It was easy to forget to breathe when he was so enthralled by the older boy. _Damnit, why does he have to be a good kisser too?_ He was beginning to forget everything!

He held the Uchiha to him tightly, too afraid to let go as their bodies continued to move against each other in one natural motion. Excited chills ran down his spine as he felt himself continue to become more aroused by the older boy's ministrations. There had to be a point where they would both stop, right? He told himself that Sasuke was going to stop at any moment and he wouldn't have to force himself to think about anything else, but there was a part of him that hoped he wouldn't. A moan caught in his throat as Sasuke's lips parted from his and began to trail down until his tongue flicked over his left nipple.

"Aaah!" He yelped out in wide-eyed shock as his fingers remained tangled in his hair. The way that the older boy felt against him was so alluring that it was hard not to be enamored as he arched his back. Their bodies collided again as he felt a familiar heat swell his own arousal. He couldn't stop the way he yearned for more of the burning touches or how he continued to be more turned on as he took in more of the Uchiha's taste as his lips were captured briefly.

There was a constricting feeling of discomfort as he felt Sasuke's hands grasp onto his hips to pull him closer. His dark eyes were leering down at him lustfully with the faintest hint of a smirk playing on his lips; the way he smiled down at Naruto was too seductive for him to bear. He continued to move his hips against the young boy, his observant eyes studying the blond's changing expressions. Naruto pursed his lips together to stifle the lewd noises that he didn't even know he was capable of making; it felt so odd. Sasuke's dark brow rose almost curiously as he stared down at the flustered teen, aligning their bodies to have a better angle.

It felt too good; he didn't want to let him go. His vision was shrouded by a cloud of desire that he no longer had any control over. He wasn't even sure that what he was thinking was what he truly believed. He felt the offending cloth of his own pants being tugged down to his knees as he was hit with the realization of how cold the room really was. He wished he could melt away or sink into the bed and disappear. The thought of being so exposed and beneath Sasuke was so embarrassing he wished that he could die.

"We... ngh... have to... stop..." His voice was almost like a whine as his thoughts became lost once again.

"Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it," Sasuke smirked as he ran his tongue over the hardened nub. Naruto had no time to reply before all his thoughts came to a screeching halt as his pale digits reached down and ran along the length of his swollen member.

"Ahhnff—" He almost shouted out but when he parted his lips three of Sasuke's fingers were shoved into his mouth and muffled all sound.

"Do you want the whole dorm to hear you?" he hissed against his ear and he felt his body twitch at the gentle vibrations.

"Hnn..." he whimpered again, his tongue moving against his fingers as he felt his face become excruciatingly hot. _This can't happen!_ It might have been what he was thinking but he was unsure as the situation became more intimate. It wasn't like Sasuke had him pinned down or anything; if he really tried he actually could push the older boy off of him, but he didn't, and that bothered him to some extent. _Why?_

He shut his eyes tightly as he held his breath, letting the older boy continue to wrap his fingers around his shaft and remove his other fingers from his mouth. He put his arms to his sides stiffly as he dug his nails into the sheets while biting his tongue. So much pleasure began to course through his body that he was incapable of doing much else. He could feel the sweat begin to dampen his hair as a gasp was drawn from him when the raven flicked his wrist. Everything was beyond his control. His body reacted on its own, lightly bucking his hips upwards into Sasuke's hand and stifling the shameless moans to keep from alerting their neighbors.

The fluid movements continued at an even faster pace making the blond throw his head back into his pillow. "Ahnn..." _Why are you doing this to me?_ His eyes began to sting again with reluctant tears as he bit into his lip. It felt too good; he didn't want it to stop. With shaking hands he reached up and brought the raven back down to him, nipping at the pale flesh of his neck and earning a shuddering breath from the older boy. He bit into the soft skin as another moan pulled at his throat as Sasuke flicked his wrist even faster.

"Sas... nnn…" He fell back onto his pillow breathlessly as the pleasure sent a numbness throughout his body. He arched his back again with an absentminded buck of his hips to try and create more friction and the raven silently obeyed. "I... said..."

"I know what you said," Sasuke snapped before he shoved his tongue back into the blond's mouth. He did not try to talk back after that. He closed his eyes again as he began to kiss him back more gracelessly. The heat was intensifying as he felt himself nearing his climax so soon.

His hands distractedly roamed the other's body as he began to squirm from the anticipation. Sasuke's free hand snaked its way behind the blond's head before pulling at his hair firmly to keep him still. "Mmnn!" He squealed clumsily, feeling their saliva begin to run down the sides of his mouth. The raven moved back down to his nipples as his hand moved against him more zealously. He licked, bit, and teased the boy beneath him as he vainly tried to hold back the sharp cry.

He arched his back with a gratifying shudder, feeling the grip on his hair let up as Sasuke's hand clamped over his mouth as he came. The hot liquid shot out over his bare stomach and his hands clawed viciously at the hand over his mouth that muffled his scream. White spots appeared in his vision for a short time and he could have sworn that they were stars. When his muscles finally relaxed he fell back into the sheets with a breathless sigh.

He panted heavily as the clouds in his vision dispersed and reality slowly began to set in again. _What the fuck?_ His eyes went wide with a clear sense of panic as he looked up at Sasuke, unable to come up with anything to say. The expression that was etched into the Uchiha's face was different from moments before. It was not smirking down at him or even mildly frustrated, but horrendously heartbreaking. His heart was pounding violently in his chest that he could feel it in his stomach, making him feel more nauseous. "W... Why are you looking at me like that?" his voice croaked weakly, feeling a huge lump in his throat.

"Because you're going to run away from me," he answered automatically as if he had already known that he would be asked.

He couldn't help himself. The panic, the anxiety, the fear, the confusion... It was too much for him to bear. He didn't want to be the cause of the sadness on those fair features but his body reacted on its own once more as he cleaned himself off with a sheet, got dressed, and sprinted from the room.

He just betrayed the trust of Neji after he had confided in him the secret he had been longing to know all this time. He went against that unwritten agreement between Sasuke and Hinata and let his mind be consumed by lust. But that's not what bothered him. He never knew these kinds of emotions before, and he had never felt a hurt like this. It breached the understanding of feeling empty and lonely and how painful it was to something much more agonizing. And he didn't know what it was called.

* * *

A/N: See next chapter for actual author's note XD


	21. Chapter 17

"Those clothes must have been _pretty_ _damn_ lost," Shikamaru remarked. He was still lying on his bed with a small book in hand.

Naruto wanted to scream or even attempt to retort like he normally would. His body ached and stung with an crushing pressure. Shikamaru glanced up from the text and immediately sat up. "What happened?"

Without further hindrance the blond darted across the room and tackled his friend with a tight embrace. "I..." he choked on his words pitifully as heavy tears began to stream down his face. "I am the worst kind of person!"

Shikamaru's arms wrapped around him comfortingly as he shushed him softly. "Calm down, Naruto. Start from the beginning."

* * *

The weekend passed him by in a state of despondent silence. He couldn't even remember if he had spoken a word that entire time. He was up long before the alarm had gone off and Shikamaru tried to get him to move, but he felt too heavy. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out from his chest and replaced it with a block of lead. The weight was so overwhelming it was almost intolerable.

He managed to get ready at a slow pace with the occasional "hn" and "mhm" to reply to his friend's constant questioning.

"Naruto."

"Hnn?" he hummed through his lips with a dazed stare.

"Are you going to the meeting today?" Shikamaru reiterated.

A small wave of panic shocked his senses as he momentarily reengaged himself. "Shit!"

"Still no monologue?"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he hissed as he repeatedly pounded his head with his fist.

"Well, it's prep week which means short classes and more time for you."

"Prep week?"

"This entire week is used to prepare for the ball on Saturday."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. We need to practice waltzing, the main hall needs to be set up, and performers need to be _ready_."

"Okay, I get it," he grumbled as they began their walk to the main building. "If you haven't noticed, I've been a bit distracted."

"I agree. Getting off to the most popular guy in school would just about do it."

"D-don't say it like that!"

"Calm down," his friend said with a lazy smile. "Things are about to get interesting."

He stopped at the staircase with a puzzled look to Shikamaru, but before he could ask what that meant he had already disappeared down a hallway.

When he got to his classroom he noticed that all the desks were stacked at the back of the room. Everyone stood at the center, looking around for Kakashi before he strolled in 10 minutes after the bell.

"You're late!" the class announced as he set a radio atop his desk.

"Well, our scheduled musical accompaniment suddenly cancelled, so we'll have to make do with this."

Everyone's eyes converged on Sasuke who stood on the other side of the room. He seemed tired but nonetheless indifferent to the staring, his dark eyes on their teacher. Naruto turned his head with a glare at the board. It shouldn't matter to him what he did. It _couldn't_ matter... Not anymore.

He was reminded of the fire that spread across his skin when the older boy touched him. They embraced each other, kissed one another so passionately... Another image of Hinata flashed in his mind as the heat turned to a cold sinking feeling. They had done all of that, but he never brought himself to think of the consequences. Sasuke and Hinata were engaged, and, no matter how many times he kissed him, that would not change.

"Naruto-kun, if you would be so kind."

His attention snapped back to the teacher who was holding out his hand to beckon him forward. He obeyed silently as he made his way to the front of the room.

"Would you care to dance?"

"What?" He yelped, looking back at the smirking faces of his classmates.

"You, I assume, never waltzed before, correct?" the teacher questioned with a hint of a sly smile.

"No... But that doesn't—"

His breath caught in his throat as Kakashi took hold of his hands and placed one beneath the teacher's right shoulder while the other clasped his. "Wha—"

"Everyone pair up; ignore the male to female ratio. Take turns leading," he directed as he pushed play on the radio and a lovely piano and violin symphony started to play. "Begin."

He saw many girls rush towards Sasuke, one of them grabbing onto his arm before the rest. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the gaggle of girls that swarmed around Sasuke for a second of his attention. With a bored stare Sasuke's hand took hold of her waist as he began to lead her in the same formation as the rest of the class. These were juniors and seniors, so of course they would have learned to waltz properly by now.

"Go ahead and lead me, Naruto-kun," Kakashi instructed, bringing the blond's attention back.

"Uhh... I don't know... how to dance," he admitted with a nervous laugh.

The silver-haired man chuckled as he repositioned their hands so he would be the one to lead. "Watch me. Once you think you're familiar with it then you can try before you join your classmates." So he had purposefully taken him aside. Naruto glanced at the others who were dancing charmingly across the floor, switching partners and starting the dance over again. It was beautiful to watch.

Before he knew it his teacher began to move, drawing the young boy's attention to their feet as he followed the simple 1-2-3 step pattern.

"You seem troubled this morning," Kakashi commented as he guided Naruto across their dancing space.

"What makes you say that?" he mumbled with the feeling that the teacher already knew.

"It is much more becoming of you to smile through your misfortunes. It's what captivated me to begin with."

He could feel a small blush on his cheeks as he grumbled, "I've never had to deal with people before... I've never had anyone give me the time of day... I don't know what I feel anymore..."

"You have to realize that you're not alone anymore, Naruto-kun." His statement sent a strange pulse through his body.

As first, he couldn't get over how lonely he felt to be among those who were nothing like him, but that wasn't the case anymore. He thought about talking with Sakura, the friendly comments from Lee and Tenten, the laughter between him and Kiba, the friendship he had with Shikamaru, the kiss he shared with Neji, and Sasuke... He got to experience things that he never dreamed would happen by coming to this school. So much of it had sent him on a decent into near-madness that he didn't know how he could possibly be 'the change' that Kakashi mentioned.

"Kakashi-sensei... about you saying I was 'the change' this school needed..."

"My opinion remains," he answered as they parted to pretend to switch partners and returned to start again.

"What did you mean by that? I'm way too messed up with my own problems to change anything. I don't know what to do."

"You already did," he replied coolly as they parted once again on the final notes of the song. With an elegant bow to one another Kakashi walked over to the radio. "Again."

* * *

_I already changed something? Think Naruto, think!_ He walked into the theater room. Everyone was standing, going over lines and designing sets and costumes no doubt.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee greeted with an energetic wave. "Over here!"

He smiled as he approached his group members. "Morning."

"Sakura-san and I were wondering what kind of set and costume you wanted for your performance."

"Oh... About that," he started with a shifty gaze.

"Please don't tell me you don't have a monologue."

"I don't have a monologue."

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted. "What have you been doing with your time?"

He bit his tongue to keep from saying something Sasuke related.

"Never mind that!" Lee exclaimed as he shoved a textbook into Naruto's hands. "Use the time to find one as fast as you can!"

With a less than enthused sigh he took his seat and flipped through the pages until the end of class. If it was hard before to find a monologue due to conflicted feelings, finding one now would be nearly impossible.

"Hey buddy, how's the monologue coming?" Shikamaru greeted as he approached the door.

"I wish everyone would stop reminding me," he groaned as he pushed passed his lazy friend and plopped into his seat.

"We just want to see you do well," he replied as he took his seat.

"I appreciate it," he muttered, "but it's stressing me the fuck out."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

The two boys looked up at their shy table member and he couldn't help but sink his shoulders. Ever since he blew up on her they had not spoken a word to each other, mostly due to her amazing avoidance skills.

"Morning, Hinata-chan," he replied, not able to look her in the eyes.

As everyone in class took their seats Asuma passed out small handbooks. "Proper Etiquette and Mannerisms." _What the hell?_

"I know most of you are very aware of how to behave during these soirees but we're going to go over it anyways. We will be practicing many things from the handbook but I do expect you to study it," he explained. "Now, I need the gentlemen to pair up with a lady to practice the proper entrance into the ball."

"Naruto-kun, will you be my partner?" Hinata asked quickly.

"Uhh..." he stammered, feeling too awkward to answer before he received a 'gentle' nudge from Shikamaru. "Sure..."

They lined up at the front of the room, one hand was placed around her waist while the other was held out so she could gracefully place her hand on top. He felt nervous, having to hold her so close to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she whispered as they took their place in line, her voice was almost drowned out by the background chatter of the others. "You were right about everything."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who acted like a jerk," he said with a shake of his head as they walked down the center aisle. He was thankful that the noise of the muffled conversations masked his surprise somewhat.

"But I've been unfair to you. You tried so hard to get to know me and I never gave you that chance," she admitted.

"I was unfair too," he continued to mumble. "I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I could have ruined everything."

"Ruined everything?" she questioned with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

What did he mean? It's not like what he did changed anything. They were still engaged. Even if they were not in love it felt wrong to have made Sasuke betray that kind of promise. What was it for anyways? He curled his lips as he looked at Sasuke through his peripherals; he was staring down at the ground with an unreadable expression as he led another girl down the aisle, she looked particularly pleased.

_"Because he is unattainable, that's why. For as long as anyone can remember he has never had eyes for anyone, so I find it pointless to even try!"_

Sakura's words suddenly stung in his ears as he forced himself to look straight as he guided Hinata. What would he call what he and Sasuke had? Could it have been some obscure friendship that they shared? It was nothing like what he had with Shikamaru, and he definitely didn't know how to describe the strange feelings he had when the Uchiha was near. Even he could not deny that the actions taken by Sasuke were not done out of pure indifference. To some extent he had to... _Have eyes for me?_ He shook the thought away quickly before his face could turn red. _What an incredibly conceited thing to think._

When he walked out of the main building at the end of classes for the day he noticed that there were a lot more students lounging around the campus. Many of them were in small groups, some looking over papers, and some were even practicing their waltz. Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said the week was going to be used for prep.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved to him from a nearby tree with Lee, Tenten, and Kiba.

He jogged over to them with an optimistic smile. "Hey guys! Still working on set designs?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I signed you up to be my escort to the ball," Sakura completely ignored his question, still leaving him with a dazed expression.

"What? Really? You want to go with me?"

"Why not?" She asked with a playful grin. "How much have you learned about the waltz?"

"Uhh..." he thought over how he was barely able to lead Kakashi through the basic 3-step rhythm.

"That's what I figured," she giggled as she took hold of his hands. "Want me to walk you through it some more?"

"But I need to find a monologue..."

"You need _a lot_ of things, dude," Kiba added as he looked up from his clipboard mockingly.

"Thanks asshole," he retorted, though he was enjoying their company more and more.

"If we're going to be dancing together it's important to get familiar with your partner first, right?" She pointed out as she placed one of his hands under her right shoulder and held onto the other one gently; much different from when it was Kakashi.

"I guess," he answered as they started to move to his limited pattern.

"Relax more. Just remember that we should always be looking to our left, never at each other. Your right foot should always be centered between my feet so that when you step forward you won't step on me."

He nodded stiffly as he tried to move as smoothly as he could, but he felt his movements were still a bit graceless.

"Don't do it as if you're walking, Naruto-kun," Lee added. "Keep light on your toes so you have more precise movement!"

"Much better!" Sakura complimented as they fell into a more perfect rhythm together.

"This isn't so bad..." he remarked with a contented smile. They continued to practice until he was beyond the basic movements and had even learned how to whisk and reverse his steps.

The sun was still high in the afternoon sky as they sat in the shade of a nearby tree. "I can't believe how fast you pick up on these things, Naruto-kun," she said reassuringly as she leaned back onto her hands.

He couldn't hide a pleased grin as he stared at the sun through the tree's branches. As long as this week provided him with something else to think about then he was more than obliged to make the effort. He even managed to enjoy himself as he danced with Sakura; it was something purely contenting.

When he got back to the dorms he was actually surprised that there was still a fair amount of people still out working on preparations. _This dance shit is a bit hardcore. _He was sure that Shikamaru would have been the first one back from a day of prep. As he began to jog up the steps he heard a familiar voice call to him from behind.

"Naruto!"

"S-Sasuke?" He breathed the name as if it were a deadly poison as he stared down at the raven.

"Can I talk to you?"

_No!_ His heart almost jumped into his throat when he asked and he shook his head unconsciously. "I think I hear Shikamaru calling." With that he sprinted up the stairs, too much noise buzzing in his ears to clearly hear what Sasuke had said after that. That was... Until he was caught.

"Damnit, baka! Listen to me!" He growled as he pulled the blond back as he reached the third floor. "Can you just wait for one second?"

"No!" He shouted as he wrenched his hand away violently, holding up his left arm to guard himself. "You don't deserve a second of my time!" _Just get away from me! Stop looking at me!_

"Please. I've been thinking a lot about— Goddamnit! Wait!" He grabbed the blond again, this time throwing him into the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto snarled, unaffected by the throw. "If you have all this time to talk to me you should put forth the effort to talk to your _fiancée _more!"

"I don't care about that!" Sasuke spat venomously, making Naruto lose his next words. "I'm trying to talk to _you_ but you're making everything so fucking complicated!"

"ME? I'm making this complicated?" He shouted as he shoved the raven with all this might, making him stagger backwards. "That's hysterical! You're the one who..." On second thought... He didn't want to finish that sentence. "I'm trying to let everything return to the way it was! I don't know why you insist on making it difficult!"

"That's not what I want! I—"

"NO!" He shouted as he covered his ears with a vigorous shake of his head. "Just leave me alone! It's easier this way!" He didn't wait for a reply or a chance for Sasuke to hold him back again; without another word he ran down the hall and back into Shikamaru's room.

It was better this way.

_Then why doesn't it feel like it?_

* * *

A/N: I have had the CRAPPIEST week of the year. No lie. But that's life I guess XD On the bright side, I was smoking hookah while I was reading through these and finally learned how to make smoke rings. I felt particularly triumphant XD

And omgah! We're nearing the end 8D still some chapters to go but it is closing in!


	22. Chapter 18

**Thursday Morning**

"Naruto-kun, I think you're good enough to join the rest of the class."

_I was afraid he was going to say that._ There wasn't that much time left in the class but he was hoping that he would suck long enough for Kakashi to be his partner until the end. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm whisking quite right."

The teacher's dark eyes studied him with an almost devilish grin as he gazed out at the class. Naruto looked back with him, his eyes automatically fixating on the familiar boy that he had been avoiding for the week. Sasuke's technique was obviously superior to his partner's as he led her across the floor with the most precise and elegant of movements. He felt his fists clench at his sides as he cursed the Uchiha's persistence throughout the week. It was not enough that he had blatantly told him to fuck off, but Sasuke was damn determined to try to talk to him, making avoiding him one hell of a chore.

"Sasuke-kun is the best dancer in the class," Kakashi confided with a light pat to his back. "It seems natural since he comes from a genius bloodline."

"He's not that great," Naruto said with a grimace as he forced himself to look at the floor. _Damnit! Now he knows I was looking at him._

"You seem even more out of sorts than before," Kakashi observed as he leaned against his desk. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." _And that's the way it should stay._ If he could just stay away from him until they had to part ways then Sasuke and Hinata could get married and he could go on with his life like he should.

"It is best to smile through bad times. Look for the good in everything and for the good in you," he added which reminded Naruto of what he would see on a fortune cookie.

"There's... nothing good about me," he answered with a determined stare to Sasuke. "I don't seem to do anything but fuck up everybody's lives. I can't see the good that isn't there."

"Sometimes you have to see darkness as a different kind of shining."

The bell rang but his words were too mesmerizing to ignore. Darkness was a different kind of shining... What was his darkness? His eyes trailed to the Uchiha who had gone to the other side of the room to get his bag. Before he had the chance to catch up, Naruto quickly gathered his things and walked briskly to the theater room.

Sasuke was someone that troubled him from the very beginning. He seemed narcissistic and pretentious at first and was always more than willing to fight back whenever he had the chance. But that was before Naruto had gotten to know so much more about him... He was alone in the world too, even when he had so many people near him. No one ever took the time to ask him how he felt or what he wanted out of life and he learned to guard himself against people because of it, and even so he still opened up to Naruto. There were times when he did things for him that were truly kind and selfless because he never asked for anything in return. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the coldhearted person he had been trying to see him as the entire time, and it was unfair that he had been trying to.

"Naruto-kun! Do you have a monologue for us today?"

"Umm..."

"NARUTO!" His group members yelled in unison, making the blond shrink into the corner of the room with a textbook in hand.

Two days until he would have to act in front of his peers as well as important public figures and he was without his little speech. He thought that he could randomly pick one and try to act it out but when he did it just didn't feel natural. Too many emotions interfered with his acting and the scene would never turn out the way it was supposed to. If he was going to do this right, he had to figure out his own feelings.

Sakura approached him as the bell rang with an excited grin. "So are we going to meet by the tree again today? I'm really eager to see how we'll do today by running through the entire advanced choreography."

"Sure," he replied with a weak nod as he stood. One of the things that did seem to be going okay was how fast he was picking up the waltz and how good of a partner Sakura was. "After that I think I'm going to spend more time on this monologue."

She nodded in agreement as she walked with him to the second building. "Are you feeling any better? You're a bit hard to read these days."

Was he? "Your guess is as good as mine," he sighed, knowing that the answer wasn't going to satisfy her but he didn't want to lie to her.

She frowned as they came up to the staircase where they usually parted ways. "You know I'm always here for you, right? There was a misunderstanding before but my opinion about you hasn't changed. You're still Naruto to me."

He stopped after a few steps to look back at her with a pained expression. "Who is Naruto?"

"One hell of a guy who's full of surprises," she answered as she stuck her tongue out playfully and turned down the corridor.

He felt the frown on his lips that also furrowed his brows as she walked away. If she even had a clue as to what had happened it would be the end of them. She would not only be heartbroken but he couldn't help but feel as if he would have betrayed her trust. He was a terrible friend for doing this to her... _I don't deserve you..._

He was quick to sit next to Shikamaru and Hinata before class started. Any time wasted gave Sasuke the opportunity to try and pull him aside. The last thing he needed was to cause a scene.

"How are you this morning, Naruto-kun?" Hinata greeted with a friendly smile though seeming mildly perturbed.

"I've been better. Preparations for this ball thing have me working a bit harder than I would like, but at least I'm learning to waltz just fine," he admitted with a relaxed sigh as he pulled out the small handbook. It felt good not to have to be so careful about what he said anymore; she seemed to have gained more confidence since they met.

"Oh? You have someone that you're escorting to the ball already?" She asked, unable to keep the curiosity from her voice.

He nodded with a grin. "Sakura-chan signed us up for it. You're going with Sasuke, right?" There was no need for him to ask that question because it was too obvious. Her lips curved into a thin line as she nodded her head stiffly. He couldn't help but look at her inquiringly. "Isn't that a good thing?" There was something telling him that it wasn't a good idea to pry about this.

"You know... Don't you, Naruto-kun?" she asked suddenly as her eyes stared down at the table, contemplating something.

He took in a gulp before he muttered his answer. "Yeah... So, it's only natural that you guys work together on projects and escort each other to dances, right?"

There was a small shrug as she rested her chin in her right hand. "Then why does it feel so unnatural?"

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru who was pretending that he was occupied with studying whatever chapter he was on. He thought about what she had said before about not even liking Sasuke, but it was probably Neji that forced them to work together. It most likely also had something to do with the public image. If they were going to be married then it would be good for fellow classmates to see the façade that they both put up.

"Why do it then?" He asked aloud though he really meant to ask it to himself.

She looked up at him with a mild surprise before she shook her head. "There's nothing I can do about it, Naruto-kun. There are just too many responsibilities that I have to take care of to not go through with it."

He bit his tongue briefly to keep it from spouting more useless questions that he didn't want to know about, but that failed. "Why put yourself through that kind of misery?"

There was no time to see her reaction before Asuma began to instruct the class. They read over the proper dining mannerisms and how the tables should be set accordingly for the special guests that they had invited. He didn't pay much attention to the details since this was not a part of the ball that he had to worry about. Glancing down at the textbook in his open bag he closed his eyes with another frustrated sigh. He almost wanted to skip waltz practice and use the rest of this day and the next to prepare.

"Wake up, baka." Sasuke's voice brought Naruto's head up from his arms and he realized that he had slept through the class. "Do you think you're done running?"

"Shit!" He yelped as he grabbed his bag and darted out the door. "Can't talk! I'm late for something! Maybe later."

"I'm really getting tired of chasing you all over the damn place!"

"Are you now? Maybe it's time to call it quits." He could feel the pounding in his chest begin to make his body tremble as he ran down the stairs.

Sasuke followed behind him wordlessly, only unnerving the blond even more as he trekked across the grass towards their regular meeting spot. He was sure that the Uchiha had stopped following him once he exited the second building until Sakura turned to wave to him but only stared at him with a shocked expression. He turned on his heels seeing that the junior had been persistent enough to follow him all the way out there. "What?" He shouted, trying to sound as off-putting as possible to discourage the older boy, but he was not deterred.

"All I'm asking is that you listen to me for two fucking seconds!" He spat back angrily, his frustration very evident in his features.

"Whatever you want to say to me you are going to have to do in front of my group because I don't have time for this right now," he shot back as he crossed his arms confidently. Sasuke was too reserved of a person to ever say anything important in front of other people. He would never let that many people in.

"Will you stop being stupid?" he questioned bitterly as he advanced on the blond who stood perfectly still.

He could barely hear what was being said. The erratic beating that was throbbing in his ears and the faint sound of Sasuke's voice became the only noises that he was conscious of. Without looking, he knew that they were receiving curious stares from the other students around them as well as his group members. He was determined to be a jackass in order to keep the truth from Sakura.

"You're a coward," he spat spitefully though he felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest, "and I don't have time for you." He turned around, keeping the vicious expression though he felt like he was about to throw up. _I... want to talk to you too... But I can't..._ He wanted to lie to himself and say that it was better if he had just avoided the whole thing, but the truth was that he wanted to cry. He wanted to ask all of his questions and have Sasuke answer them honestly. Even though it was even harder to admit this truth, he wanted to be held by the older boy, to be free to do and feel whatever he wanted to feel without having to worry about the feelings of others. _Talk to him!_ But he could never be so selfish. "I have nothing more to say to you." _You're pathetic!_

"I love you!"

Silence. The world fell into a chilling silence as if all the sound of the world had been sucked away from the air and left him with a suffocating feeling. His cold expression was instantly broken as he stared at his group in front of him in utter astonishment. The looks they gave him almost exactly mirrored his own although Sakura's expression was unreadable for a time. She clasped her hands together as he saw the tears begin to form in her light green eyes before falling down her cheeks that had become flushed with a pain he could not decipher.

He whirled around to look at Sasuke but found that his eyes trailed to the other students who had stopped to watch the unfamiliar scene. "You... what?" His voice sounded hoarse and he still felt as if the breath had been stolen from him.

"I love you," he repeated more boldly making the young blond flinch as his hand reached out to grab his chin. "I needed you to know that."

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the raven's lips press softly against his own. It was the same as before. The chills that ran down his spine, his heart beating faster, and the heat that burned his skin by the very touch; it hadn't changed at all.

The girlish screams and horrified gasps snapped him out of his trance before he shoved Sasuke away. "W-what are you doing?" He shouted, enraged by something he couldn't even describe. "You're..."

"I don't care about that. It seems, unlike you, I have the guts to say what needs to be said," Sasuke snapped resentfully with a scowl. The younger boy remained silent, unsure of what to say as the other turned away from him. _Reach out! Do something! SAY SOMETHING!_ The Uchiha turned his head before he departed to add the low but very clear word. "Coward."

In an instant he heard so many voices begin to shout in a violent uproar.

"NARUTO!" He heard familiar voices amongst the questions and mindless drivel. Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru...

His mind was dazed and disoriented. He didn't know what to do, what to say. People started to close in on him with countless questions that he didn't have the heart to answer. As if sensing that he was in some sort of danger his legs moved without the consent of his mind and began to sprint back towards the second building, paying no heed to the shouts behind him as he ran into the woods and down the familiar path he had traveled twice before.

"I said STOP!"

He halted hearing the Hyuuga's command as he ran himself into a nearby Ashe tree. He couldn't keep himself from panting, feeling as if it was the first time he had been allowed to breathe. Neji caught up to him and was followed closely by Sakura.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" He shouted frantically as his hands pulled at chunks of his own hair. _Someone please help me!_ "I..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neji inquired more harshly as Naruto fell to his knees.

"I don't know!" he answered again with a strangled cry as he felt himself begin to dry heave.

The crunching of leaves brought his attention back up to see that Sakura was marching towards him. _Brace yourself._ She slapped him as hard as she was able and he fell onto his side in silence. _I deserved that._

"Sakura... I..."

"Go to hell!" She screamed before she turned and ran back towards the school._ Well, there goes my partner..._

"Do you _finally_ realize the damage you have done?" Neji snarled while still keeping his distance. "I know that there are some things that you can't control but there are still things that you can!"

"They don't even like each other, Neji!" He yelled, unable to control the tone of his voice. "He doesn't want to marry Hinata!"

"Since when did that fucking matter?" Neji's voice bellowed threateningly and Naruto bit his lip to keep from shouting things due to his anxiety."Do you think I'm stupid? I know that arranged marriages by nature receive little to no affection from either party, but it's not up to me! All _you_ had to do was mind your own business and enjoy the free ride you got at this school!"

"This isn't my fault!" he shot back. This couldn't have been just him. Other people played a part in all of this; it would be impossible for the blame to fall on just one person. "I didn't even want to come here!"

"Anyone who doesn't aspire to anything would naturally reject a place like this."

"Then why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" The Hyuuga hissed dangerously and Naruto could see his fists begin to clench.

"You... You don't even have a future! That's why you work so hard on worrying about someone else's. You accept the fact that you don't have anything to look forward to yet you're still at this school!" Naruto exclaimed as he forced himself to sit up.

"I'm here so I can babysit little brats like yourself!" He retorted, looking beside himself with rage.

"Why don't you do something for a goddamn change?" Naruto yelled, still without the strength to push himself to his feet. "You're smarter and more capable than Hinata; why don't _you_ make them see that and run the fucking company!"

"Go ahead and sit there in your own misery," Neji spat as he turned back the way they came. "I'm done listening to your idiocy and I have to fix this mess you've made."

He fell back onto the ground with an enraged shout into the nothingness. Everything was beginning to spiral out of control and no one was going to give him the chance to think!

"Naruto?"

"WHAT?" He hollered as loud as he could to vent some of the aggravation but when he sat up it was Shikamaru. "Oh..."

"Well, you certainly know how to put on a show. In front of most of the school no less," he explained as he sat next to the disgruntled blond.

"Not now," he groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Just give me some time to breathe!"

"I'm not going to force you to say anything. I'm just here to make sure you're okay," Shikamaru stated as he leaned against the tree trunk. "If you want to talk you can."

"What the hell was he even thinking?" He began to blurt out everything on his mind. "I tried so hard to listen to Neji and stay away so everything could just return to normal!"

"What was normal anyways?"

"He makes it so hard to think! My chest always feels like it's about to burst open when he's there. I never say the right things because my thoughts become scattered and everything around me fades!" He hit his head against the ground as he continues. "I've never felt this way before! I want to punch him and tell him to leave me alone forever! But when he's about to leave, I feel sick to my stomach..."

"And?"

He looked up at Shikamaru with puzzlement. When Sasuke had walked away from him... It was the worst feeling in the world. Even though he had come here and had so many people in his company, when the Uchiha turned away from him... It was the loneliest he had ever felt. Naruto sat up with a more alert expression.

"Oh my god..."

Shikamaru flashed a knowing smile as he made a gesture towards the school. "Go."

When the command was dropped his body sprang up and darted back down the narrow path. If he was going to do this he had to forget everything. Forget Neji, Hinata, and Sakura... He couldn't worry about who was marrying who or what part they all played in this. Sasuke didn't, and he couldn't either. He received a couple of odd and questioning stares as he ran through the lawn of the campus and back down the path towards the boys' dorm. _Please be there!_

He was sure that a couple of people had called out to him but he didn't care. There was something that needed to be done and if he stopped even for a second he wouldn't be able to do it. He scrambled up the stairs and sprinted down the corridor until he burst through the door to his room.

"Sasuke?" He panted as he ran to the couch, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Naruto-kun. Just the gentleman I wanted to see."

The voice sent chills down his spine as he felt all of the heat escape his body, draining all the color from his face. He turned slowly in silence before his eyes rested on the speaker who stood beside the door with their arms crossed. Those eyes were like a hawk's, leering at him dangerously as they shut the door.

He let out a shaky breath as he uttered the name, "Uchiha Itachi..."

* * *

A/N: Went to the ER today and OMFG I thought I would never get out of there! DX Fuck that shit. Anyways, here is another chapter for you. I was going to put it up last night but then... I didn't? XD haaa. Best excuse ever.

Well I hope you guys had a wonderful new years day!

And to comment on the sequel thing... I am actually thinking of doing one but I'm still on the fence about it. What do you think?

Alright well have a good one lovelies~


	23. Chapter 19

His stomach clenched so painfully it was hard to manage to choke the words out. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," he replied though not seeming at all concerned about it. "If I had to guess I would think that he is practicing his performance for the ball." _Sasuke was a part of it too?_ "Was there something that you needed to discuss with him?"

Naruto backed up a bit more, feeling goosebumps on his skin. "Not really..." he whispered.

There was a brief silence that seemed to literally sting him. He could not bring himself to look away from the older man's eyes, feeling that doing so would mean the end of him. "I have heard so much about you, Naruto-kun." He flinched as he heard his name spoken but remained silent. "A poor orphan boy who ran away and ended up at this academy is quite the story. You even managed to be my little brother's roommate by chance."

He nodded to confirm the story but his stomach was tied in so many knots he felt that if he opened his mouth he would vomit.

"I am sure you two must have grown rather close through the experience."

For some reason he shook his head. He didn't want to give him the slightest hint of what he felt.

"It is a waste of your energy to lie to me." _Fuck!_ Those eyes were not just intimidating; they read him like a damn book! "I was told that something troubling, involving Sasuke, happened this afternoon. It also involved you. Care to explain?"

"... You... You know already, don't you?" he fumbled with his words as Itachi took a few steps closer.

"Yes," he stated bluntly. "I wanted to hear from you how you made Sasuke betray an engagement."

"T-that's not fair!" He blurted out, unable to get his legs to move. "How could you do that to him and arrange a marriage with someone he doesn't even like?"

"Everything I do is for his benefit. If he wants to inherit this company he needs to do this simple task," Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Marriage isn't simple! It's something you agree to because you love someone, right?" He felt as if his argument was falling on deaf ears. "I don't see how this helps him at all! When I got here he was miserable and sulked all the time! He didn't know how to let anyone in because he never knew that anyone could care!"

"You seem quite fond of my little brother." The statement itself was enough to make Naruto put a hand over his mouth. Perhaps he had said too much. After a long pause where his dark eyes scrutinized the younger boy closely he began to speak again. "You do not seem to understand how crucial this marriage is to Sasuke. If he does not go through with it, then all that he is working for at this academy will be for naught."

"Just give it to him then if you want him to have it! Don't force him into something he doesn't want!" His hand came to meet his mouth once again, feeling more enraged as the conversation continued but immediately regretting talking back to the Uchiha.

"It seems you do not know the whole story. As I have said, everything I do is for Sasuke's benefit." His voice remained low and unconcerned as he briefly looked down at his hand in thought. "The Hyuuga's were the ones that came up with the proposal in the first place. If the marriage goes through then we will use it to merge the companies."

"You don't need a marriage for that."

"You do if you want Sasuke to be the head of it," Itachi countered almost immediately, completely prepared for anything the blond could think of. This guy could not be surprised or moved in any way, could he?

He thought about Hinata. She was shy and not particularly special when it came to leadership skills or even coming up with original ideas. During their projects for macroeconomics she relied on Sasuke's skills to get through it, even though she was fairly smart herself. If the Hyuuga's had Sasuke as her husband then they could use him instead of Hinata, and the company wouldn't have to sell itself out to find a suitable person to lead. _What pricks!_

"That... That's not fair to Hinata!" He exclaimed. "Why would you go out of your way to help a rival company? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Are you sure you are able to make that judgment when you are not fully aware of all the details?" The dark haired man questioned as his hand reached up to stroke Naruto's cheek, and his muscles tensed so much that he could not form a reply. "Would it surprise you if I told you that our company's resources are being bought out by another rival, and we are facing being bought out ourselves if we do not have the help of the Hyuuga family?"

His eyes went wide in utter astonishment as the Uchiha explained it. If they didn't get the help they needed to stay afloat then... There would be no company for Sasuke to take over. Everything he was working for would be gone. "D-does he know that?"

"No." The answer was sharp as the man's cool fingers took a firmer hold of his chin. "And this is where you come into the story, Naruto-kun."

He felt his body begin to shudder as his blue eyes were trapped in the raven's gaze. Even though his body was tensing and stomach still felt tight he could not help but admire how lovely this man was. Both of the Uchiha brothers were beautiful, and that annoyed him. "What do you mean?"

"My little brother seems to be quite taken with you," he answered as he tilted the blond's head up. "Knowing the circumstances now, you must know how troublesome it is to have that happen."

"There's... nothing I can do about that," he admitted as he felt some heat return to his cheeks. Sasuke was more than 'taken' with him. He confessed that he actually loved him in front of nearly everyone!

"I think there is," Itachi countered, making the heat immediately leave his body once again. "If you were taken out of the equation there would be nothing to distract Sasuke from what needs to be done."

"What are you talking about?" he snapped softly, more curious than he was irritated.

"I would not be so cruel as to ask you to leave this place," his words were almost reassuring. "I could not expect you to leave this school and become a beggar on the street by choice. Instead, I believe it is best to give you the incentive to completely stay away from my little brother so that he can concentrate on his duties."

"And that incentive would be?"

"Me."

"WHAT?" His shout broke the stillness around them but for some reason the shock only left him more petrified. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that if you choose to be with me then I will give you everything you could ever want," he answered casually. "You give yourself to me and Sasuke would not have to trouble himself with you."

"I... I could just stay away," he offered but in his mind he knew that if it had failed so many times before there was no way it would work this time.

"I believe you have been ordered several times to do that on your own." He blinked up at the older Uchiha with surprise. "I do not believe that will be enough, do you?"

It was the truth. Because even if someone told him to stay away from Sasuke he would find himself being naturally drawn to him. He tried to push away but always found himself reaching out to him... He didn't want to stay away from him.

"No..."

"So, what is your answer?"

"I—You... don't even like me though," he stammered shakily. Even though his mind told him that it would be an easy task, he could not bring himself to directly refuse the older man.

"It is not due to the fact that I dislike you. That is not the case," he explained almost pensively. "I am sure that with time I can grow to be fond of you as well."

"Why... would you do that to yourself?" His question came out in a short breath.

"Because some things are more important."

He shut his eyes as he Uchiha's lips pressed against his own. They were surprisingly warm despite the fact that his very presence made him feel cold. It didn't feel wrong, but at the same time it felt far from right. The kiss deepened almost immediately and he felt too petrified to protest as the other's tongue moved against his. He wanted to be angry! More than anything, he wanted to clench his fist and deck this man in the face for offering himself like that without a second thought about what that meant! But he couldn't stay angry... Everything Itachi did revolved around Sasuke becoming successful and inheriting the company... Even if that meant making his own little brother marry someone he didn't want to, or giving himself away to somebody just to make sure they stayed out of the way.

_"Sometimes you have to see darkness as a different kind of shining."_

He wasn't such a bad guy, was he?

Itachi pulled away, letting his hand fall back to his side as Naruto stumbled back in a daze. He had just been kissed by the owner of one of the most powerful corporations in the world. The idea of it made him so dizzy he thought he was about to fall over.

"This... This feels wrong..." He faltered before that fierce gaze.

"I did not expect an answer right away, but maybe I can leave it up to your own judgment," Itachi said indifferently as he walked to the door. "If you are really as fond of my little brother as I think you are then I will let you decide what is best for him. My offer still stands."

He left the door open as he departed, letting the light of the hallway illuminate his surroundings dimly. Just when he felt as if he figured something out he would find out something else that turned everything completely upside down. _Why the hell can I never get it right?_ Before he lingered long enough to be found by the other Uchiha he trudged heavily to Shikamaru's dorm.

He had quite the story to tell his friend when he returned.

* * *

A/N: So here's another one. XD I can't sleep at all so I figured I'd post another one. You guys are awesome by the way! I love you so much! X3

And I've actually starting writing an outline for a possible sequel. I still don't know though 8D

(And the ER was just a thing. I can focus on getting better now though.)

:) Ciao~


	24. Chapter 20

**Friday Morning**

"When I said I was taking the day off of school I was hoping to spend my time more productively," Naruto grumbled as a man took his measurements.

Shikamaru shrugged from his bed as he continued to read the handbook. "You don't have anything to wear so I'm going to order you something. I think that qualifies as productive. If we get it done now then they can be here by tonight."

"Isn't this something that should have been done weeks in advance?" He asked as the other man wrote down the final sizes.

"I thought about it, but then taking a nap sounded much more enjoyable."

"You're unbelievable," he scoffed jokingly as he pulled the theater textbook from his bag.

"Well, I have some last minute things to take care of. People are going to be running around to try and get ready so I'm sure you won't be missed too much. Good luck with your search." And with that he got up from the bed and exited the room with the tailor following behind him.

Naruto leaned back into the bed with an aggravated sigh as he stared at the cover for a few more minutes. He had to constantly remind himself that it was a good thing that he was staying in. Without a partner for the ball there was no reason to practice his waltz, theater would be awkward with Sakura there, and he didn't have the courage to face Hinata, Neji, or Sasuke after what had happened. Everything seemed to be leading up to this dance from the beginning, and he knew that he couldn't back out now. This monologue had been defeating him ever since he found out that he was a part of the performances. If he needed to commit to anything out of this entire disaster, this was it.

He closed his eyes before he opened up the textbook to try and clear his thoughts. There was a message that had to be conveyed. With this, he needed to say something to everyone, but what? Should he apologize for the way that everything had turned out? _No._ He shook his head as he glanced back down at the cover. He was tired of apologizing, and even more tired of never understanding. If something was going to be said, he had to mean it with every fiber of his being. _Wow, that's dramatic. I guess I really am an actor._

It was Sasuke he needed to talk to. He owed him that much. When he turned away from him Naruto was left with so many questions that he was unable to function correctly. These questions were what burned in the back of his mind and made him react in strange ways when the other boy was around, but it was his fault that he never got any of the answers. This whole time he was working so hard on pushing the Uchiha away while unknowingly becoming so much closer to him.

Then there was Itachi. Just thinking about the older brother made him shudder. How could someone in such a position be that altruistic? He wanted things to go well for Sasuke, even if what he did to ensure that was erroneous, and he was willing to hand himself over to a total stranger to make that happen. What if he did choose to be with Itachi? The older man sounded like he was willing to make a conscious effort to make it work, and perhaps even develop feelings for him if it were possible. He would give Naruto anything he wanted, and in exchange Sasuke's love for him would be negated and the engagement would no longer be threatened.

_Is that really what I want?_ Sasuke wouldn't have to lose anything important to him if he married Hinata, and she wouldn't have to take over a company that she was incapable of leading.

"Think," he urged himself as he lightly tapped the book against his forehead. He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came across a familiar monologue that he had skimmed a couple of times. He tried to picture himself as the character, Thomas, as he looked over the last lines of the monologue.

"'Love. Noun. A feeling of strong attachment induced by that which delights or commands admiration; preeminent kindness or devotion to another; affection; tenderness.' Whatever you do in your life, do it with love." He paused with a slight frown as he whispered the last line. "After everything that's happened, I don't know if that's such good advice."

He shut the book as he exhaled deeply through his nose. That wasn't quite it. _Strong attachment, eh?_ As his heart began to increase slightly with a temperate beat he leaned back and enjoyed the gentle pulse that resonated through his body. He typically would try and reject the bothersome sound, but when he actually took the time to listen, it painted a lovely picture in his mind. It was not anything in particular; it was just a variety of colors that danced across the darkness in his vision and faded slowly into one another with each beat of his heart. Seeing it now, it was rather pleasant.

He didn't want to reject anything anymore.

"_Because some things are more important."_

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he spoke into the emptiness as he looked down at the book again. He had to try and forget again. Forget about what everyone else wanted and focus on what he wanted. He had done a fine job of neglecting those desires from the beginning, and he began to suspect that it was a big part of the problem.

Even though it was Sasuke who had walked away it was Naruto who had turned his back to him. He refused to engage himself and, in turn, pushed the other boy away at such an important moment. _I wonder what that made him feel..._ At one point he remembered wanting that from Sasuke, wanting him to acknowledge him and open up to him so that he would be able to be a source of comfort to him. But when that time came he was completely unprepared.

"I'm not used to operating like this," he admitted to the textbook with a sullen gaze. Maybe that's one thing that he had to address. The reason he acted so irrationally at times was because he had never faced situations like these before.

He had never had anyone do something for him because they wanted to like Sakura did. No one had ever gone out of their way to be his friend like Shikamaru. Nobody could make him laugh like Kiba or Lee could. He had never met someone as docile yet still caring as Hinata was. Neji was the first person he had ever had a deep admiration for. He never thought that someone would put their faith in him and offer him a new life like Kakashi did.

... And he never dreamed that anyone could ever love someone like him.

A light thud was heard as he brought the book to his head softly with a groan. He was used to feeling sad and alone, but was happy to find that these people gave him the chance to smile and hope for a better tomorrow. He owed it to them to try and make it that way. There was no time to doubt himself anymore.

How many hours had passed since Shikamaru left?

He flipped through the pages with a much more determined gaze before he stopped on a page that he must have skipped over before because he had never seen this monologue before. He read it over in his mind, frowning, smiling, and feeling his heart beat faster as he read on. _This is it..._

This was what he needed to say. He sat up straight as he put the book on the floor before him and began to read through the lines repeatedly. His suit wasn't there yet, he had no escort, and he had 24 hours to memorize and perfect his new monologue.

_I got this._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well, I can't please everyone. XD I would be a fool to try. This is just how I write and how I wanted to convey the characters, and some things just happen to move the plot along. It's not perfect, and I never meant for it to be. It's as simple as that. :3

Thank you all who have reviewed and left your kind words as well as criticism. I really do appreciate it!

It's all coming down to this. LET'S DO THIS! XD

Loves~


	25. Chapter 21

**Note!** If you are interested in knowing what the song being played later on sounds like, I was referencing to_ Thao Nguyen Xanh "Sad Romance"_ so listen to it if you get the chance.

**

* * *

**

"Really? Your hair just _stays_ like that?" Shikamaru remarked skeptically as he looked down at the comb that had failed to tame his friend's hair.

Naruto gave a triumphant chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. The tuxedo that he was ordered had fit him perfectly and he had just been thanking Shikamaru a thousand times over for it. "It's always been this way. Besides, your ponytail isn't as fancy as it could be either."

"Point taken," his friend agreed with a shrug as he tossed the comb over his shoulder. He was not about to compromise by having to actually put time and effort into his hair. "So, what are you going to tell Gai-sensei about the waltz? The pattern will be thrown off if you aren't there in the opening dance."

The blond shrugged as they descended down the steps of the dorm, seeing many other boys getting ready like they had. When they stepped outside the sun had been low in the western sky, casting an orange haze that had shone through the trees with a magnificent glow. The air was cool against his hands, and he fit them into his pockets as they carefully walked up the dirt path to keep their clothes clean. At a time like this nothing had to be said.

Shikamaru had refused to hear the monologue until it was performed, and they had already done all they could to prepare for this moment. Naruto could not have asked for a better friend that would help him through anything like Shikamaru did. With his friend walking by his side as they approached the campus it did not look as foreboding as it had in the beginning. There was a newfound confidence that was sparked within him that gave him the courage to face his obstacles from this point on. What a coincidence that, when he decided this, his first obstacle was to survive the most important night of the year.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" The familiar cry brought their attentions to Gai who still looked silly, even when he was dressed so nicely. "I need you to line up with your escorts in the corridor on the right of the main hall. Our guests have already started to arrive so we're going to be starting the opening waltz soon!"

"Oh... About that..." Naruto mumbled as he looked down at the ground to avoid his teacher's gaze.

"I'll see you inside," Shikamaru stated with a short wave before he retreated quickly into the main building. _Great moral support there, buddy!_

"Naruto?" Gai inquired, the worry was evident in his voice now.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei..." he started after taking in a reassuring breath. "But my partner—"

"—is so sorry to have kept you waiting!"

He jumped up at the interjection as he was approached by Kakashi who was closely followed by Sakura, and she was breathtaking. Her pink hair was pinned up with red flowers that accented her flowing red gown of lace and silk. The color seemed to give a rosy tint to her usually pale complexion that gave her a radiant glow.

"Sakura-chan?" He questioned with perplexity before her dainty fingers took hold of his wrist.

"Come on, Naruto-kun! We don't want to be late!"

Without enough time to even look back at the two teachers for a farewell he was dragged into the building and led down a series of hallways. He kept silent, afraid to disturb the peace they were having, whatever it may have been called. If there was one thing he did not expect tonight it was that Sakura would ever speak to him again. Her grasp on his wrist let up as she began to slow her pace.

"Sakura-chan... If you don't want to dance with me I under—"

"When will you get it through that incredibly thick skull of yours?" She interrupted with the gentle question as she looked back at him with a contented smile. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to."

Even though looking at her made his heart ache from the guilt he could not stop the smile that curved his lips as they continued to stare.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she added, placing a finger on his lips before he could speak, "for not being there for you when you needed me most. I had been bothered by the idea of you and Sasuke becoming so close, but I made it impossible for you to approach me about it. I'm sorry if that ever made you feel alone... I never wanted that."

His chest began to ache even more as he nodded in a silent acceptance of her apology. "I'm sorry too."

"I don't want you to be sorry that it happened."

"I'm not," he said with a shake of his head before he gathered the courage to look into those emerald eyes. "I'm sorry that it hurt."

Even though he felt the sadness agonize him bit by bit she managed to smile weakly. This smile was painful to look at because it attempted to ignore the obvious turmoil he witnessed in her eyes. All he could do was admire her strength in having come this far with him, and for not abandoning him at such an important time. If he was going to survive this night, he was going to need all the help he could get.

They met up with their other classmates who had lined themselves just outside the doors that led into the main hall. Kiba and Ino were one of the few in front who had the courage to peek into the hall and inform those behind them of what was going on. Apparently it was beginning to fill up faster than they thought, and almost all of the guests had arrived.

The superintendent was present as well as few members from the city council and important company figures, Uchiha Itachi being among them.

Naruto clenched his jaw to keep from shivering so he could maintain his composure. That was not what he needed to know at the moment. Before his mind could burst out into a series of confused musing and second guessing he felt a gentle squeeze against his palm. When he looked over to Sakura she offered him a comforting smile as Gai leaned in through the slightly open door. There was nothing that could help the rapid heartbeat that made his hands begin to shake.

"Alright everyone," he began with an encouraging thumbs-up. "This is it! The music is going to start and you guys will make your entrance."

_Oh god..._

"Just relax and give it your all!" And with that the teacher disappeared behind the door and the students assumed the right positions.

_That's not a good combination at all!_ He tried to calm his panicked thoughts as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and held out his hand so she could place hers on top of his gingerly. An orchestra began to play the entrance music so loudly that it echoed through the corridor making him jump from the anticipation. The line started to move forward as the doors were opened for them.

At first, the various lights that were strung along the walls and the many chandeliers blinded him as they emerged from the darkness of the hallway. He kept a very straight posture as he led Sakura to the center of the hall that had been kept clear for their entrance. His eyes scanned the surrounding people as flashes of various cameras encircled them and trapped him and his peers in a shield of white. When they were all in position he stood in front of Sakura and they faced each other in silence as the entrance music slowly came to a close.

"I want to thank all of you for joining us this evening for our annual Konoha Academy Ball," Kakashi spoke from the stage that was set up to their right. The orchestra had already exited and the silver haired teacher had all the attention on him throughout the short applause. "It is my pleasure to introduce two of our students who will be our first performers tonight." He couldn't help but turn his head, along with several other classmates to watch as Hinata and Sasuke walked onto the stage. "Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata as they play our students through our opening waltz."

There was a loud applause that was much more enthusiastic than when they had entered. If he thought his heart was beating fast before, the faster pace at which it started to pound in his chest had become almost too painful. Lights began to dim their audience until the only ones who could be seen were his classmates and the couple on stage.

Hinata backed away, her dark blue dress trailing her movements until she sat at the black grand piano in the back. _She plays piano?_ Sasuke, at the same time, grabbed a small instrument from the side of the stage before he stepped back into the light with a violin in hand. _That's what he was carrying before..._

The raven stepped up to the microphone with the instrument behind his back. His expression was void of any emotion as he spoke with a despondent tone. "Am I alive? I cannot tell anymore. Only with a pull against the strings can this story be told. Even though I know you never meant to hurt anyone, it doesn't matter because in the end it hurts just the same." The introduction was recited dully as Sasuke's eyes briefly met his in a piercing stare before he stepped back from the microphone and positioned the violin under his chin.

Naruto bit his lip as he pried his eyes away from the Uchiha and situated himself to begin the dance. The piano began a soft slow tune as the violin chimed in with a disheartening noise. Its melody remained precise as it followed the guidance of the light piano keys. The image of rain falling from a darkened sky filled his mind as he felt his fingers grow colder. There was something oddly familiar about that sound that struck a certain nerve, as if he had felt this way before. He moved slowly, looking to his left as he led Sakura in rhythm to the heartrending song and catching a brief glimpse of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When Sasuke moved the bow across the delicate strings with his eyes closed it was as if he could feel what the song was trying to tell him. Only then, when Sasuke's eyes were not looking back at him, could he clearly see the misery etched into the older boy's features. It was like Sasuke was lost in his own world; there was no ball, no school, nothing. Naruto could feel his chest begin to throb as he let himself be engrossed in this world that the sad strings created in his mind.

As they whisked across the floor artlessly they moved to the dismal song as if acting out its story. They waltzed together, moving in a single uniform motion, but there was also something so forlorn about it that he had never noticed before. Their eyes would never meet because that was not the nature of the dance. They formed these bonds of trust and friendship to be able to come closer together and hold each other, but they were not allowed to look at one another. As the song continued to tell its sad tale he only felt more lonely until the music finally drew to a frightening close, and they bowed to each other.

When he looked up he let out a shaky breath, seeing the expression on Sakura's face which had become more dejected than when they had begun. There was a chilling silence that followed the end of the song as Hinata walked next to Sasuke to take a final bow. The applause started slowly before everyone was snapped out of their sullen trance and began to clap more earnestly.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a worried stare as the light began to brighten once more.

"Y-yeah," he answered clumsily as he forced a feeble smile. He tried to voice what he was thinking over the loud buzz the applause was making. "It was just..."

"Sad?"

"Lovely," he finished as they looked at each other awkwardly. "I didn't think a little music would move me so much..."

Sakura shrugged as she wrapped an arm around his as the regular orchestra began to play a much more upbeat tune. "It tends to do that to the person it's directed at."

He looked down at her with a puzzled stare before he looked back up to see that Hinata and Sasuke had already left the stage. He would have never guessed that Sasuke had that kind of talent in him. He was such a reserved person with a bitter exterior; how could he have known that the young raven would be able express himself through such a charming medium? Was that song Sasuke's way of conveying his feelings to Naruto all because he was so reluctant to just listen to him?

_Was he alive anymore?_

They moved from the center to allow others to join in the rehearsed dances that he never had the time to practice. He never entertained the idea of dancing the night away in the first place. He led Sakura to the other side of the room while nodding at those who barely acknowledged him with a polite grin as they weaved through the elegantly dressed crowd.

"You seem to be holding it together today," Sakura whispered as she flashed a sophisticated smile to a group of adults who waved to her. "Does that mean you have a monologue prepared?"

"I suppose it does," he sighed as he allowed himself to breathe once everyone's attention was drawn to the stage for another performance. His mind didn't focus on much else but trying to calm his racing heart and remember all of the lines he had been rehearsing until the early hours of the morning. "I'm not sure how the night is going to go."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called to him as she maneuvered her way through the crowd.

"Oh man..." He breathed with a slight groan as he looked to Sakura for help. "What now?"

"I think you owe it to her," Sakura whispered before speaking up as she stated, "I think I'll go powder my nose." And just like that, he was left to face the young Hyuuga girl on his own.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan," he greeted weakly with a bow as she finally reached him,

She panted slightly as if she had been running around for a while. A short nod was all he received in greeting as she took another moment to catch her breath.

"Umm... Your performance was astounding," he complimented, hoping to spark a conversation about nothing at all. "I didn't know that you knew how to play the piano."

"I guess there are a lot of things that we don't know about each other," she stated softly with a miserable look to the blond.

He bowed his head in admittance to guilt as he fidgeted with his hands. "Hinata-chan... I... I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I never asked for this," she added numbly as she began to rub her arm nervously. "And I saw what happened... On Thursday."

He felt his face flush as he tried to shake the redness from his cheeks. "I don't know what you want me to say, Hinata-chan. I can't apologize for what other people feel anymore."

"I never said I wanted one," she pointed out with a slight frown, and he wished that he could say something to make her smile again. "What I wanted to know is how _you_ feel about all of this."

He could not suppress an ironic chuckle as he looked up at one of the chandeliers. Its light reflected brilliantly off of his eyes as he curved his lips into a smile. When he looked back down at Hinata there was a bit more color to her face; she was no longer frowning and had actually managed to smile a little. "I guess we're going to find out."

"Hinata-sama." The two jumped as the small girl squeaked when her cousin emerged from the crowd. "I've been looking for you."

"Nii-san," she stammered as she took a step back towards Naruto. This was bad. He was hoping to resolve some problems tonight, not make them worse. He could never tell how a situation was going to turn out when Neji was there.

There was more applause to signal the end of one of the performances that made the Hyuuga pause before he spoke. "You look thirsty, Hinata-sama," he declared with a polite gesture to the drinks being served on the other side of the room. "Why don't you help yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she whispered under her breath before she obeyed her cousin's demand.

"She found me."

"I'm not in the mood for excuses, Naruto," Neji groaned as his left hand rubbed his temple lightly. He looked even more handsome in such elegant attire, and it was obviously much nicer than his own. His hair was pulled back neatly as always but in this kind of setting Neji seemed to radiate a certain air of power wherever he went. He was quite a compelling person. "I would ask you to stay out of trouble this evening but I don't want to jinx it."

"Okay, I'll admit I deserved that one," Naruto said with a gulp as he tried to stand tall. There was still a part of him that didn't want to make the Hyuuga angry and silently begged for some form of acceptance. He wanted to see the Neji that was unafraid to speak his mind again, but he might have been lost after what had happened. "But I was just trying to make her feel better."

"You can't please everybody. Sometimes you have to leave things as they are," he whispered curtly, making sure that their conversation could not be heard. Naruto felt nervous talking about it as well, knowing that if something had slipped in front of this crowd then everyone in the world could read about it the very next morning. The thought alone was unnerving enough.

"Neji, what's with you running off? I can't find Hinata anywhere."

His heart jumped into his throat as his eyes widened when Sasuke approached them, almost blindly. The raven stopped immediately when his eyes rested on the blond before his eyes darted back to the Hyuuga. Neji closed his eyes tightly, obviously exasperated as he seemed to contemplate what to do next. _This is bad._ He didn't want to face him right now, and moreover, he didn't want to face Neji and Sasuke at the same time.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's heels clicked against the smooth ground as she ran up to him, quick to wrap her arm around his as she looked at the other two boys. "Can we help you gentlemen?"

Naruto could not pry his eyes away from Sasuke, who had refused to meet his gaze again. Now, there was a readable sorrow in his eyes that only made him want to reach out and comfort the Uchiha.

"Why yes, Haruno-san," a cool voice spoke, alarming all of them. Itachi stepped next to Naruto, a wine glass in hand, as he made a gesture towards his little brother. "Sasuke was hoping to have this dance with you."

"What?" Sasuke questioned sharply while still retaining a calm expression. His gaze turned murderous as he glared at the older Uchiha.

"You have found her, now," Itachi continued as if that had been the case all along. "Do not be rude." That last part sounded more threatening as his tone lowered dangerously.

Sasuke's lips curled into a thin line as he took in a breath through his nose. Without another word he bowed stiffly while holding his hand out to Sakura. "My lady, could I have this dance?"

Sakura looked up to Naruto with a mortified expression that practically begged him to intervene. The blond glanced at Itachi who was looking out at the crowd as if the situation didn't bother him at all. He felt that if he denied her this dance that he would be made to regret it later, so he nodded his head in a silent agreement as he pulled his arm away from her. She looked to Sasuke, and back to Naruto with a sad expression before she placed her hand on top of Sasuke's.

"I'll excuse myself," Neji stated hurriedly with a quick bow as he left the two to stand alone together.

"I don't want to talk to you," Naruto mumbled resentfully, though found that his anger was only short lived in the older man's presence. He didn't want this conversation to start.

"Be that as it may it looked like the situation needed to be relieved of so much tension," Itachi explained after he took a small sip from his glass. There was more applause as another song was being played to begin a new dance. "Naturally, I cannot have you upsetting our future business leaders tonight."

"If you were really as smart as everyone thinks you are you'd open your eyes for two seconds to see that they were pretty disturbed to begin with," Naruto spat, feeling his self righteousness give way to courage.

"You are children," Itachi countered, undisturbed by the blond's venting. "You do not know how to contain that capricious nature that makes you that way."

"Being impulsive because of your youth isn't a bad thing. It's in our nature to do things on a whim, make mistakes, and develop feelings," Naruto's voice held a hint of plea. He wanted to be genuinely heard by the older brother. "What you've done Itachi... You've put them in a cage before they had the chance to know what those feelings were."

"And what did I do it for?" So he knew what he had done, but did that mean he was admitting to his guilt?

Naruto thought it over again, and it was a point that only troubled him to think about. He had gathered that Itachi wasn't a cruel person by nature. There was a selflessness that he acted upon to ensure that his little brother would have something to attain when he left the academy. "You did it... To protect him from failure."

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Naruto-kun," he added with a slight smirk which made Naruto blush unexpectedly. If only he wasn't as stunning as he was; it might have been easier to talk to him without feeling so insecure.

"The same goes to you."

Itachi finally took his eyes from the crowd to stare at the blond. The expression was blank for the most part with his brow only raised slightly in mild inquisition. He didn't know that the Uchiha was capable of looking puzzled, so he took the look as a victory of some sort. He smiled at the older brother as he looked up to the stage to see Kakashi walking to the microphone as the song ended.

"Before we proceed with the event of the evening we have one last performer. He is our rookie actor who is full of many surprises, and we hope that you all enjoy him. Please give a round of applause for Uzumaki Naruto."

_Shit!_ He panicked slightly before he ran to the stage without saying goodbye to Itachi. For some reason, he had completely forgotten who he was going after.

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi spoke into the microphone after the short applause had ceased.

"I'm here!" he shouted from the center of the room as he pushed passed the guests to get to the stage.

His teacher cleared his throat almost embarrassedly as he set the microphone on the stand again. Naruto climbed onto the stage with a slight pant as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. "Break a leg."

_I almost wish you would say "good luck" instead._

_

* * *

_A/N: This is the second fic I've written where Sasuke plays the violin XD Woo! And I don't know how many times I've listened to the song that Sasuke is playing while writing this. But it's a beautiful song, so I don't mind it. The next one is the last chapter! I'm excited X3 Thanks to all of you who have read everything up to this point! You're amazing!

In the next chapter I'll comment on things like other stories as well as the sequel.

Ciao~


	26. Chapter 22

**If you want to know what song Sasuke was playing:** It is Thao Nguyen Xanh's "Sad Romance" :)

* * *

He put a hand in front of his face so his eyes could adjust to the spotlight that was put on him. He probably looked so plain in comparison to the other performers who had time to design sets and costumes. All the lights had become dim, making him the center of everyone's attention as he stood on the stage with an awkward chuckle. He had never acted in front of so many people before and he was feeling the anxiety begin to push against his chest with an uncomfortable pressure.

"Good evening, everyone," he spoke hoarsely before clearing his throat. "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be playing Ryan... A man that will live forever."

There was nothing but silence as he took in one last breath to attempt to calm his nerves. Of course they wouldn't be that enthused to see some random kid reciting a few lines. Who was he to them? A commoner, a nobody? His eyes panned over the unfamiliar faces until he found one that made his heart almost stop completely. Sasuke was looking directly at him, unafraid of meeting the blond's eyes. _Don't stop now. This is what I need to say._

"I've never been able to say why... why I left. And, I think it was... that I just felt so... horrible. Guilty and... unworthy. I didn't deserve to live, when so many other people have to die," he stammered, but there was something more confident about the way he spoke. "And I didn't deserve to have someone love me the way you do... and trust me so much." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Uchiha's face as he shook his head with a frown.

"When we first jumped off this building... I found your devotion so inspiring, so moving... but after a while, it just started to weigh on me, and... everything that had comforted me started to torture me instead." He opened his eyes again and found Neji not too far from where Sasuke was standing. He took a brief moment to look at him as well, feeling the pressure begin to tighten. "I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even understand it, and I definitely couldn't cope with it... and I left."

He managed to find Hinata as well, and she was looking up at him with a look of question, something he remembered having all this time. "I'm not trying to make excuses. I still feel... like I had no choice, like it was important to leave." His gaze trailed back to Sasuke, unable to read his face clearly through the dimness now. "But... at the same time, I regret it, because I've spent every day since then feeling like something was missing. And now, I realize... I realize what I've lost. What I've been missing all this time."

He took in a deliberate sharp breath as he looked up at the dim chandeliers. "For a thousand years, you've sought me out, you've shown me how much you cared. And... when you left... I realized that if I ever wanted to fix things... I would have to be the one to find you." It was probably a good thing that he chose not to look at Sasuke as he spoke now. "You knew you couldn't make me come back. And you were right. But I know that you never gave up on me. I know that you never stopped loving me."

"I'm going to live forever. And I don't want to spend another minute without you. You're the one." He gathered the courage to look back down at Sasuke, and he was able to make out the expression of utter shock that was plastered on his features. The erratic beating was becoming the only sound he could hear due to the silence. "I don't mean... that you're the only person I've ever loved. I don't mean that you're the only person in the world that I could be with. But you're the one I want to be with. You're the one person, in my very long life... that I _miss_."

He clasped his hands together as he brought them to his lips for a moment of deep thought. "I know you have no reason to trust me again." Another pause to look back at Sasuke. "And... I can't promise that I won't change. I can't promise I won't hurt you again. You made me a promise once. I broke every promise that I ever made to you. But you've always kept the promise you made me. I think we deserve a chance to get it right."

The monologue was over, but somehow he didn't feel as if it was enough. He had to gather all the strength and courage he could to finish it the way he wanted to.

"Because..." He paused again feeling a nauseating feeling in his stomach as he looked directly into those black eyes. "I love you too..."

He stared at the raven who seemed to go into a state of complete distress as all the air escaped his lungs from the pressure that had been tightening around his chest. The applause was louder than he anticipated, and it came so abruptly that he almost fell back from dizziness. It buzzed in his ears painfully as he stumbled from the stage, taking no time to acknowledge those who gave him compliments or pats on the back. _I need air!_

He staggered through the crowd almost blindly. The flashes of light and gentle hum of music, clapping, and chatter were beginning to defeat his senses as he tried to find the doors that led to the garden out back. A hand was laid on his shoulder firmly before he was pushed forward and led to his destination.

Shikamaru closed the doors behind them as they stood out on the terrace that overlooked the garden. The moonlight lit up the surroundings and Naruto allowed himself to take in a gulp of air.

"Thanks..." he whispered shakily as his hands grabbed onto the stone railings. He could hear the music begin to resume and the melody was muffled through the thick walls. "I don't know what happened."

"You looked like you were about to faint, that's what," Shikamaru corrected as he leaned against the barrier. "But, I've said it before. You sure know how to put on a show."

"Really?" He mumbled feebly as he felt his knees begin to shake.

"It was beautiful," Kakashi stated as he walked through the back doors. "How are you feeling now?"

Shikamaru dismissed himself almost immediately, giving Naruto a comforting pat on the back before going inside. "I... I'm not sure..." he tried to laugh it off but the sound came out as a whimper. "I thought that after this... I was supposed to feel better, but _nothing_ has changed."

"A lot has changed, Naruto-kun," his voice was reassuring as he stood next to the blond. "You just haven't taken the time to notice."

"Notice what?" He shouted, suddenly enraged. "That I've successfully managed to fall for the _one_ person in the entire school that I should have left alone because it could spell out the destruction of his own company while hurting one of my closest friends, taking away another girl's only chance of success while her cousin suffers in the background, and ruining two of the largest corporations out there in one fell swoop! Is there anything _else_ that I could possibly change right now?"

"You've left a couple out," he laughed as Naruto fell to his knees, beside himself. "This school is infected, Naruto-kun." He looked up with a curious expression. "It is infected with students who have felt that they were too tied down by these invisible chains of fate that never gave them a chance to act or think freely for themselves. Neji never believed that there was anything he could do about his position in life. He had never done anything for himself or because he wanted to until you arrived. You've incited curiosity, anger, and perhaps a bit of admiration from him in such a short amount of time that I'm sure he can see, now, that he is capable of so much more."

It had always bothered him whenever Neji would act as his babysitter. By trying to get him to break free of that habit, he saw emotions that he never thought he's witness from the usually mild tempered Hyuuga. If that were true... Then maybe he would take the company from Hinata instead.

"Hinata never knew that she could like someone," Kakashi continued, "Not until she met someone who was willing to try. When she gained that kind of confidence she was able to speak out about her feelings and even admit to herself that this life is not what she wanted."

He smiled at the thought that Hinata did stutter remarkably less than when he had met her. But then another face came to mind as he frowned. "But... I hurt Sakura... She told me about her feelings for Sasuke and what it would feel like to know he liked someone else..."

"And because she is not the one he wants she will finally be able to let go," his teacher replied with a nod. "Wouldn't it be so much easier to let something go when you knew it was out of your grasp?"

That was the mentality Itachi had taken on when he made his proposal...

"You've become a part of these students' lives, Naruto-kun. You've moved them in a way that no one else has been able to. Especially Sasuke."

He felt a sudden painful twinge as he put a hand over his chest. "I hated him... He was an asshole who didn't care about anybody..."

"Why was that?"

"Because nobody ever cared about him either..." He answered numbly as he stood back up. "When I found out that we weren't so different... Everything changed. I noticed things that I knew weren't there in the beginning. His eyes... were kind."

"You have an odd talent for reading people when you look into their eyes," Kakashi added with a small laugh as he leaned back leisurely. "I found it to be fascinating at first."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Naruto asked as he looked to the older man with anticipation. "So I could start this?"

"To be honest, I didn't know how well you would do," he admitted. "I was just glad to get you off the streets and into a place where you would have the chance to choose what you wanted to do. And it kept you in one place long enough to be found." A sly smile now played on his lips as Naruto looked up at his with a horrified expression.

"F-found... You mean..." he croaked.

"Your social worker and the man that you were supposed to be with last have been looking for you," he verified the blond's suspicions, making him feel dizzy again. "His name is Jiraiya."

"Oh god..." He muttered as he held onto the railing for support.

"He has agreed to let you stay here if you wish, but he would like to have the chance to meet you," Kakashi reassured him with another smile. "You scared him when you ran off."

He managed a small nod as he felt as if he was about to vomit. He didn't think that this man would be any different from the others. All this time he had grown tired of being passed around between people who obviously didn't want him, so he thought he'd spare this last one the misery and leave before they could start the process over again...

"Naruto?" Someone called to him from the door, but he was too stiff to try and turn around.

"I'll be inside if you need anything," the teacher whispered before he excused himself.

"Thanks," he croaked as Neji stood next to him. "Hey... Neji..." He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. Not after all of this.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Well, he didn't plan on that. "I didn't realize how..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The Hyuuga had to have been fully aware of the blond's feelings for the Uchiha, but somehow it still felt like a weird subject to talk about. "I'm sorry that I made things hard for you Neji," he spoke up, "But I can't be sorry for what I feel anymore. I can't be sorry for what he feels either. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Neji sighed as Naruto finally turned to look at him. There was a readable sadness about him, but he remained standing tall. "And the reason I..." he began to fumble over his words. "It wasn't because I didn't..." He trailed off as he bit his lip. They both knew that it couldn't be said, not at this point, but still knowing that the feeling was there made Naruto start to smile again. "I do accept you, Naruto. I'm sorry that I never told you that before." He finally was able to push the right words out as he lightly touched a hand to the young blond's cheek. "Thank you... For giving me your courage."

He watched the Hyuuga walk away as he stood there with nothing but the sound of crickets echoing through the air. It wasn't until another appeared through those doors that he felt the silence take over once again.

"Sasuke..."

"I can't believe you!" He seethed as he approached the sophomore with brisk steps. "I never know what you want anymore! I've never had someone aggravate me the way you do! You... usuratonkachi!"

He felt his hands begin to tremble as the raven approached. He was being called something that should have made him angry, but he wasn't. As soon as Sasuke was close enough his arms wrapped around the older boy and immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. The pain in his chest was gone, the buzzing in his ears had ceased, and the warmth of the junior was soon the only thing that could bring him comfort. He was done being sorry for everything, and he was done being afraid.

"I love you!" He cried into Sasuke's chest, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life. Nothing could be said or done to wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

Sasuke's arms instantly wrapped around Naruto as he pulled him even closer. "I love you too, Naruto."

That's what it had been called the whole time. Those moments when he felt as if his skin was on fire, when his heartbeat was so fast that he felt dizzy, and the happiness he felt when the other boy was near. He had been falling more and more in love with Sasuke and he didn't even know it, and couldn't admit it, until now. If there was anything he was sure of in this whole ordeal it was this. He never wanted to let go of Sasuke, and he didn't want to live another moment knowing that he might lose him.

Sasuke's hand gently tilted the blond's head as his lips were quickly captured. He didn't reject the shivers that ran down his spine or the fact that his skin was starting to burn pleasantly. He didn't want to feel this ever again if he couldn't share it with him.

"What do we do now?" He asked as he buried his head into Sasuke's chest again.

A faint "hn" from the Uchiha faded softly into the night air. The biggest night of the year was starting to pass them by just on the other side of those doors, and he had everything he ever wanted right in front of him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you have it! After a little less than a month XD

**Sequel:** I have already started writing down some of the sequel, but I probably won't post anything until it's almost complete. (That's the secret to me updating so fast. It is that I have it all ready so i can update as fast as I want). There's going to be a bit of a break, but if you want to watch out for it the sequel is going to be called **The Silver Lining**

**Other Stories: **I have other fics that are already written and others that I have been working on that I will be putting up in the meantime.

And lastly, THANK YOU all who have read through this entire thing! I really do appreciate all the reviews! You guys are so awesome!

**_The End_**


End file.
